Accidental Artificial
by KofiLife
Summary: Alison and Emily's lives get turned upside down and they are thrown together to face a mistake made by a fertility clinic. Will Alison's accidental insemination ruin her life or be just the thing to complete her? - Loosely based from the TV show 'Jane The Virgin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_I'm so sorry Miss DiLaurentis, the mistake is our-"_

"_You fucking bet it's your mistake! You incompetent idiot!"_

"_Miss DiLaurentis please, we have to let the donor know what happened before you make any decisions-"_

"_Fuck you-"_

"_Alison!" Her best friend scolded._

"_Fine. For fuck sake, fine. I won't do anything but you better be fucking quick getting hold of the donor."_

Emily's eye started to open and she stretched out in her big bed. She loved the morning sunshine that came through her window. It warmed her skin and dried the sand on her toes. Perhaps it was because of that little vitamin D boost that she was always in a good mood. Her Mom always called her a 'little ray of sunshine' because of her ever pleasant demeanour.

She pulled herself out of bed and moved over to the window, watching the waves of the ocean and thinking about how grateful she was to have an apartment so close to the water. She hadn't grown up here, in Florida, she was born in Rosewood but she'd actually grown up in Texas. Her father was in the army and they'd lived in the family quarters of a base camp with other families in the same situation.

She'd really enjoyed their little oasis. Just her and her Mom most of the time in their quiet little life. She'd met one of her best friends at the base camp. Emily had know Jon Kahn all her life, his family coming from Rosewood too, their fathers growing up together and they'd never not been friends. They'd been through it all together and felt more like sibling than best friends.

Emily chuckled to herself, thinking about the one falling out the pair had in their long friendship. It was over a girl, Jon's girlfriend at the time, Danielle Taylor. Jon and Dani hadn't been together for very long when one night Emily and Dani had stayed up talking, realising that they both had an attraction towards females - they'd decided to experiment. Jon hadn't taken it well at all when he saw them in bed together that morning. He'd sworn that he'd never talk to Emily ever again but he came around in the end. Jon decided it was actually quite hot and that train of thought had earnt him a punch on the arm from Emily that he was proud of. In the end he was happy that two girls he cared about had figured themselves out.

Emily and Dani decided not to pursue a relationship and the three of them became best friends, their parents always referring to them as 'the three musketeers'. They'd all attended the same university. Emily studying sports science and as far she could tell Jon and Dani just chased after girls. When they graduated there was no question that they'd end up together. So they'd pulled their resources and bought a bar on the beach in Jupiter. It was old and rusty and hadn't been used in a long time but it was a place to call home.

After a couple of years they were doing well for themselves, they weren't rich but they were happy and comfortable. The bar had done pretty well and they'd managed to invest and do it up. They all shared the apartment above the bar. Dani had taken up surfing while Emily was always the swimmer.

Emily pulled on some sweat pants, making her way down to the bar where she found Dani laying on the old green couch. Emily rolled her eyes when she noticed the wet rash guard and bikini bottoms the blonde was sporting, "Do you always have to surf before the sun comes up?"

"It calms me," Dani smirked at her friend, "Hey grab me one of those!"

Emily grabbed another gatorade from the fridge, throwing it to Dani, "Did Jon come back?" She plonked heavily onto the couch next to her friend.

"No," Dani wiggled her eyebrows, "Think he got lucky last night?" 

"By now he's just lucky if he hasn't caught something," Emily snickered.

"Like you can talk," Dani smirked.

"Hey!" Emily frowned, "There's no one who's as big of a whore as Jon!"

"Talking about me again Fields?"

The girls turned to see Jon coming through the door, a lazy smile gracing his face.

"Hey jackass," Emily chuckled.

"And how are my beautiful ladies this morning," Jon sat next to Dani, wrapping and arm around the blondes shoulders, giving her a look, "Whoa, beautiful _lady _and Dani."

"Hey-" 

Their bickering was interrupted by Emily's phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, still laughing slightly.

"So what did you do last night?" Dani asked, turning to Jon, "Or who?"

Jon smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know but babe you know I don't kiss and tell."

Dani made a puking sound when she received a wink, "You're disgusting, I can't believe I was ever into you."

"You're just mad that you couldn't handle me, took one look at my big cock and ran-"

"Or took one look at your small prick and it turned me gay, I should start telling your conquests that you know," Dani narrowed her eyes.

"I thought it was Emily that turned you gay? I don't blame you either, Em is fine as-"

"Shush!" Dani snapped, grabbing Jon's face and turning him to look at Emily who had just gotten off the phone. Her face was pale, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Em?" Dani shot up, placing a comforting hand on her friends back.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

"I..I-" Emily trailed off, her mouth moving but nothing coming out.

"Who was it Em?"

"Is your Mom okay?"

"She's...fine," Emily swallowed thickly, "You know I sent my eggs to a clinic...you know for that experiment?"

Her friends nodded.

"That was the fertility clinic-" 

"So did it work?" 

"It's not that," Emily looked down at her shoes, taking a deep breath before looking back up at her friends, "Something happened...there was a mistake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Thank you to everyone that **

**takes the time to review this,**

**it really does make a difference. **

**Any questions will be answered.**

**Chapter Two**

Alison rolled her eyes at her bleeping alarm clock, she fucking hated Mondays. She grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed and towards the shower. Cursing herself for not going to bed early enough for the rude, early wakeup call. She supposed Elliott was already gone since the other side of her bed was cold. She felt disgusting with her morning breath and bed hair, she never quite felt herself until after she'd stood under the scolding stream of the shower for a while.

The blonde huffed, scrubbing at the dried sweat on her skin. She felt like she'd done well for herself. She wasn't exactly the happiest person but she couldn't remember a time that she was actually happy. Her life hadn't exactly been an easy one. Between her crappy parents, crappy sister and crappy train of boyfriends she'd had a harder time than most. At least she had Jason, her older brother. He wasn't around much but he was still always at the other end of the phone when she needed him.

She had her friends too, Cece Drake and Hanna Marin. She'd known Hanna since high school, back when Alison was a bully and Hanna was a bit of a nerd. Neither of them had many friends. Hanna because she was weird and awkward. Alison because she was too damaged to let anyone in. Truth be told Alison wasn't exactly pleasant to Hanna during their teen years but all that changed half way through senior year and her and Hanna had just clicked. They'd become partners for a science project and kept in touch from then on. As for Cece, she had a thing with Jason for a while and took Alison under her wing like a little sister. Cece had been looking out for the littler blonde every since.

"Alison! Your fat ass better be out of bed!"

Alison rolled her eyes for about the fortieth time this morning when she heard Hanna shout up the stairs. She finished washing herself and wrapped herself in a robe, making her way down the stairs. Hanna was perched on her kitchen counter, reading her newspaper and helping herself to Alison's cereal.

"Let yourself in why don't you," Alison growled, grabbing herself a cup.

"I did thanks," Hanna grinned, sipping from her own coffee, "What are we doing this morning?"

"You'll see," Alison mumbled, not making eye contact with the other blonde.

"Al-i," Hanna moaned, drawing out the 'I' in Alison's name, she tilted her head to the side, "If you don't tell me where we're going then maybe I won't bother coming."

"Whatever," Alison growled, "I'll just go on my own."

"Ali!"

"Fine! We're...Elliott asked me to go to a fertility clinic," Alison pursed her lips, "He wants me to find out how fertile I am."

"What?" Hanna almost spat out her coffee, "What the fuck?"

"Look we're getting married and he's-"

"Wow," Hanna interrupted, "He's such a slime ball, what do you even see in him Ali? He's a complete dick, totally controlling, not to mention he's about a hundred years old!"

"Han! I don't need your judgement, Elliott is financially stable and well respected," Alison argued.

"He's basically my Grandpa-"

"He is _not_,"

"By the time you're twenty five he'll be 90-"

"He's ten years older than us Hanna-"

"Exactly."

"I'm twenty four now," Alison pursed her lips, "He just wants me to get checked up since he wants to start a family after we're married," Alison tried to explain, tried to rationalise. She was finding it hard enough to convince herself it was a reasonable request, let alone Hanna.

"Alright Al, lets go get you checked up. But know that I think this is bullshit and I think you should dump that stupid ass hole," Hanna rolled her eyes, pushing Alison by the shoulders to go get dressed.

* * *

"Alright, Miss DiLaurentis, I'm Dr Scott," He shook the blondes hand, "So if you'd like to change into this and wait on the bed. Obviously take your underwear off and we can check things out."

"Jesus, straight to it! You could buy her dinner first or something," Hanna looked the doctor up and down.

Alison shot her friend a withering glare before turning back to the doctor, "Sure, I understand. Thanks doctor."

"Seriously Ali, how much does that dude get paif to ogle your goodies-"

"Han," Alison hissed while getting changed and slipping her underwear off.

"I mean not that I blame him, you are fucking gorgeous but there are boundaries-"

"Han!"

"You could just pay me to look. You don't even know this doctor, I suppose he's kind of cute but it could just be good lighting and-"

"Hanna!"

"Now he's going to see your vagina-"

"Hello ladies," a white coat came into the room with some supplies, "I'll make this quick, lay back on the bed and pop your feet into the stirrups."

Alison discretely made a face at Hanna before complying to the doctors request. Hanna frowned, inching closer to Alison's knees.

"Hanna! You are not looking!" Alison hissed, grabbing Hanna's arm and dragging her back to safety.

"Fine! _Whatever_. I just wanted a peek," She huffed, folding her arms.

The doctor grabbed a silver syringe from her kit and led it between Alison's legs, doing a procedure quickly and standing up, "Alright, all set. I'll be back in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Uh-sure...okay?" Alison frowned, nodding at the doctors retreating from. Once the door shut she sprang up, "I'm confused, I thought they'd like check things out a bit or give me an ultrasound. Not do-_whatever_ she did."

"Alright Ali, calm down," Hanna huffed.

"Are you seriously annoyed that I wouldn't let you see my vagina?"

"No," Hanna pouted, "It's just...you seem to be showing everyone else. I feel left out."

"You are un-fucking-believable!"

"Alright Miss DiLaurentis," Dr Scott entered the room, "Are you ready to get started?"

"What?" Alison's eyes snapped to his, "We already got started."

"Sorry?" Dr Scott frowned.

"The other doctor came in," Hanna explained, "Got all up in Ali's vagina."

"Right...um let me just check on that," Dr Scott frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Every singe review is really appreciated **

**so thank you for taking the time to do that.**

**I'm glad you seem to be enjoying Hanna and her hilarity,**

**she will be a permanent fixture through the entire**

**41 chapters of this fic, along with her humour.**

**To answer your questions:**

**I don't have a specific update day, **

**I've aimed to update once a week...**

**but I'm rather impatient so it'll be every 4-7 days **

**depending on how long I can wait. :)**

**Chapter Three**

"Hello?"

"_Hi...I'm calling for Miss Emily Fields,"_

"Speaking."

"_Um, this is Dr Scott calling from the fertility clinic you donated your eggs to,"_

"Yeah...Rosehill right? I already got the letter explaining the experiment worked and thanking me-"

"_That's just it Miss Fields...there's been a mistake. As you know you donated your eggs for a medical science experiment, to see if we could use the eggs DNA to turn into synthetic sperm-"_

"Yeah, I understood the procedure...wait did you say there was a mistake? Did it not work after all?"

"_This isn't an easy subject so I'm just going to jump straight in. It worked...everything worked exactly how it was suppose to and we were able to produce viable synthetic sperm from your eggs. It's a medical breakthrough in the fertility field...the problem is that your sperm got used-"_

"What? What does that mean?"

"_It was a complete accident but someone got inseminated with your sperm. Now obviously this is a time sensitive matter. We'd have to wait for two weeks to even confirm that a pregnancy has occurred. However the woman in question has a few options and her opinions might change if you wanted or didn't want to find out if there was conception-"_

"I-I-Is that even possible? Would the kid even be...healthy?"

"_Absolutely, the synthetic sperm works exactly the same as regular sperm. Fifty percent you, fifty percent her...give or take. I understand this is a lot to take in Miss Fields and of course you must need time to think about it. All I ask is for you to try and let me know your decision by the end of the night, one of the options if neither of you want to go forward is the morning after pill and that's the latest the other woman can take it-"_

"Oh-kay...I uh...understand. I'll...I'll...be in touch."

"Em?" Dani shot up, placing a comforting hand on her friends back.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

"I..I-" Emily trailed off, her mouth moving but nothing coming out. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Is this how guys felt when a one night stand called them up, telling them they were going to be a Dad?

"Who was it Em?" Dani's brown eyes searched hers, Emily swallowed thickly.

"Is your Mom okay?"

"She's...fine," Emily nodded, willing her eyes to focus on something, "You know I sent my eggs to a clinic...you know for that experiment?"

Her friends nodded.

"That was the fertility clinic-"

"So did it work?"

"It's not that," Emily looked down at her shoes, taking a deep breath before looking back up at her friends, "Something happened...there was a mistake."

"Emily, calm down and try to explain," Dani sat her friend down.

"They...they accidentally...they-"

"Em, you're going to have to be clearer," Jon stroked the brunettes back.

"The clinic, there was a mix up and they used my sperm," Emily looked between her friends concerned expressions, "They inseminated someone."

"What?!"

"I..." Emily stared at her friends before standing up, "I need some space."

oooo

Emily sat heavily in the sand, looking out over the ocean. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She'd always wanted kids. You know, down the line when she was married and stuff. Not now. Not with someone she'd never even met. She had no idea how to process this, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom," Emily sobbed the moment she heard her mother's voice.

"_Emmy, what's wrong?"_

"I don't know what to do," Emily cried.

"_Well," _Pam sighed after Emily had filled her in on all the details, _"How do you feel?"_

"Like I can't breathe," Emily hiccuped.

"_How would you feel if she...if this woman decided to end the pregnancy?"_

"She was inseminated this morning Mom, I don't think it works that quick-"

"_Pretend she is pregnant with your child. How would you feel if-"_

"Devastated," Emily wiped her eyes, "I would hate for my child to be wiped out before it even had the chance to be anyone."

"_If that's how you feel then perhaps you know what your decision is?"_

"But Mom, I don't even know who it is! What if they don't want to raise a child-"

"_Emmy, listen to me...there is every chance that this woman doesn't want a child. But if you do then what is there to think about. It's your child too and think about it, just because she'd be giving you a chance to raise this child doesn't mean that she has to. Does it?"_

"So you're saying that even if the woman doesn't want a child it doesn't matter, that then I'd just raise the child alone?"

"_Well...I guess it would be easier on some levels."_

_ooooo_

Emily took a deep breath as the phone rang, Dani sat next to her with a supportive hand on her back. She glanced down at their entangled fingers, a little smile forming on her face.

"Hi...Dr Scott. I want to wait...if the other woman is pregnant with my child then I'd like the chance to raise it...with or without her."

"_Alright Miss Fields, thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I'm sure the other woman will appreciate it. As I said we have to wait two weeks but we will be in touch as soon as we know the results."  
_

"Thanks, yeah...I'll wait for your call. Do you think I should like get in touch with the other woman or something?"

"_Um...I think that for now perhaps we should keep it all confidential...at least until we know one way or the other."  
_

"Okay, well thanks," Emily swallowed.

"It's going to be okay you know?" Dani said, turning Emily to face her, "If she isn't pregnant then that's fine but if she is? Sure it'll be a lot of work and stuff. But it will be nice, won't it?"

Emily raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Having a mini Emily running around will sure make things interesting."

**AN: Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"You...you inseminated me?" Alison's eyes narrowed as lips tightened. Hanna stared at the doctor with wide eyes, she knew not to mess with an angry DiLaurentis. Well...maybe she didn't but even she had to admit, Alison was kinda terrifying.

"I'm so sorry, Miss DiLaurentis, I have no idea what happened but be assured. We _will _figure out what happened and the person responsible will be dealt with accordingly-"

"You fucking inseminated me!" Alison spat, "Give me a fucking pill or something right _fucking_ now!"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that...the sample that was used on you isn't...I mean the donor wasn't..." Dr Scott tried, _failed_, to explain, "We ran an experimental trial...the donors sample was used for that but it wasn't ever going to be used."

"What the fuck?"

"The sample came from a woman-"

"What the actual fuck?!" Alison snarled while Hanna's eyes widened.

"The donors eggs were converted into sperm samples, viable ones...that's the sample you were inseminated with."

"So why the fuck haven't I got a pill in my mouth right now?" Alison raised a threatening eyebrow. Was this _actually _happening?

"The donor needs to know what happened, she might have a different idea of what should happen-"

"Are you fucking kidding?! You _inseminated_ me!" Angry blue eyes flitted to Hanna for back up but the other blonde (_fake _Alison might add) was too busy finding the apparent hilarity in the situation. _Of fucking course._

"I'm so sorry Miss DiLaurentis, the mistake is our-"

"You fucking bet it's your mistake! You incompetent idiot!"

"Miss DiLaurentis please, we have to let the donor know what happened before you make any decisions-"

"Fuck you-"

"Alison!" Her best friend scolded, finally snapping out of her _Hanna _haze.

"Since the donor wasn't expecting their sample to be used it's only logical that she's informed of the situation-"

"Fine. For fuck sake, fine. I won't do anything but you better be fucking quick getting hold of the donor," The threat was clear in Alison's face and tone of voice making Hanna shift uncomfortably and Doctor Scott to gulp.

* * *

"Alison, please talk to me," Hanna whined, following Alison into her house and beginning to worry about the blonde since she was quite for the car ride home.

Alison threw her keys and purse onto a nearby table before making her way over to the couch, sinking down onto and putting her face in her hands.

"Ali?" Hanna hesitantly walked towards the blonde, "Please just say something. This is a crazy situation but talking about it might help. However messed up-"

Hanna was cut off by a loud crack of laughter, Alison's narrowed,blue eyes fixed on her friend, "Messed up is a bit of an understatement isn't it?"

"Well...yeah," Hanna shrugged, gaze searching Alison's face, "But it's not all bad, maybe if you _are _pregnant then it'll be...good?"

"How on earth would that be _good_?" Alison hissed.

"Well...uh, babies can be fun, you know? I know you find people hard and having someone else in the world to love you unconditionally wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Hanna explained, before letting out a sigh, "Plus it would give you a great excuse to get away from Elliott-"

"What are you talking about, Hanna? Why would I _want_ to get away from my fiancée?"

"Come on, Ali, he's such a jerk!" Hanna argued, "You know he doesn't deserve you!"

"I am _not_ having a baby and I am _not _defending my relationship to you!" Alison spat, her eyes steely. Her face only showing anger.

"What's that suppose to-"

"Shut up!" Alison snapped, holding up her hand to halt Hanna when her phone rang, she blinked a few times seeing Doctor Scott's contact pop up, "Hello?"

"_Hello...Miss DiLaurentis?"_

"Yeah? I wasn't expecting you to call so soon, I mean I only just got home."

"_The donor understood the time sensitivity of this issue-"_

"Issues right," She growled under her breath.

"_and got back to us very quickly. The donor wants to wait and see if a pregnancy occurs."_

"Oh," Alison's shoulders sunk, earning a mouthed 'What?' from Hanna.

"_She wants the chance to raise the baby if the insemination was successful."_

"Oh," She pushed at Hanna's hand which was insistently prodding at her.

"_Miss DiLaurentis? Are you willing to wait?"_

"I uh...Why...who is the donor?"

"_We think it's better to keep that confidential until your test results are back so are you willing to wait?"_

"No...I'm uh...not. I don't-"

"_Perhaps you could think about it, you have a while until-"  
_

"I'll call you back," Alison hung up, turning to Hanna with her lips pursed, "The donor wants the baby...you know if there _is _a baby."

"Jesus," Hanna took a deep breath, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not doing this! I don't want to do this-"

"Ali, this other girl didn't want this to happen either but it should be her choice too...imagine it was someone you knew and you'd slept with...would you cut them out of the decisions?"

"No, you're right," Alison sighed, "I wouldn't."

"Look, you might not even be pregnant, if you aren't then great but if you are..." Hanna shrugged, "If you take that pill then you'll always wonder won't you?"

"Ugh!" Alison threw her head back onto the couch cushion in annoyance, squeezing her eyes shut, "All your life you've been a fucking idiot yet _now_ you decide to be the voice of reason?"

"You don't have to be such a bitch, surely the pregnancy hormones haven't kicked in quite yet," Hanna scowled.

"Hanna!" Alison snarled, mouth falling open.

"Okay! Too soon," Hanna held her hands up in surrender.

"Let me ring Dr Scott," Alison rolled her eyes, grabbing her hand.

"_Miss DiLaurentis?"_

"Yeah. Look...I'll wait. I won't make any decisions for two week until we know."

"_Oh, thank you, the donor will be very happy. So just come into my office in two weeks time, don't worry about an appointment. You're top priority."  
_

"Alright, see you in two weeks," Alison hung up. Flopping into Hanna's side.

"Feel okay?" Hanna asked, letting her arms fall around Alison's shoulders.

"I guess," Alison grumbled.

"Ali, are you going to tell Elliott about this?" Hanna questioned.

Alison's eyes snapped to hers while she raised a threatening eyebrow, "No, I'm not and I swear to God Hanna, if you say one fucking word to him I will personally-"

"Alright! Jesus, it's not like I talk to him is it?!" Hanna scoffed before muttering under her breath, "It's not like he'd even hear me unless he had his hearings aid in."

"Hanna!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you all for your reviews. Every single one is important to me.**

**This story obviously contains Hanna. The other people we'll see include Cece, Noel, Jason, Pam, Aria, Ezra and Caleb...unfortunately Spence didn't make it into this one.**

**Also...I've had a busy week so I haven't kept to my update schedule.**

**To make up for this I'm posting the next chapter sooner than usual.**

**Chapter Five**

**Tuesday**

Emily wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as the music thumped in her ears. The pretty blonde she was keeping company with gave her a sultry smile, shimmying her hips to the music.

"I'm uh...going to get a drink. Do you want one...uh?"

"Hayden," The blonde smirked, "My name is Hayden and yeah, sure."

"Alright, Babe," Emily slurred, sending the blonde a wink before making her way over to the bar.

"Who's the honey?" Dani raised an eyebrow towards the blonde, appearing next to Emily.

"Dunno," Emily shrugged, "But I'm going home with her."

**Wednesday**

Alison was grumpy all day. She couldn't focus on work, the students she taught English to noticed. She couldn't focus at home, thankfully Elliott didn't notice...or didn't care. Hanna was blowing up her phone with messages she was definitely _not _responding to. Cece called a few times but she didn't feel like lying to her and she didn't feel like telling her the truth either. The only person she could bare to respond to was her brother Jason, who texted her only to ask if she'd heard from their father. Which she hadn't.

**Thursday**

Emily found herself sitting in the loft all day under a fluffy blanket, feeling sorry for herself. She was hungover, tired and didn't feel like talking. Dani got it, Dani always got it and stayed away but Jon didn't. He kept coming up to check on her and trying to make her laugh. In the end she had to text Dani to distract him. She didn't get up for the rest of the day. She just watched Netflix and ate ice cream, she didn't even work at the bar that night.

**Friday**

"Ali D, are you avoiding me?"

Alison looked up from her lunch to see Cece leaning against the door of her office. A smile lingering on the blondes face as she raised a teasing eyebrow. The air of coolness surrounding her as always.

"No," Alison rolled her eyes, "Why are you at my work place?"

"Well when my little one decides to ignore my calls then I gotta check in!" Cece sat down opposite Ali and stealing one of her fries.

"Make yourself at home why don't you," Alison huffed, shifting in her seet.

"I will thanks," Cece threw her a wink, "Now...what's going on?"

"I...I can't tell you here. I'll tell you later," Alison swatted at Cece's insistent hand, "But only if your bring Chinese to my house. I'd kill for sweet and sour sauce right now."

"Alright bossy."

**Saturday**

Emily flew out to her Mom's for the weekend to take her mind off things. Her Mom always knew how to help and since her father passed away she always felt like her Mom was a little lonely. It felt good to spend some time with her. She did take comfort in her Mom dragging her to all of the so called 'clubs' she was involved in. In Emily's eyes a club was where you went at night to drink and dance and _hook up_. But apparently Pam's version involved flower arrangements and needle point. Still, at least her Mom was keeping busy and enjoying her retirement.

**Sunday**

"Alison?"

Alison glanced up, when she saw the voice belonged to Elliott her smile faltered, "You're home early-"

"I needed to do some paperwork," Elliott explained to her, stepping further into the study, "You've been quiet."

"I-"

"It wasn't a question. Just an observation."

"Right," Alison gave him a curt nod, eyes flickering between the book she was reading and Elliott.

"I'm worried about you."

"I...uh," Alison got up, shoving her open book on the coffee table and backing out of the room, "I need to go meet Hanna-"

"Alison," Elliott pleaded, making the blonde falter for a second, "Please stay home tonight".

"I'll order you some take-out," Alison hurried out the door.

**Monday**

There was a massive bar fight, glasses were getting smashed left, right and centre. It was Jon's fault, getting into a fight with some dude that was disrespecting Dani. Emily and Dani were both use to getting hit on at work, they did own a bar after all so there was bound to be drunk men that didn't remember their boundaries. Yet one guy slap's Dani's ass and made some _stupid _comment about the 'junk in her trunk' and Jon decided to get himself into one of the worst bar fights they'd ever seen.

**Tuesday**

"If I'm pregnant...if I keep it then I'd have to leave Elliott."

"_Yeah...I guess you would but maybe that would be for the best?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Think about it. Maybe this was meant to be...there's like a not even one in a billion chance of anyone getting **accidentally** inseminated right? And the chance's of an insemination taking are like...what did you say? Twenty percent?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well then, if you are pregnant it'd kinda be like fate right?"_

"Oh shut up Jason."

**Wednesday**

Jon's birthday bash was brilliant, they'd partied all day and ended up almost too drunk to unlock the door. The party continued in the loft for their closest friends. Somehow Dani and Emily found each other as the night went on, smashing their lips together in the privacy of the bathroom and later ending up in bed. It happened every now and then when they were too drunk to remember.

**Thursday**

Alison woke up and immediately rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach until she ended up dry heaving. She cursed herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. This donor would be fucking sorry. She didn't even care that the porcelain bowl was touching her, at this point she was just so glad that it was cooling her hot skin.

**Friday**

"Jon!" Emily grinned, jumping on her best boy-friend when he entered the bar, catching him in a faux head lock.

"Hey, E, how's my favourite brunette doing?" He chuckled, ruffling her hair, much to the brunette's dismay.

"You know, we're busy," Emily said, gesturing around the bar, "Anyway, where the fuck have you been? I haven't seen you since your birthday!"

"Yeah...about that-hey didn't you and Dani end up in bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't change the subject!" Emily smacked his arm.

"Alright!" Jon rubbed the sore spot, "I kind of...went home with Demi."

"Demi who?" Emily questioned, "Wait! Not Dani's twin sister?"

Jon rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"You are _such_ a dick!" Emily shook her head, "Dani is going to fucking kill you!"

**Saturday**

"Ugh," Alison grumbles, plonking next to Hanna and resting her head on the other blondes shoulder.

"Well you look like shit," Hanna snorted out a laugh.

"You know, whenever I feel bad about myself I just think," Alison pursed her lips, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I can always count on my good friend, Hanna to pick me up and make me feel better about myself."

"It may not be nice but it's the truth," Hanna smiled, sending Alison a wink.

"Well what would you look like if you'd been puking for the last hour?" Alison snapped.

"You think you're pregnant don't you?" Hanna asked, a serious tone taking over her voice.

"Hm...either that or I've suddenly become unable to keep any food down for no apparent reason," Alison rolled her eyes.

**Sunday**

"_Are you ready for tomorrow, Sweet Pea?"_

Emily took a deep breath, staring out into the ocean with the wind in her hair, "Yeah...No. I think so...I mean I don't know."

"_Those are all the possible answers, would you like to pick one?"_

Emily laughed, "I'm kind of...excited. But also really nervous."

"_That sounds more reasonable. Have you made any decisions if she is pregnant?"_

"I want the baby, if there is a baby."

"_It's good to know what you want. Just remember to be nice to that woman if you do meet her."_

"I will, Mom, of course I will."

**Monday**

"This is it," Hanna grabbed Alison's hand, trying to calm her friend down.

"Alright, shall we see what's going on?" Dr Scott asked, giving the blondes a tight smile.

"Just get it over with now," Alison snapped.

"Sorry," Dr Scott picked up a white strip of paper and the cup of Alison's pee, "Pink means pregnant."

Alison and Hanna held their breaths while they watched the stick being pulled out of the cup. Hanna's mouth feel open while Alison's face clouded into anger when they saw the undoubtedly pink stick.

"Congratulations, Babe," Hanna whispered, nudging Alison gently with her shoulder.

"You're pregnant, Miss DiLaurentis."

"Hey," Hanna turned the other blonde, "At least you can tell Elliot that you're definitely fertile."

"Hanna!"

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"_So what happens now Babe?"_

"Uh...Well the donor...uh-" Alison shuffled through the paperwork she'd received this morning, "Emily Fields, is going to call me I guess-"

"_Are you going to meet her?"_

"I don't know..." Alison bit her lip, Cece's pressing voice getting to her, "I don't even know where she lives. I just know that she wants the baby."

"_Alright, Babe, well text me and we'll do lunch or something tomorrow okay?"_

"Yeah, Cece, I'll see you soon."

"_Oh and Ali?" _Cece's voice caught her before she hung up.

"Uh huh?"

"_Sorry you're pregnant."_

The line went dead and Alison frowned, pulling the phone from her ear. She glanced up when Hanna joined her in the kitchen.

"Is Cece coming over?"

"No," Alison shook her head, "She's at work."

"Are you okay? I know you thought you were pregnant but thinking and knowing are different right?" Hanna asked, seeing Alison narrow her eyes told her that she didn't want to talk about it, "I'm just saying...like maybe you should think about what you want again before you talk to the donor."

"Han, please can we just not talk about baby stuff for now?" Alison pleaded, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "It's bad enough that I'm growing one."

"Sure," Hanna smirked, "But you should probably know, you can't have coffee when you're pregnant."

That made Alison scowl.

* * *

Alison was asleep when the phone rang from an unknown number.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"_Hi," _A woman said, her voice sounding nervous. Alison waited for the woman to say something but the line was silent.

"Who's calling?" Alison snapped, dragging herself off the couch and towards the kitchen.

"_Emily Fields."_

Alison paused, her hand suspended in the air holding her juice, "Oh," she swallowed, not knowing what to say, "Hi."

"_You're uh...Alison, right?" _Emily spoke after another long pause.

"Yup," Alison popped the 'p', humming to herself under her breath to keep calm. She wasn't looking forward to talking to the donor, let alone so soon but the donor seemed to have other ideas. If it were up to Alison she probably would of waited until the last possible moment, "So..."

"_So," _Emily repeated, _"Sorry, I don't really know what to say."_

Alison heard a sigh escape Emily's lips, "Well that makes two of us, I usually require dinner and a movie before letting someone knock me up," She was met with silence and rolled her eyes, so far her impression of Emily wasn't that great and now she'd just blown hers, "Bad joke."

"_No!...No, it was funny."_

"Right," Alison pursed her lips.

"_So...uh. How are you feeling?" _

Alison frowned, "I don't know, morning sickness blows."

"_Sorry...Uh I-"_

"Look lets not draw this out," Alison snapped, getting frustrated, "I'm pregnant with your child and we need to decide what to do."

"_Okay..." _Emily sounded taken aback, _"Um...what do you want?"_

"A large glass of wine," Alison pouted.

"_Are-Have you been drinking?"_

"No, I'm not stupid," Alison scowled, "I want to know what you want so lay it all out there."

"_Alright, uh...well I want the baby. I'd like a chance to raise it. Even if you don't want it maybe you'd still give me that chance-"_

"What and for the rest of my life know that my child is out there?"

"_I just meant if you don't...what do you want?"_

Alison let out a deep breath, "It's complicated."

"_Okay?"_

"My life-there's no room for a baby. I can't do it alone."

"_You would never be alone Alison, I really want to be there for this child."_

"No, Emily, I would be alone, if my fiancé finds out about this then I will definitely be _alone,"_ Alison rubbed a hand over her face, feeling the weight of the sentence come down on her like a ton of bricks.

"_But?"_

"What do you mean but?"

"_You said it was complicated so I'm guessing you have more feelings toward the subject than 'my fiancé won't like it'."_

"I thought I was pregnant before it was confirmed and as much as I wish it wasn't...the idea is kind of growing on me."

"_That's fantastic, Alison, if you want this then we can-"_

"That's not what I said. I said that the idea of it might not seem too bad, but if and that's a big if I decide to do this then you are going to be here one hundred fucking percent, got it?"

"_Yes, of course. One hundred percent."_

"So what now?" Alison sat down, "I don't even know where you live and I'm considering having your baby."

"_I guess we should meet or talk more...we could Skype until we know each other better?I don't know..."_

"Yeah, we can Skype, I mean unless you want to do this without knowing what each other look like. Then we could try to guess when the baby pops out," Alison chuckled.

"_When or if?"_

Alison pursed her lips, hearing the smile in Emily's voice, "It's an or. As in your baby _or _my fiancé."

"_How attached are you to your fiancé?" _Emily made Alison laugh.

"I'll answer that once I find out if you're good looking or not," She challenged, making Emily gasp.

"_What about you?! I could be a supermodel in comparison, you don't know."_

"Exactly, I don't know. So are you a supermodel?"

"_No. Are you?"_

"Not exactly," Alison chuckled, "I'm a teacher."

"_So you like kids!"  
_

"No," Alison shook her her head, "Not even slightly."

"_So Skype?"_

"Yeah Skype," Alison bit her lip, "Why do I feel like I don't want to hang up?"

"_My winning personality?"_

"Very funny," Alison hung up the phone but couldn't seem to shake her smile for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**So since this story was pre written I stuck to around 1,000 word **

**chapters but it seems like you guys would prefer long so in this chapter **

**I've merged seven and what would've been eight together to see ho it goes.**

**Let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks.**

**WARNING: This chapter may contain nuts...also a little bit of non consensual touching.**

**Chapter Seven**

Emily felt elated after her phone call with Alison, she felt like there really was a chance they could do this and they obviously got on well and that was important. She wondered what Alison looked like.

"What's up chuck?" Dani stumbled into the bar, dropping her rash guard and board on the floor.

"I'm just thinking about my phone call with Alison actually," Emily grinned, handing Dani a towel.

"How was that by the way? Judging by that smile I'd say well."

"It's pretty much all I've been thinking about since yesterday but your judgement would be correct. She didn't say she'd have the baby but she didn't say she wouldn't either," Emily pursed her lips, "I don't know, I feel positive about it and she seems nice."

"I know that smile," Dani narrowed her eyes, "You like her."

"I've spoken to her once," Emily rolled her eyes, "I don't even know what she looks like."

"I'm just saying, Em," Dani raised her hands in defence.

"Well don't."

"Jeez," Dani huffed, watching Emily go into the back and swinging up onto the bar. When Emily's phone chirped, signalling a Skype call Dani couldn't help but answer.

The picture was fuzzy for a moment before a blonde woman came onto the screen, she was sitting on a sofa, in a baggy sweater and shorts.

"Hi," Dani frowned.

"_Hi."_

"Holy shit, are you Alison?" Dani raised her eyebrows, mouth falling open. The blonde nodded before another blonde popped into view.

"_Jesus Christ, Al, she's fucking beautiful!"_

"_Hanna!" _Alison scolded, _"I thought I was your only lesbian crush?"_

"_No, you're my lesbian fantasy dream girl-"_

"_What did you just call me?"_

"_But that girl," _Hanna pointed her finger towards the screen, _"I'd like to butter her croissant, if you know what I mean."_

"_I _always _know what you mean," _Alison rolled her eyes.

"_I'd like to put my toad in her hole, if you catch my drift."_

"_I wasn't aware you had a toad."  
_

"_I'd like to trim her bush, if you get me."_

"_Alright enough," _Alison pulled a face, _"You're gross."_

"_Hey, at least your baby Daddy is super hot! You won't have an uggo, lizard baby."_

"I'm not Emily," Dani decided to clarify after watching the on screen banter.

"_Then who the fuck are you?" _Hanna frowned.

"Dani! What the hell?" Emily rushed passed, snatching her phone and holding it up to her face nervously.

"_Jesus fucking Christ, are all the woman where you are just fucking beautiful?" _Hanna's eyes widened. Emily blushed.

"Sorry about Dani, she picked up my phone," Emily grinned sheepishly. Her eyes stuck on Alison's smile.

"_Hi, Emily," _She spoke softly.

"_Yeah hi, Emily, I'm Hanna," _Hanna waved, _"It's nice to meet the father of my child."_

"_Hanna, would you shut up," _Alison snapped, shifting her eyes from Hanna to Emily.

"_The way I see it you two need me."_

"_You do, do you?" _Alison raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Em, Alison's friend has the hots for me," Dani's face appeared over Emily's shoulder.

"_Well of course I fucking do! Do you not own a mirror?!" _

"You're not so bad yourself honey," Dani sent her a wink, "So uh, what team do you play for?"

"_I don't like sports," _Hanna's nose crinkled.

"Not what I meant," Dani smirked.

As the conversation continued Alison and Emily locked eyes. Alison mouthed sorry and they shared a smile, perhaps they'd get some time to talk without their nosey friends.

* * *

**Alison: Sorry about earlier. Perhaps we could do it again, minus the friends. A x**

Emily smiled, rolling over in bed and propping herself up by her pillows. She didn't hesitate to hit the call button.

"_Hi," _Alison picked up on the first ring.

"Maybe we _should _try that again," Emily smiled.

"_Maybe," _Alison sighed, _"Sorry about Hanna, she's not usually that uh...gay."_

Emily frowned, "Does that bother you?"

"_Not at all. But it bothers me she was hitting on your friend."_

"Dani can handle herself," Emily shrugged.

"_Does Dani always flirt with girls?"_

"Probably, she is a lesbian after all."

"_Oh."_

"Does that bother you?" Emily repeated.

"_Like I said, not at all," _Alison paused, _"Should it?"_

"Full disclosure...I'm gay," Emily said quietly, biting her lip.

"_Full disclosure...I'm not."_

"Have you thought anymore?" Emily asked, hope coming into her voice.

"_No," _Alison shot her down quickly, _"It's a hard decision. Carry on with my life or take the path to the unknown."  
_

"The unknown could be better you know?"

"_I know," _Alison paused, _"It could also be worse. That's the problem. What if I go through with this and you change your mind? Then I'm stuck alone with a baby."_

Emily sat up in bed, "Alison, I swear, I wouldn't do that. If you decide to do this then I'm here, one hundred percent. You'll never be alone. Okay?"

"_Let's just talk about this later," _Alison dismissed.

"Okay," Emily deflated.

"_I'll talk to you later."_

Emily paused, not understanding the change in demeanour but before she could ask, Alison hung up. Emily frowned, pulling the phone away from her ear.

**I forgot to mention pretzels, watermelon and popsicles help with morning sickness. I looked it up. E x**

* * *

"Alright class, have your assignments on my desk by tomorrow afternoon," Alison gave her students a quick wave as they filed out. She lent her elbows on her desk, finishing up her marking with one last essay. She groaned internally when she found yet another spelling error. She was teaching sixteen year old students for God sake.

The door closing make her look towards it, frowning when there was no one there. Suddenly there was a body behind her, pressing into her and a large hand between her shoulder blades, pinning her torso to the desk.

"Miss me?" A harsh voice was whispered into her ear, hot breath tickling her neck.

"Noel?" Alison gasped, struggling against the restraint of the boy's weight, "Let me up!"

Noel chuckled darkly and grabbed the hair at the back of her head, tugging her into a sitting position on her desk chair.

"I thought you'd transferred," Alison hissed, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I came back," He smirked, "I couldn't let my favourite teacher live without me, could I?"

"Somehow I think you could have."

"Uh uh," Noel grabbed her jaw, his fingers painfully pushing into her flesh, "You know what you get for that smart mouth of yours."

Alison's angry eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them fall, not in front of _him_.

"You're mine Miss DiLaurentis and I'm going to have you," Noel grinned, sliding his hand over Alison's chest and grabbing her painfully. He fisted her hair more forcefully, using the leverage to smash Alison's face against his covered crotch, "Just one mistake, that's all you have to make before I can have you."

"Fuck you!" Alison growled, trying to push Noel away but he was much stronger than her and continued grinding himself into her face. He tugged sharply at her hair, pulling her face inches from his own. His other hand shot between her legs, grabbing her hard.

"I can do what the fuck I want with a nasty little whore like you," Noel spat. With one move he shoved her onto the floor. She landed heavily. His face changed from menacing to an easy smirk, "Catch you later, Miss D."

* * *

Alison's stomach immediately emptied itself as soon as she made it home. She furiously wiped her eyes and mouth on a towel while grabbing her ringing cell phone.

"What?" She spat, her anger redirecting towards whoever was on the other end of the phone call.

"_Alison?"_

"Emily?" Alison frowned, checking the caller ID, "_Fuck_."

"_Are you okay?"_

"Fine," Alison automatically hissed before rolling her eyes at herself.

"_You don't sound fine, Alison."_

"I just-" Alison threw her head back, letting out a long breath, "It doesn't fucking matter. What do you want?"

"_Do you want to talk about it?" _Emily asked tenderly, _"I know we're strangers but-"_

"Jesus, I don't want to talk!" Alison growled, "No offence or whatever but why did you call?"

"_I uh...just wanted to know if you'd like to Skype but...I guess you're...uh, busy?"_

"Yeah, I'm busy."

"_O-kay...uh, maybe we cou-"  
_

Alison hung up, she couldn't deal with Emily right now. Not when she'd just found out that Noel Kahn was back in Rosewood.

* * *

"What so you basically shouted at her, hung up and now you're blaming her for not calling you?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

Alison rolled her eyes, she didn't even understand why Hanna needed to accompany her to the grocery store as it is. Let alone to come and lecture her, "Well it _is _her fucking baby growing inside me, Hanna. She could at least check in."

"Remember how you told me to make sure you weren't such an utter fucking bitch to Emily-"

"No, I didn't say that."

"-well I listened to you, Ali. You're being a bitch. A total and complete bitch and-"

"Hanna," Alison scolded.

"-I thought you aught to know."

"Great, thanks for that, Hanna," Alison's voice dripped with sarcasm.

* * *

"Alison?"

Alison squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she'd gotten past without getting noticed. She took a step towards the office, poking her head in.

"There you are," Elliott smiled, "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

Alison licked her lips, her eyes shifting around the room. She was barely ever in here. Elliott had claimed the space as _his_. Even though it was _her _childhood home, "No, I've just been busy."

"Too busy for your future husband?" Elliott raised an eyebrow, beckoning her over to the couch he was sitting on.

Alison frowned, slowly making her way over and sitting down. Making sure there was some space between them, "Of course not."

Elliott looked at her, raising his hand and tucking a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear. Running his fingers along her jaw and taking her chin between his fingers, "You really are beautiful, Alison."

"Thank you," She said quietly.

"Perhaps we could spend some time catching up?" He cocked his head to the side, giving her a sly grin. His fingers curling around her knee, pushing her dress up a little.

"I, uh, I was just going to get in the shower," Alison's eyes fell to her hands, "I'm tired."

"Shall I join you?"

"I'm not in the mood, Elliott," Alison quickly stood up, making distance between them.

"Alison, what the hell is going on with you?" Elliott's face changed to worry, "How are we supposed to get married if you won't even talk to me?"

Alison sighed, staring out of the window at nothing in particular and folding her arms over her stomach, "Maybe I don't want that."

Elliott stepped up behind her, placing his hand on her lower back, "I'll let that comment slide for now, since you really haven't been yourself but eventually we do have to talk about this."

_And the baby in my belly too_, Alison thought bitterly.

"Have a good shower darling," he kissed the side of her head before leaving her to ponder her thoughts.

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you very much for the reviews.**

**Please keep them coming.**

**In reply to your comments...**

**For the guest that doesn't usually read in-progress stories for **

**fear of them remaining unfinished... don't fear! This story is actually finished, **

**I'm not writing chapter by chapter so you'll definitely get it all.**

**Also sorry...no Mona in this story unfortunately.**

**Chapter Nine**

"You've been in a bad mood for days now, Fields," Jon wrapped an arm around her.

Emily sighed, Jon was right. She wanted to speak to Alison but the last couple of times she'd spoken to her the blonde hadn't been that receptive. It made Emily falter every time she reached for the phone.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do about Alison."

"Yeah?" Jon cocked his head to the side, "What's going on with her? Dan said she was gorgeous."

"She's beautiful," Emily nodded in agreement, "But she's also moody. The first time I talked to her it was easy. We got on really well, we clicked. For two strangers in this situation it went really well but now..." Emily sighed, "She's grumpy, she was kind of rude and she hung up on me, _twice_. I need to ring her but I don't want to ring her if she's going to be moody so I'm waiting."

"For her to call you?" Jon asked, Emily nodded, "Babe, you don't want to miss out on anything just because the _pregnant and hormonal _woman is moody."

"You're right," Emily scrubbed a hand over her face, "You are so right. I'm going to call her."

"Alright, just remember your goal," Jon said, receiving a nod.

* * *

"_Well, well, well."_

"Uh, hello?" Emily frowned, throwing herself onto her bed.

"_It's Hanna, I need to talk to you."_

"Is Alison okay?"

"_She's fine, she's asleep. I just think you need a little advice."  
_

"I do?" Emily asked, "About what?"

"_About Ali, obviously," _Hanna huffed, _"Look Ali isn't exactly an easy person to get on with and she told me that she snapped at you. You can't take offence Emily, she's just like that."  
_

"What? I don't understand."

"_Ugh, Ali's at best a bitch twenty four seven so with the added pregnancy hormones and the stress of everything she has literally no chance of being decent."_

"What so she's just not a very nice person?"

"_I didn't say that, she's just complicated. Ali finds emotion in every day life difficult so this is hard for her."_

"Alright, so you want me to...?"

"_I just don't want you to give up on her. She might be a temperamental bitch but I honestly think she wants your baby."_

"Really?" Emily's face lit up, "That's fantas-"

"_Just be there for her, not just the baby. Ali...she's...like I said, she's complicated, there is absolutely no way that she could do this alone."_

"I will, I swear. I _want _to be there."

"_Good. Then no matter how much of an asshole she is don't stop calling again, if you want this then make sure she __**never**_ _feels alone."  
_

"Alright. I think I get it Hanna, thank for this-"

"_I'm going to hang up now but I'll text you from my phone so you have my number. I can't help with anything baby related but think of me as your guide to Ali handbook. I want to help."_

* * *

Emily couldn't help but admire her. She had to admit Alison was absolutely beautiful and with a body to match. She was definitely Emily's 'type'. Hey eyes scanned over Alison's outfit. A tight blue shirt, black suit jacket and matching skirt. Her hair in loose curls and her face adorning make-up. Despite how ridiculously hot Alison looked, Emily almost missed the comfy look from a few days ago when the blonde was just in her sweatshirt.

"I want to come and visit you," Emily said, rubbing her hands together, "I think if we spent some time together it'd give you an idea of how this would work. Plus it would probably be a good idea to get to know each other better."

Alison's eyes downcast and she shifted uncomfortably, _"Emily, my fiancé-"_

"I can make it easy for you Alison. I can stay at a hotel, out of your way. We can just meet up when you call."

Alison pursed her lips, looking in deep thought for a moment, _"So our meet ups would be on my terms?"  
_

Emily nodded, "Completely on your terms. I'd just be close by and waiting for your phone call."

"_Okay."_

Emily grinned, "Okay," She smiled, "Where do you live anyway?"

"_Rosewood."  
_

"Pennsylvania? That's where I was born." Emily's eyebrow shifted upwards.

"_Yes. Where do **you**_ _live, Emily?"_

"Jupiter."

"_Florida? That's like more than a thousand miles away! When I have this baby how the fuck am I supposed to raise it with someone who lives like twenty fucking hours away?!"_

"Alison, it's an hour flight for now and something to decide later," Emily paused, "You said when again instead of if."

"_Emily, I'll say this one more fucking time," _Alison hissed, _"I am **not **raising this baby alone!"_

"Alison, I am going to do everything in my power to make this easy for you. I'll move if that's what you want me to do," Emily rolled her eyes, "Jesus, I'll move into your bloody house if that's what you need to feel comfortable."

Alison's lips twitched and that's the last thing Emily saw before Alison disconnected the call.

"Fantastic," Emily huffed, dropping her phone onto the couch and rubbing a hand over her face. She remembered her conversation with Hanna, hanging onto it somewhat. She promised herself that she wouldn't let Alison's temper effect her. There was a reason Alison was so closed off, Emily just didn't know it. Maybe some day she would but for now she had to make damn sure that Alison knew she was _there_.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cece asked after Alison had just spent the last twenty minutes in her bathroom throwing up. Alison shook her head no and practically collapsed onto her friends couch. Cece made a sympathetic face and rubbed Alison's back.

"Pregnancy doesn't agree with me," Alison grumbled, picking up the watermelon from the coffee table.

"Life doesn't agree with you, Alison but you'll kick ass in the end," Cece chuckled, "So are you going to keep it? That Emily chick sounds like she's trying hard."

Alison pouted, "I don't know what to do."

"Care to elaborate?" Cece raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so torn," A tear appeared but she quickly wiped away before it could fall down her cheek, "If it was just me and Emily then maybe-" Alison shrugged, staring at the floor.

"Elliott isn't part of this decision, Ali, he shouldn't even be a factor," Cece shook her head.

That earned another shrug.

"Ali, Emily wants this baby so if you want it too, even just a little then you should have it. If you don't you'll regret it so much," Cece grabbed Alison's hand, "Is Elliott worth that? Does he make you so happy that you'd be okay ending the chance to have this child?"

Alison stayed perfectly still, her eyes not leaving the floor. Her teeth cutting into her lower lip. Suddenly the tears were falling and a sob escaped her lips. Cece was on her in seconds, wrapping her arms around her friend and rocking her back and fourth.

"N-no," Alison sobbed, "He's not."

Cece furrowed her eyebrows, "Then why-"

"I'm scared!" Alison shouted, pushing Cece until she was away from her. Alison ran her fingers through her hair, tugging to try and contain her sobbing. One more look at her friend's confused and worried face made her bolt out the door. She never was one for emotion.

"Oh, Ali," Cece whispered to her empty apartment.

* * *

All Alison wanted was to spend a little time alone, to regain her thoughts and composure. But no, of course not. Hanna had to be just hanging out in her house, sprawled across her couch and eating her food.

"When will you have an ultrasound?" Hanna asked lazily.

"I don't know," Alison dismissed.

"Alright moody," Hanna raised both eyebrows, "I just want to find out if it's a lizard baby."

"Jesus, Hanna, could you not?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Hanna mused.

"I don't care," Alison frowned.

"Is it going to have Emily's last name or yours?"

"Oh my God, Hanna, will you just shut the fuck up about the stupid fucking baby!" Alison threw a pillow at Hanna, hitting her on the head.

"Uh, ouch!" Hanna scowled, "What the fuck crawled up your ass today?"

"I'm sick of _you_," Alison yelled, "So why don't you just get the fuck out of my house?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna stood up, "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes," Alison spat, walking upstairs without a second glance.

* * *

"Did you grow a beard?" Alison peered at her laptop screen with distaste, "It looks absolutely ridiculous."

"_Ah, dear sister. It's always a pleasure to talk to you," _Jason laughed, lighting up a cigarette.

"Do you have to do that in front of me?" Alison wrinkled her nose.

"_You can't second hand smoke through a laptop. Now what's going on with you?"_

Alison's eyes fell to her lap, she pursed her lips in thought, "I want to talk to you about this baby and I need you to be non bias."

"_Alright," _Jason nodded, _"I can do that but why aren't you speaking to your friends? They're women so might have a little more to say on the emotional side of things."  
_

"Way to gender stereotype," Alison rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I need you to be non bias."

"_Go ahead, Ali," _Jason chuckled, "_I'll help as much as I can."_

"Okay," Alison chewed her lip, "I have three choices. Keep the baby, give it to Emily or..."

"_I get the idea," _Jason said softly once Alison's voice trailed off, _"What are you leaning towards?"_

"I can't give it to Emily," Alison shrugged, "I'd spend the rest of my life knowing my kid was out there and wondering."

"_Yeah, I can see that, so that leaves two options."_

"I don't know," Alison suddenly found her hands interesting.

"_I can't pretend to know what you should do, Ali, but I do know you," _Jason paused, _"I know it's hard for you but you need to just be honest with yourself."_

"I guess I don't have much practice with that," Alison mumbled.

"_I know," _Jason looked down sadly, _"But this decision needs honesty and that's the best possible advice I could give you."_

Alison looked away, swallowing thickly, "Got any advice on how to do that?"

"_That's the question I guess. What feels right? What won't you regret?"_

"I wouldn't regret keeping the baby but I'm scared," Alison furrowed her eyebrows, "What if I go through with this and Emily bails-"

"_I really doubt that would happen. She's the one who wanted to wait in the first place. If it wasn't for the fact Emily **wants **this baby we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

"Fine," Alison rolled her eyes, "It's not that. Jason, what if I end up like Mom?"

"_Alison, Mom was ill, what she did to you..." _Jason's eyes closed in regret, he let out a deep breath, _"Ali, you would never do that to anyone, especially not your own child."_

"How can you be so sure?" Alison wiped at her wet eyes.

"_Don't forget that I've known you all your life little sister."_

"I'm not going to be your _little _sister for long if I go through with this," Alison made them both laugh.

"_Ali," _Jason's voice turned serious, _"Just remember that you're not Mom, remember that you have a lot to offer a child."_

"Thanks, Jay," Alison gave him a small smile.

"_This is all a big deal, maybe it would be worth going to see Dr Sullivan again?"_

"Y-you think I need therapy?"

"_No, that's not what I mean. I'm saying it might be good to just go over things, you know, make sure you're dealing with everything?"_

Alison bit her lip, "I..." Her eyes met Jason's, seeing the concern, "Maybe that would be a good idea, just to...check."

"_Great, you can set up an appointment this week and let me know how it goes?"_ Jason grinned.

"Yeah," Alison nodded, "Alright."

**Please leave your comments, thoughts or general musings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Yeah, Mom, I'm on my way to the hotel," Emily explained from the back of a cab. Since Jon's family lived in Rosewood Emily was thrilled they let her stay at their hotel for free in exchange for doing some shifts at the bar.

"_And how is Alison? Is she still being difficult?"_

"I don't know," Emily licked her lips, "She's temperamental so I never know what will set her off."

"_Just remember, Emmy, she's the mother of your child," _Pam paused, _"Always treat her as such okay?"_

"I will, Mom, I promise," Emily smiled.

"_Alright, well I'm going to get to my book club but have a good evening, Sweat Pea," _Pam said goodbye, disconnecting the call just as Emily pulled up at The Radley Hotel.

* * *

The hotel was gorgeous, Emily could appreciate some nice décor when pushed. She'd sent Alison a simple '**I'm here. E x**' text when she'd arrived, not receiving any reply. Jon's parents had been more than welcoming, taking Emily out for dinner with Jon's younger brother, Noel.

She was working in the bar at 10.30 pm when the woman she was waiting for a text from walked in with a tall guy, holding her hand. Emily's eyes roamed over Alison's tight dress appreciatively, paying extra attention to the blondes ample cleavage before she looked up to find bright blue eyes on hers and a shocked expression. Emily gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile and watched the pair take their seats. She grabbed the drink menus and made her way over.

"Hello, I'm Emily and I'll be your server this evening," She smiled, "Here are your drinks menus and we also have a specials board."

"I'll take a whiskey, Glenlivet if you have it," The man nodded, making eye contact with her. Not that Emily noticed, she was too busy staring at Alison while she looked at her hands, "And she'll have your finest white wine."

"Coming right up!" Emily grinned, taking the menus and making her way back to the bar.

She was fixing their drinks when she received a message.

**From Alison: I didn't realise you were staying here.**

**To Alison: I told you I'd be close by.**

She took the drinks over quickly, politely nodding and returning to her position behind the bar. She watched as Alison took a sip of her 'wine' and smiled.

**To Alison: How's your apple juice?**

The corner of the blondes lips turned up as Emily watched her read the message.

"Emily Fields!"

A voice exclaimed, Emily turned and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Paige?" she blinked, a smile creeping onto her face, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Paige said, "How about I buy you a drink and we can catch up?"

"I'd like that," Emily's eyes sparkled.

"How's your life Emily?" Paige took her hand, "What's changed since we were together?"

Emily's eyes flickered to Alison before back to Paige, "Well Jupiter Surf has gotten more popular, Jon has way more girls to pick from now," She chuckled, "And uh...my Mom is doing better. She attends some groups and she keeps herself busy."

"I don't think Jon needs anymore encouragement," Paige laughs, "But that's great about your Mom though, Em."

"What about you?"

"I live here now, I have a job at the high school. Athletic supervisor, it isn't the Olympics but I love it," Paige paused, her gaze bouncing from their clasped hands to Emily's eyes, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Oh please," Emily rolled her eyes, "You know you have been my only serious relationship."

"Maybe I could take you on a date some time then? We seem to both be in a better place since our break up," Paige said, earning a shy smile.

The pair shot apart when someone cleared their throat. Alison's eyes narrowed at Paige, while Emily gulped, being this close to Alison made her feel a little overwhelmed. Her eyes flickering from Alison's face to her flat belly.

Alison lent against the counter, waiting for Emily's eyes to fall to her cleavage before purring out, "Can I have another special drink, Emily?"

Emily licked her lips, too busy admiring the view to catch the wink Alison sent Paige.

"Of course, Ali, I'll make you as many as you want," Emily grinned, grabbing a wine glass.

"I didn't realize you had a social life," Alison turned her attention to Paige.

"You can put your claws away, Alison, we're not at school now," Paige rolled her eyes.

"You two know each other?" Emily frowned, placing the fresh glass into Alison's waiting hand.

"We teach at the same school," Paige explained, "How do you two know each other?"

Alison narrowed her eyes, "You first," she nodded between Paige and Emily.

"We were in a relationship for four years," Paige grinned smugly, "Your turn."

Alison licked her lips, recoiling at the new information, she glanced over her shoulder to check Elliott was busy. She lent in close to both woman, raising her eyebrow challengingly, "I'm carrying her baby."

Their mouths fell open and they watched Alison saunter away with her drink.

"E-Emily, is that true?"

"Yes," Emily whispered.

"How?" Paige held her hands up, "I don't even want to know. Emily that's the girl that bullied me in high school."

Emily's face dropped, she remembered Paige telling her about the 'Queen Bitch' of her high school. She bullied Paige for being gay, nicknaming her 'Pig Skin' and getting the whole school to play along. She wrote Paige notes pretending to be her crush and when Paige wrote back she'd read the notes out to the whole school. She'd pushed Paige into lockers, knocked books out of her hands on a daily bases. She was the meanest girl in school and she was having Emily's baby.

* * *

"Favourite colour?"

Alison pushed her noodles around in the take out box, she was sitting on Emily's hotel bed with the brunette opposite her. Emily said they should get to know each other better.

"Yellow."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty Four."

"What were you like in high school?"

Alison's eyes flickered up to Emily's, she was looking down at her food, "What has _Paige _told you?" She wrinkled her nose, placing her hardly touched chow mien on the bedside table.

"You don't like Chinese food?"

"I can't um...keep much down lately."

"Is there anything you can?" Emily got up, grabbing the room service phone.

"Watermelon," Alison said, making Emily smile.

"Hey, Chris, can I get a load of watermelon up here?" Emily asked, "Yeah, thanks."

Alison smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

"I want to make sure you eat," Emily sat back down.

"Horrible," Alison said quietly, "To answer your question."

Emily raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was a bad person in high school."

"And now?" Emily asked gently.

"Now I _try_," Alison shrugged.

"You're such an open book," Emily chuckled.

"Sarcasm suits you," Alison rolled her eyes.

"What about family?"

"What about it?" Alison frowned.

"Well do you have any?"

"I have an older brother, Jason," Alison replied, "We don't see each other much but we're close."

"What about parents?"

"I have them."

"Alison-"

"Mom's dead," Alison sighed, "Thank God."

"Thank God?" Emily cocked her head to the side, "That's pretty dark, Ali."

Alison pursed her lips, smiling slightly at the nickname, "Let's just say the world is a better place without my _dear _Mother in it."

Emily studied Alison's face, looking for any hints but the girl remained stoic. She wasn't going to give anything away that she didn't want Emily to know, "What about your Dad?"

The blonde pondered the question, "He's alive."

"That's all I get?"

"For now," Alison shrugged, "What about you?"

"Um...I'm an only child, I grew up in Texas on an army camp-"

"Your Dad?" Alison raised a questioning eyebrow.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, he was pretty busy when he was still alive so it was just me and my Mom most of the time. Well and my best friend Jon, we kind of grew up together. He's actually why I'm staying here, his parents own the hotel-"

"Your best friend is a Kahn?" Alison's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Emily nodded, frowning at Alison's reaction, "Why?"

Alison's eyes snapped back to her food, her face morphing into indifference, "No reason."

Emily found herself studying Alison again, the woman in front of her really was closed off. Emily wondered if there would ever be a time she would feel like she knew Alison, knew her properly. Emily was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door, "That'll be your watermelon."

"I wish we could skip through this awkward phase," Alison dug into the fresh watermelon that was placed in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

Alison chewed on the piece of watermelon she was holding thoughtfully, "Like the awkward personal space boundaries and the walking on egg shells around each other."

Emily raised a teasing eyebrow, "Ali, if how you've been so far is walking on eggshells then I'm not sure I want to see you more relaxed-ouch!" Emily rubbed the sore spot on her arm that had just been punched, "For what it's worth, I am pretty comfortable around you."

"Well when I have to push this thing out of my vagina we'd better be closer than close."

"By 'that thing' I assume you mean our baby," Emily smiled, "And don't you mean _if_?"

Alison paused, putting down her watermelon and grabbing Emily's hand, "No, Emily, I mean _when_."

"What?" Emily's mouth dropped open.

"I'm going to have the baby," Alison said softly, keeping eye contact with the brunette.

"A-are you sure?" Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"No," Alison pursed her lips, glancing away for a split second, "But if you help me-"

"Yeah, I'll help you," Emily said, her voice filled with hope and excitement.

"Okay," Alison swallowed, "Then it's settled," She paused, "I'll do it."

Emily grabbed both of Alison's hands, "We'll do it."

The blonde nodded, "Together."

Suddenly Emily's arms were wrapped around her, hugging her fiercely, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Alison smiled, "Thank you...for trusting me with your baby."

"I think _our_ baby will be just fine," Emily grinned, pulling away, "And I promise your vagina will be just fine too."

That earned a smile as well as another punch.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

**Thank you all for your amazing comment, it really does motivate me **

**and I appreciate each and every one.**

**Chapter Ten**

"Mom?" Emily answered the phone.

"_Emily! Where have you been? I called you last night but you didn't answer and the night before that and your phone just went straight to voicemail!" _

"I'm so sorry, Mom, I was working the first night and last night I was actually with Alison so I didn't want-"

"_It's okay, Emmy, I wouldn't ever want to interrupt you and Alison but working? Did you get a job?"_

"Uh, well Jon's parents own The Radley Hotel, so I'm doing a little bar tending in exchange for a lovely room-"

"_A lovely room? Does it have a nice view?"_

"Yeah," Emily laughed, "Great view."

"_And how's Alison?"_

"She's suffering badly from morning sickness and she tired all the time."

"_Oh the poor dear, maybe I could give her some advice."_

"Yeah maybe, um, Mom I have some exciting news," Emily paused, a big smile gracing her lips, "Ali's decided to keep the baby. We're going to be parents!"

"_And I'm going to be a Grandmother!" _Pam exclaimed, _"How exciting, listen now that Alison is in this perhaps I could meet her."  
_

"It might be a little early for that, Mom but I could ask her if she'd be up for a Skype session?"

"_That sounds wonderful dear, set it up. Are you two getting on well?"_

"Yeah, we are, uh, Mom I'll call you back later. I'm just going somewhere with Noel okay?"

"_Alright, Emmy, I love you and don't forget about Skype!"_

* * *

"So my brother hasn't settled down yet?" Noel asked, knocking his shoulder against Emily's in a playful manner.

"No way!" Emily scoffed, "It would take a pretty special lady to get _him_ to stop chasing tail. Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend?"

"Nah, high school girls are boring to me," Noel led her into The brew, "There is this one teacher though, she's pretty hot."

"Oh yeah?" Emily chuckled, looking around the little coffee shop where she was meeting Paige, "What's she like?"

"Blonde hair, big blue eyes," Noel smirked, "The tightest little body I've ever seen."

Emily let out a loud laugh, "Oh buddy..."

She trailed off when she felt arms wrap around her waist, she spun around and instantly smiled. Hugging Alison to her.

"Hey beautiful," Emily grinned, "And hey baby," she placed a hand on Alison's stomach.

"Hey, Em I-" Alison's face fell when she saw who Emily was keeping company with, she shoved Emily's hand away from her stomach.

"Hey, Miss D, I thought you were just gaining weight but you're pregnant? Congrats," Noel smirked.

Emily smacked him upside the head, "Watch your mouth, jackass," Emily chuckled before her mouth opened in a laugh, "Wait is she the teacher?"

Noel's lips turned up.

"That's so cute!" Emily gushed, "Did you know he has a crush on you, Ali?"

Alison stayed motionless, not a single emotion crossing her face.

"Aww, Noel, although you have excellent taste there is no way you're getting your paws on my baby mama," Emily ruffled his hair.

"A boy can dream," Noel raised an eyebrow towards Alison.

"A word," Alison didn't give Emily a choice, grabbing her by the neck of the shirt and pulling her away.

"Mom wants to Skype with us later-"

"Why are you telling my student about my personal life?"

"The Kahn family know our situation, Ali-"

"Fuck you," Alison spat, turning on her heel and storming out.

"Okay then," Emily rolled her eyes, it was a good thing she was use to Alison by now. She joined Noel again, "Sorry about that, the hormones get to her."

"It's alright, Emily, she's not exactly a ray of sunshine in school," Noel said, earning a chuckle, "Anyway I better run, your friend will be here soon right?"

"Yeah...yeah," Emily nodded, remembering her 'date' with Paige, "Thanks for showing me where this place is."

"No problem, see you later," Noel waved, exiting the establishment.

* * *

"So Alison DiLaurentis is having your baby?" Paige asked after Emily had explained the situation.

Emily took a sip of her coffee, nodding, "Yeah."

"I have to say I'm slightly disappointed. I always thought," Paige paused, "Or hoped that we'd end up together."

Emily reached across the small table, grabbing Paige's hand, "Hey this doesn't mean that-"

"Yes it does," She cut her off, causing Emily to go back to her upright position, "Your life will always be connected to hers now."

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "It will but that doesn't mean we can't see where things go. I mean I _am _going to be around here a lot now."

"I'm sorry, Emily but Alison is bad news," Paige shook her head, "She poisons everything she touches."

"Don't, Paige-"

"What? You're sticking up for her now?" Paige scowled.

"It is kinda my job," Emily frowned back.

"Is it?" Paige raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Yes," Emily said, stressing the word, "She's having my baby so of course I'm going to stick up for her."

Paige shrugged, her eyes dancing around the room.

"Emily!"

Everyone in the coffee shop looked around to see the disturbance.

"Hanna?" Emily smiled. Hanna practically launched herself at Emily, tackle hugging her and ending up next to her on the one seater.

"It's so good to see you-"

"Yeah, Hanna me-"

"-and you are so beautiful-"

"Thank-"

"-oh my God did you see Alison last night-"

"Yea-"

"-she seemed super-" Hanna finally cut herself off when she saw Emily's company, "Paige?"

"Hanna Marin," Paige greeted.

"How do you two even know each other?" Hanna looked between Emily and Paige.

"Paige and I use to date," Emily explained.

"I didn't realise that you and Alison were friends now."

"Yeah," Hanna shrugged, "Ali's my best friend."

"That' surprising considering how awful she was to you in high school," Paige replied.

"Yeah well she's different now," Hanna dismissed, "Besides compared to Ali our lives were easy back then."

"Oh please," Paige scoffed, getting up to leave, "I'll talk to you later, Emily."

Hanna and Emily watched as Paige left before turning to each other.

"So she's your type?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Not typically but we went to University together and just clicked," Emily shrugged.

"Small world."

"Yeah, it is," Emily gave a small smile.

"Oh by the way, Ali text me the news," Hanna grinned, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Emily matched her grin, "I'm really grateful, I know it wasn't an easy decision for her-"

"Now she just needs to get rid of Elliott."

"Her fiancé?"

"Uh huh," Hanna nodded, "He won't support her but that's a good thing, he's such a dick."

"He is?" Emily cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah," Hanna huffed, "He's a total douche. Ali doesn't even like him!"

"Then why is she with him?"

"She dislikes the idea of being alone more than she dislikes Elliott," Hanna explained, "Ali's got a boat load of issues."

"I've noticed," Emily laughed.

"Yeah and you don't know the half of it!"

* * *

"So Alison, what brings you here?" Doctor Sullivan smiled at the nervous looking blonde on her office couch, "I haven't seen you since.."

"My Mom died," Alison shrugged, taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Whoa! Congratulations!"

"Yeah," Alison said quietly, frowning, "I figured I needed to sort some stuff out, you know, before the baby gets here."

"I think that's very sensible of you," Doctor Sullivan said, a tone of surprise entering her voice, "What can I help you with?"

"You know I'm not great at...being a person," Alison swallowed thickly, her eyes fixing on the floor, "And dealing with stuff is..."

"Hard," Doctor Sullivan asked.

"Yes," Alison's eyes snapped to hers, "There's a few issues."

"Well, why don't we start with the easiest?"

"Okay," Alison pursed her lips, "I'm scared that I won't be a good Mom."

"That's understandable given your history but you've grown so much as a person. When you came to see me before you overcame some massive hurdles and the fact that you're here today by the choices you've made? Well what do you think?"

Alison squinted her eyes.

"When I first met you, you never would've accepted any help and you would've torn apart anyone who was brave enough to suggest it."

Alison sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, "I guess you're right," She shrugged, "But I want...I _need_ to be better with..." her hand fell to her stomach.

"You are not Jessica, you are Alison and Alison wouldn't put herself before her child."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Emily asked, placing Alison's cup of lemon tea on the coffee table next to her laptop before settling comfortably next to her on the couch.

Alison cleared her throat slightly and nodded, "I guess, just...look after me. I've never done this."

"Never done what?" Emily glances at her while pulling up Skype on the screen.

"I'm not the sort of girl you'd usually introduce to your parents," Alison grumbled.

"Really?" Emily teased, "But you're such an even tempered individual."

"Shut up," Alison rolled her eyes. Both woman waited until Pam answered and they saw her on screen sitting at a desk.

"Hey, Mom," Emily smiled, giving a wave.

"_Oh my gosh, Emmy, you told me she was beautiful but you didn't say she was **this **beautiful!" _Pam peered at Alison.

"Mom-"

"Thank you, Mrs Fields, you're very beautiful too. I can see where Em gets her gorgeous smile from," Alison said, Emily's mouth dropped open and she turned to the blonde with a stunned expression, "What?" Alison raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck?" Emily mouthed, Alison just sent her a cheeky wink.

"_How far along are you?"_

"Uh," Alison looked up, trying to calculate, "Like nearly nine weeks."

"_And how are you feeling, Alison? Emmy said your morning sickness was bothering you, is your Mother helping?"_

"I, um, actually my Mom passed away," Alison glanced at her hands, picking at a thread of her jumper.

"_Oh you poor thing, you can't go through this without a Mother. Emmy, give her my number, day or night you can call or text. No question is too small okay honey?"_

"Thank you, Mrs Fields," Alison gave a tiny but genuine smile.

"_Call me Pam," _ Pam said warmly,_ "Is Emily looking after you properly?"  
_

"She's, uh," Alison giggled, "She's being really helpful, she's feeding me a lot of watermelon."

"_Are you going to be alright when she goes home?"_

"Well her flight leaves in a couple of hours so I'd hope so," Alison joked.

"I'll come back as soon as she wants me to, Mom," Emily interjected.

"_Well of course you will, Emmy, where else would you be?" _her Mom frowned at her.

"I just meant-"

"_Emily, this woman is your number one priority from here on out, if she so much as stubs a toe then you'd better be there young lady-"_

"Mom!" Emily cut her off, elbowing Alison gently while the blonde beside her couldn't stop giggling, "I've got to go or I'll be late."

"_But I haven't finished."_

"I'll give Ali your number and I'll call you when I land," Emily saw her Mom's moth open but beat her to it, "I mean after I've called Alison of course."

"_Well alright then-"_

"Bye Mom, love you."

"Bye Pam!" Alison nodded while Emily shut her laptop.

"Don't!" Emily pointed her finger at Alison's laughing face.

"Your Mom is so fucking hilarious," Alison grinned.

"Yeah and you didn't exactly need my help," Emily smiled back.

"Perhaps not but could you imagine your Mom meeting Hanna?" Alison raised an eyebrow. They both burst out laughing, "We'd better grab some popcorn, _Emmy_."

Emily pouted at the teasing use of her nickname.

* * *

"So when are you going to tell Elliott, little one?" Cece stoked Alison's hair.

Alison huffed from her place on the couch with her head on Cece's lap, "How about when I go into labor?"

"Very funny," Cece swatted her butt, "But I wouldn't worry, you have plenty of time to figure it out."

"I guess," Alison sighed heavily.

"Emily seems to be sticking around?"

"So far."

"How's the sickness?"

"Shitty."

"Hanna said that Emily's gay?" Cece caught Alison's attention as she sat up.

"So?" She frowned.

"You could just marry her and be a family," Cece chuckled.

"Sure," Alison scoffed, "Except the fact that I'm straight and I have to put this baby first."

"Hanna _would _be seriously fucked off if she wasn't your first lesbian encounter."

"That too," Alison rolled her eyes, getting up to grab a bottle of water.

"She needs to get laid."

"I agree with that," Alison nodded, plonking onto the couch again.

"What made you make the decision by the way?" Cece asked.

"It was Jason actually," Alison threw her feet onto Cece's lap, "He seemed to know exactly what to say."

"Yeah," Cece rolled her eyes, "Your brother has always been good at giving advice, just not taking it."

"He's changed a lot, Cece," Alison argued, "He's not the same man you were with."

"Seems like the DiLaurentis babies have both changed a lot."

"I don't know," Alison shrugged, "I'm trying but-"

"No little one," Cece shook her head, "You are doing _brilliantly_. You have no idea how _proud _I am of you."

Alison smiled softly.

* * *

"_I know we don't really know each other, Ali but I kind of miss you."_

Alison pursed her lips, smiling slightly, "You don't have to miss me for long."

"_I know," _Emily sighed, _"I just want to be around you, that's all."_

"You mean around your baby."

"_Yeah but," _Emily's eyes bore into hers, _"You too. You and our baby are my top priority."  
_

Alison giggled, remembering their conversation with Pam, "Good to know."

"_Do you feel okay? Have you stopped throwing up?"_

"Yeah," Alison nodded, "I phoned my doctor but he just said that some women have a harder time with pregnancy than most."

"_So you're one of the few?"  
_

Alison nodded.

"_Of course."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Damn, it's good to have you back, Fields," Jon hugged her.

"Yeah we missed you, babe," Dani joined them, "How did it go?"

Emily smiled, relaxing into the couch with her friends, "Ali is great, we get on really well despite her tantrums."

"Did you bang her?" Jon wiggled his eyebrows.

"What? No!"

"Sure Em, I know you're into her," Dani teased.

"Great to be home," Emily rolled her eyes playfully, "What have you two been doing in my absence anyway?"

"Well I've been an angel, just keeping out of trouble and working hard," Jon stuck his head in the air and puffed out his chest.

"_He_ has been out every fucking night and doing _no _work," Dani rolled her eyes, "_I've _been keeping this place afloat."

"Oh my God, Jon, I told you to help!" Emily swatted him before her eyes narrowed, "You haven't been seeing that girl from your birthday have you?"

Jon looked guilty, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What girl?" Dani asked, Emily pursed her lips.

"Jesus, Em, do you have to come back just to fuck everything up?" Jon groaned.

"Jon! You have to tell her," Emily nudged him.

"I've been sleeping with Demi," Jon mumbled. Dani's face fell before she reached across Emily to smack Jon.

"You're a fucking idiot, my sister is messed up!" Dani snarled.

"Yeah well I kind of like her," Jon ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well I'm kind of done being your friend," Dani spat, hastily exiting the room.

Jon turned to Emily with a frown, "Thanks for that, Emily."

"What did you expect, Jon? It's better for her to find out now than later," Emily raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jon stood up, anger flaring in his eyes, "So just cause you're about to be a parent now you know fucking everything do you?"

"Jon-"

"No, Em, you didn't need to fucking do that," Jon shook his head, "It wasn't up to you to decide."

Emily watched him storm out, "Welcome fucking back."

* * *

"Dani, I know your mad-"

"Understatement."

"Okay but we do need to talk," Emily rubbed her friends back.

Dani sat up on her bed, turning to Emily, "What about?"

"I think I have to move to Rosewood, for Ali and the baby," Emily licked her lips, "I just-"

"Em," Dani stopped her, "I've already thought about this."

"You have?" Emily frowned.

"Yeah, it wouldn't make sense for you to be far away from them," Dani rolled her eyes, "I actually looked into things and if we sold this place then we'd have enough money for a new business venture."

"What business venture?"

"I looked around a little and it turns out there's this writer dude who own a coffee shop and a burger place in Rosewood, he's thinking about selling."

"The Brew?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, The Brew and The Grill...real inventive."

"You'd move to Rosewood for me?" Emily frowned, stunned.

"Part time, yes," Dani nodded, "I have everything figured out babe, we just need a business meeting and to sign some paperwork."

"I love you, Danielle Taylor," Emily threw her arms around her friend, "Now you just have to make up with Jon."

"Em-"

Emily cut her off with a simple look.

"Fine," Dani huffed, "I'll buy him a beer but he better stop seeing my sister."

"That's my girl," Emily grinned.

* * *

"I've got some news," Emily took a sip of her beer, noticing the way Alison's eyes followed the beverage all the way to her lips.

"_Mhm?" _The noise sounded dejected.

"We're talking about selling the bar," Emily studied the blonde.

Alison's eyes met hers, her face sporting a surprised expression, _"You are?"_

"Yeah, I'm moving to Rosewood," Emily paused, biting her lip, "Is that okay?"

"_Of course, I'm going to need you here," _Alison rolled her eyes before frowning, _"What are you going to do for money?"_

"Well we're actually looking into making an offer on The Brew and The Grill so hopefully-"

"_I know the owner, I went to school with his wife," _Alison wrinkled her nose, _"He was our teacher actually."_

"Okay, wow."

"_I could give Aria a call, see if Ezra would do me a favour..." _The blonde trailed off.

"That would actually be great, Ali," Emily grinned, "Anyway I wasn't calling to ask for favours. I wanted to know how you are feeling?"

Alison sighed heavily and Emily watched a look of distaste falling over the blondes face, _"Pukey," _Alison shrugged, _"Honestly I'm feeling worse every day."_

Emily frowned in sympathy, "I'm so sorry, Ali. I wish I could make it easier for you. Is there anything I can do?"

"_Not unless you can take away my morning sickness, which is more like all day sickness. Take away my weight gain. Make it so I don't have to work. Take my fiancé out of the equation and make it acceptable for me to sleep all day since I can't sleep at night anymore,"_ Alison reeled off.

Emily smiled, "That's quite a list, I'll get right onto it," She joked, "You've gained weight?"

"_A few pounds," _The blonde shrugged.

"Do you think it's the baby?"

"_Or how many popsicles I've been eating," _Alison smirked, _"It's horrible, I already feel like a whale."_

"I don't know," Emily mused, "I think it's kind of wonderful."

Alison's face twisted into disbelief, _"It's wonderful that I've gained weight?"  
_

"It's kind of like..." The brunette pondered her words, "Proof that our baby is in there."

"_If you felt how I felt you would have no doubt whatsoever that your baby is in my belly-"_

"_Alison?"_

Emily watched the blondes face fall as soon as she heard the voice behind her, Emily saw a man come into the frame seconds before Alison disconnected their call.

* * *

"Alison what's going on?" Elliott's voice send a shiver down her spine. She turned to him, face blank, "Would you like to explain what I just overheard?"

"What's there to explain?" Alison dismissed, getting up from the couch, "Why are you home early?"

"You're pregnant?" Elliott asked.

Alison glanced around the room, she could lie to get out of this but would there be any point? He had to find out sooner or later, she'd just hoped it would be later. She jutted her chin out defiantly, "I am."

Elliott's shocked face changed to one of surprise, he swallowed thickly, "And it isn't mine?"

"It's not."

Anger flickered in his eyes and he took a step towards her, "You cheated on me?"

"I didn't," Alison shook her head firmly.

"You lied to me?" He took another step but she stayed firmly standing her ground.

She tilted her head, "By omission."

"You...you stupid bitch!" Elliott hissed.

"Excuse me?" Alison frowned.

"We have a life together! I love you, Alison and you just...you want to throw it all away. For what? To open you legs for someone-"

Her palm made contact with his face, the sound echoing and his cheek stinging red from the force, the blonde narrowed her eyes, "Do _not_ insult me, Elliott."

"But isn't that the truth, Alison?" He spat, "You opened your legs for someone else and now you're carrying their baby!"

"I didn't _spread my legs_ for anyone," The blonde rolled her eyes, "And I do not owe you an explanation."

"You don't?" He asked, his face morphing into disbelief, "How is that true at all? We...we're in a relationship! We're supposed to be honest with each other."

"Like you're honest with me," Alison scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "I'm done with this conversation."

"That is not up to you, Alison!"

"Oh isn't it?" Another scoff left the blondes lips.

"No!" Elliott shouted, "Of course it isn't, we are equals."

"You never wanted an equal, Elliott. You wanted a trophy wife that you could show off. That's why you went for me isn't it?" Alison raised a challenging eyebrow.

Elliott's lips pressed together, "You're right, the way you look is why I went for you. I have a certain image to uphold and you fitted that bill. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you, that _we _are in love."

Alison scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, "I never loved you Elliott, I've never even said that to you."

_Crack._

Time stood still for half a second, both of them shocked before he grabbed her arm.

"I'm so sorry!" Elliott pleaded, trying desperately to touch her damaged eye but the blonde pushed him away, "Alison please-"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Alison snarled, taking a huge step backwards.

Elliott dropped to his knees, "Please, I didn't mean to! You know me Al-"

"Get the fuck out of _my _house now!" Alison spat.

"No! I love you-"

"Do _not _fucking say that!" She narrowed her eyes, "You cannot say you love me after you just lay a hand on me. I'm _pregnant,_ Elliott."

"Alison, please!"

"What the hell is going on?" Cece chose that moment to enter, eyes widening at the scene. Elliott still on his knees, practically crying while Alison stood with a nasty scowl on her face, her eye and the top of her cheek already bruising, "Get the fuck away from her."

"This is nothing to do with you, Cece!" Elliott got up, making another grab for Alison but the blonde slid back quickly. She didn't want him to touch her ever again.

"The fuck it isn't," She crossed the room, immediately sliding an arm around the angry blonde, "Now go, leave her alone."

"Al-"

"No Elliott, you shouldn't of done it," Alison shook her head, "I'll send your stuff to your Mom's but you're not welcome here anymore."

"Fine," He swallowed, "But I'm not giving up on us, Alison. I love you and we're supposed to be togeth-"

"Fuck you," Alison threw her engagement ring across the room, it hitting Elliott in the face before falling to the floor, rattling to some corner. Elliott didn't say anything else, he just left quietly.

Cece grabbed Alison's hand, "Are you okay? We should get you to the hospital-"

"No,"Alison tore her hand away, "Just leave-"

"Ali!"

"I want to be alone," Alison spat, running upstairs.

"Fucking hell," Cece scrubbed a hand over her face.

Alison slammed her bedroom door, throwing herself down on the bed and burrowing under her covers. Her face was throbbing, she could feel the swelling already. Her hand raised to her face, the skin was hot and she could feel a little broken skin on the top of her cheek. She pulled her fingers away and saw blood. Elliott was never the best fiancé but she never thought he'd ever lay a hand on her. She thought he loved her. It wasn't something she was familiar with beyond Cece and Hanna but he said it so many times and she'd started to believe it.

Apart from the betrayal of him hitting her she felt so much relief, things with the baby would no doubt be easier without him. She could focus on her pregnancy and Emily could actually _be _there. She couldn't help but feel scared though, she'd carefully planned her life so that she wouldn't be alone and here she was. Most definitely _alone_. A small smiled graced her lips, alone except for one thing. She rested a hand on her belly. Alison grabbed her phone, seeing an unread message.

**From Emily: Are you okay? What happened?**

Alison rolled her eyes.

**To Emily: It's over.**

Her phone beeped with in seconds with two messaged.

**From Emily: Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?**

**From unknown: Hey Miss D. Wear a skirt tomorrow for some easy access will you?**

Alison frowned, how the fuck had Noel Kahn gotten her number?

**To Emily: No, I'm fine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: This chapter contains some rape/non con elements**

**AN: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, **

**they are inspiring and each and every one means a lot.**

**For the guest who asked how Ali and Noel met - **

**Alison was his teacher, he transferred schools and**

**then ended up back at Rosewood high.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Do we have enough money to do both?" Jon asked from his lounging position on the couch.

"No," Dani shook her head, swinging her dangling legs as she sat on the bar counter, "We have limited disposable funds, we could probably come up with about half of the funds to do both."

"What about Pam? She invested in the first place-"

"That's a no go," Emily vetoed, finishing wiping down the last table before making her way over to the sink, "I can't ask her for anymore money, I want her to enjoy her retirement."

"What about your Dad, Dan?"

The blonde shook her head, "Dad's broke after my sisters last rehab visit. You could ask your parents you know-"

"All their money is tied up in The Radley and sending Noel to college," Jon shrugged.

"We'd all love to keep this place and I don't want you guys to do something you'd regret, I need to move to Rosewood but you two don't-"

"Em," Dani shushed her, "I want to be there for you, babe."

"You'll always be there for me, but you don't have to move all the way to Pennsylvania to do it."

"Maybe we could take some time to think about it?" Jon suggested, playing with his curly hair.

"I don't see what there is to think about," Dani frowned, "Em's having a baby."

"Guys, we have time to figure it out. I have an email from Aria that I haven't had time to read yet so we don't even know if Ezra is interested in selling to us," Emily leant against the counter next to Dani.

"Then get to it," Dani swatted her butt, making Emily laugh.

"Just once I wish you two would let me watch, you don't understand how hot you are together."

Jon earned himself a chorus of, "Gross."

* * *

_Hey, Emily!_

_Alison filled me in on the situation and a congratulations is in order! Ezra and I are in India at the moment for work but we'll be back in a few weeks and we'd love to get together with you and Ali for dinner when we get back. We can talk business and pleasure then. _

_Aria_

Emily smiled, picking up her phone.

"Ali?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Aria emailed me about dinner," Emily said, "She seems really nice."

"_Yeah, she has a daughter so I guess she thought I could use some friendly advice," _Alison replied.

"Are you okay, Ali?" Emily asked, concern lacing her voice, "You don't sound like yourself."

"_And you'd know what myself sounds like would you?" _Alison spat, _"You don't know me, Emily."_

"Alright, I'm going to leave you and your mood alone but I will be texting Hanna to check on you-"

"_No!" _Alison cut her off, _"I don't want you to text Hanna."_

"Then what's going on?"

"_Uh, what do you think? I did just get out of a serious relationship, Emily. Did you expect me to be ecstatic?" _

Emily swallowed at the growl in Alison's voice, "I'm sorry. You're right, I haven't been thinking. Do you want to talk about it?"

"_Em."_

"Of course you don't," Emily nodded, "The day Alison DiLaurentis wants to talk about her feeling is the day _I know_ I'm going insane."

"_Don't be like that."_

"I just don't understand why you can't trust me with your feelings, we're having a baby, Alison," Emily rolled her eyes, "We should be able to be open with each other."

"_You don't understand," _Alison's voice was quiet.

"Enlighten me then?"

"_I'm not like you, Emily, I can't just..." _Alison trailed off.

"You can't just what?"

"_When you were young did your parents encourage you to open up?" _

"Course," Emily replied, "My parents where very supportive of me emotionally, my Mom especially. She taught me to be honest and to talk stuff out."

"_Well my Mother taught me to lie and manipulate," _Alison explained, _"And if I showed emotion it was considered weakness."_

"Oh," Emily swallowed thickly.

"_Do you understand now?"_

"Yes," She whispered.

"_So don't push me, I really **am **trying. Okay?"_

"I won't push you, I'm sorry," Emily said, "Can I just ask that you're honest with me?"

"_What do you mean?" _Emily could hear the frown in the blondes voice.

"Don't just say you're fine when you don't know how to answer something, just be honest and I won't push."

"_I can't promise that and I'm sorry I can't promise that but I can promise I'll try."_

"That will always be enough for me, Ali."

"_Okay," _Alison paused, _"The reason I feel shitty about Elliott is because I didn't realise he was...he surprised me."_

"How?" Emily asked gently.

"_He's always been a gentleman, he's never..."_

"What did he do?"

"_He basically called me a slut and smacked me,"_Alison mumbled.

"What?" Emily's mouth fell open, "He hit you?"

"_It's not a big deal, I just didn't think he'd ever hurt me-"_

"It is a big deal, Ali, a really big deal."

"_It isn't and if you make it one I'll hang up."_

"It's a big deal for a few reasons, one you're pregnant, two he _hurt_ you and three it hurts when someone you love does something like that."

"_I didn't love him, Emily," _Alison scoffed, _"I'm hanging up now."_

"Okay, Ali but just remember I'm here for you," Emily paused, "Also if he comes near you again tell me so that I can kill him."

Alison hung up.

* * *

"My fiancé left me."

"Oh?"

"He found out about the baby," Alison swallowed thickly.

"The baby isn't his?" Doctor Sullivan asked.

Alison shook her head no, "I hardly ever slept with Elliott."

"That isn't a surprise, you've always been rather closed off when it comes to intimacy and after Courtney-"

"Shut up," Alison's angry eyes snapped to Doctor Sullivan's.

"Sorry-"

"No," Alison cut her off again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't want to talk about..."

"It's fine," Doctor Sullivan smiled proudly, "How do you feel about Elliott leaving you?"

"I'm actually relieved," Alison bit her lip, "I keep thinking about it and I think I was only going to marry him because he left me alone for the most part."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't like being alone, he felt safe because he represented not being alone but he didn't really care about me enough to get involved in my life. As long as I was on his arm, looking pretty in front of people then he didn't ask for more."

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"There's someone who's recently come into my life and they don't leave me alone. It made me realise how lacking Elliott was in the caring department."

"Do you want to be left alone?"

Alison paused, frowning, "I haven't really thought about it."

* * *

"Noel! Just go away" Alison snarled, pushing his hand off her thigh over and over.

"Calm down," Noel smirked, "Just give me a look at your panties."

"No," Alison hissed, "Get off me."

"Come on, at least let me see the colour," Noel grabbed her knees, pulling them apart and shoving his thigh between her legs so she couldn't shut them. His hands started pushing her dress up.

"Noel," Alison grabbed his hands, "You _know _I'm pregnant."

"It's actually a turn on," Noel dismissed her, forcing her dress up until he could see her baby blue, lace panties.

"You are fucking sick," Alison tried to pull her dress down, tears springing to her eyes, "You have no idea how fucking mad Emily's going to be when she finds out."

His fingers were touching her panties in seconds, probing at her while Alison desperately tired to push him away, he chuckled darkly, "Like you're going to tell her."

"I might."

"You want this Miss D, just as much as I do," Noel whispered in her, his thumb slipping beneath her pantie line.

"I do fucking not-"Alison was cut off by the sound of a door slamming nearby. Noel immediately backed off and Alison stood up, pulling her dress down quickly.

"See you later," He kissed her cheek with a grin and sauntered out of her office.

* * *

"_How's it going?"_

"I bought a new sweater," Alison sucked on a popsicle absent mindedly. She knew what Jason was getting at but she wasn't feeling up to opening up.

"_Alright then," _Jason chuckled, _"Nice pyjamas."_

Alison glanced down at her oversized superman shirt and panties, she shrugged, "I'm comfy."

"_No, it's fine. Go ahead," _Alison glanced up to see Jason talking to someone off the screen.

"Who are you with?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"_Just a friend," _Jason smirked, _"We had a sleepover."_

"Gross," Alison wrinkled her nose.

"_Not like that, we just stayed up talking," _Jason shook his head.

"Sure, you stayed up talking with a girl and then you slept over in her mouth," Alison winked.

"_Jesus," _Jason winced, _"I wish you wouldn't talk like that, you're my baby sister and you're not supposed to know things like that."_

Alison scoffed.

"_**That **is your little sister, Jase?" _Alison frowned, watching another man come into the frame behind Jason, his eyes skimming her body greedily, _"Why the fuck didn't you tell me she was so hot?"_

"_Dude, get out!" _Jason shoved the other man, _"You are **not **looking at my little sister in her underwear."_

"Just tell him I'm pregnant, that's a turn off," Alison rolled her eyes, watching Jason appear alone again on her screen.

"_Sorry, my friend is kind of a dog," _Jason rubbed a hand over his face.

Alison pursed her lips, "Yeah your friend seeing my panties wasn't exactly an aspiration of mine."

"_Yeah well it's not great for me either, I forget you're a woman sometimes."_

"What do you think I am?" Alison frowned with a chuckle.

"_A sister," _Jason pulled a face, _"And sisters are not desirable."_

The doorbell rang through her house, "That will be Hanna with the pizza, bye Jason."

"_Bye Ali," _He gave her a wave before disconnecting the call.

* * *

"Ali?" Cece's voice came up the stairs. Alison sighed in relief.

"Ce," Alison came downstairs, "I need to go to the hospital."

"Why?" Cece wrapped her arms around Alison, "Are you okay, little one?"

"I'm bleeding," Alison frowned, "And I've had some cramps, I just want to get checked out."

"Alright come on," Cece grabbed Alison's hand, pulling her to the car, "I'll call Emily."

"Cece-"

"No arguments, she needs to know," Cece shook her head, she put the phone on speaker as soon as they were on their way to the hospital.

"_Ali?"_

"Hey, Emily. I'm Alison's friend, Cece. We're on the way to the hospital-"

"_Oh my God, is she okay?"_

"She's..." Cece glanced at Alison, "She's bleeding so we're going to get her checked out."

"_Oh my God."_

"Uh, I'll call you when the doctor's seen her..."

"_I'm going to the airport, I'll be there in three hours."_

"What?"

"_I need to be there for her. Tell her I'm coming?"_

"I think we're going to get on, you and I," Cece smiled, "Alison can hear you."

"_Ali?"  
_

"Emily," Alison grumbled.

"_Are you okay?"_

Alison scowled at Cece, "I'm fine."

Emily faltered for a second, probably at Alison's bluntness, _"Ali-"_

"Look, Em," Alison sighed, "Don't come okay?"

"_What?"_

"I don't need you."

"_Well I'll come anyway, just in case."_

Alison rolled her eyes, ignoring the glances Cece was giving her.

"_Come on Ali, if nothing else I need to check out your weight gain right?"_

"Okay," Alison giggled, "You can come. I'm hanging up."

"_At least you warn me now Alis-"  
_

"You can stop giving me that look, Cece," Alison grumbled.

"Make sure you don't take Emily for granted, little one, she obviously cares about you just as much as she does the baby," Cece squeezed her knee.

"I'm not-"

"I'm not saying you are," Cece cut her off, "I'm just saying that there's not many people in this world that can get you to smile when you're grumpy and she does that with ease from a thousand miles away."

"You're wrong, she cares about the baby so much but she only cares about me because her baby's inside me," Alison pouted.

"I don't think that's true at all, the way she speaks to you..." Cece trails off.

"You think she's into me?" Alison's eyes widened.

"I don't know," Cece shrugged, "But I wouldn't exactly be surprised if it turns out she is."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you all for your lovely comments, please keep them coming 3**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I got here as quick as I could," Emily said as soon as Hanna opened the front door.

"Finally," Hanna rolled her eyes, leading her into the living room, "She's being a pain in the ass."

"You shouldn't of come," Alison hissed from the couch.

"Ignore Mrs Grumpy, she's decided that since she's on bed rest she's going to put her extra energy into running that pretty mouth of hers," Hanna collapsed onto the love seat.

"It is rather pretty," Emily said, watching a rather dishevelled looking Alison rolling her eyes, "Are you okay, Ali?"

"No," The blonde spat, "Obviously not, idiot."

"Told you!" Hanna shrugged.

Emily dis-guarded her duffel bag and sat by Alison's legs, "What did the doctor say?"

Alison narrowed her eyes, "For you to go fuck yourself."

"Jesus, Ali, take a chill pill," Hanna groaned.

Alison turned to Hanna with a face like thunder, "I can't take any pills because I'm pregnant Hanna! But thanks for the reminder!"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "The doctor said she needs to rest for the weekend," She explained, "He said it was perfectly normal but he thinks it's stress related so he put a ban on it."

"A stress ban?" Emily raised her eyebrows, "Has he met her?"

"I know right!"

"I can fucking hear you morons you know?" Alison growled.

"Have you stopped bleeding?" Emily asked gently.

"I don't think my vagina is any of your business, _Emily_," The blonde scoffed.

"Your vagina is one hundred percent my business, _Alison_," Emily mocked.

"She has to go back on Monday if she hasn't stopped," Hanna filled Emily in.

"It's a good thing Cece went with her or I wouldn't know anything."

"It's a good thing I haven't kicked the pair of you out of _my _fucking house!" Alison hissed.

"How are you going to do that while you're on bed rest?" Hanna challenged.

"Do not underestimate me Hanna Marin!"

"Am I going to have to ban you from the house for agitating her?" Emily grinned at Hanna.

"You shouldn't of come Em-"

"Ali," Emily interrupted, "This is it, I'm not leaving again."

"What?" Alison's eyes widened.

"I'll get my stuff shipped here or something because I'm not leaving you again," She rested her hand on the blondes thigh, "Is that okay?"

Alison just stared at her, nodding dumbly.

* * *

From her place in the kitchen Emily could see Alison and Hanna on the couch. Alison was lying on her back with her head on Hanna's arm who was on her side pressed between Alison and the back of the couch. She watched Hanna grabbing the hem of Alison's pyjama shirt with her free hand, tugging the materiel up until it was under Alison's breasts.

Emily ran her eyes appreciatively over the newly exposed skin before Hanna moved her hand to Alison's stomach, just below her naval. Emily couldn't help but wish that she herself had reached that level of intimacy with Alison.

"Em!" Hanna shouted, Emily leaned on the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Your baby is hungry," Hanna laughed, earning an eyebrow raise from the brunette.

Alison made eye contact with Emily, a small smile on her face, "So is your baby mama."

Emily's heart fluttered, those ever present dimples made her weak at the knees, "What can I make you?"

"Anything will be an improvement from Ali's cooking," Hanna pulled a face.

Alison pouted, "I like pancakes."

"Coming right up," Emily smiled.

Ten minutes later Emily was sitting on the coffee table while Alison ate her pancakes.

"How are they?"

"So good," Alison moaned in delight. The noise making Emily's mouth dry. Alison's fork paused on the way to her mouth, her face falling.

"What is it?" Emily frowned.

"Your fucking baby doesn't like pancakes!" Alison shoved her plate towards the brunette and bolted into the bathroom. Hanna and Emily looked at each other, they heard a muttered "Fucking traitor," followed by heaving.

Hanna's lips pulled back in disgust, "It's your turn."

"Why?"

"It's _your _baby!" Hanna raised her hands.

"Yes, it is," Emily grinned, striding into the bathroom to take care of her baby mama and their traitor baby.

* * *

"No."

"Al-"

"No."

"Miss DiLa-"

"No!"

Emily looked between Alison and the ultrasound screen, "Ali-"

"Emily."

"Come on it's-"

"No, I am not doing this!"

"I'm not sure you can choose-"

"No."

"I am _not _having twins, Emily Fields," Alison spat, her jaw clenched and her eye narrowed.

For a second Emily got caught up staring. Alison was utterly beautiful and there was no doubt that when she was angry she was just plain sexy. Emily's eyes ran over the little crease in between Alison's eyebrows and pouty lips, heat shot to her core and she knew she needed to rein herself in, she swallowed thickly, tearing her eyes away from those baby blues.

"We'll talk about this later," Emily cleared her throat and turned to the doctor, "Sorry about this, she's temperamental. Are they healthy?"

"Yes, very healthy. One baby looks a little smaller but that's normal."

"Can you tell the sex?" Emily asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid it's a little early for that. Come back when she's eighteen to twenty weeks and we should be able to tell."

"Thank you," Emily smiled, squeezing Alison's hand when she saw the blonde about to open her mouth again. She knew the only thing that would come out was some snarky remark.

"Would you like photos?"

"Yes please," The brunette grinned.

Sure two babies would be difficult, harder than one but Emily already loved them both with all her heart. She'd do everything in her power to make sure her children were always happy and healthy. She's also do everything in her power to make sure her temperamental baby mama was always happy and healthy too, she thought to herself with a little smile gracing her lips.

* * *

"Hey," Emily breezed into the kitchen, her eyes falling to Alison's ass as the blonde bent over her bag.

"Hi," Alison glanced at her.

Emily grabbed a cup of coffee, glancing at Alison when she grabbed a cereal bar, "Is that your breakfast?"

"Yeah," Alison nodded, shoving the offending item into her bag, "I'm pretty late today."

"That's not real food," Emily frowned, "Give me five minutes and I'll make you something."

Alison rolled her eyes, "I said I can't. I'm late."

Breakfast was forgotten when Emily saw the unopened vitamins that the doctor had prescribed to her a week before , "Ali-"

"Uh sorry," Alison cut her off, "I keep forgetting to take those."

A look of anger crossed Emily's face, "They're important!"

"I know and I'll take them, I just keep forgetting."

"Alright well set an alarm on your phone and while you're at it one for breakfast too," Emily snapped.

"Grumpy much?" Alison pulled a face.

"No, I'm not grumpy," The word bitterly left the brunette's lips, "I just can't believe you're flaking out on me!"

"What?" Alison frowned.

"It's like you're not taking this seriously."

"Get a grip," Alison scoffed, "They're just vitamins."

"It's not about the vitamins, okay?" Emily hissed, "I just want to know you're committed to this."

Alison stepped towards the brunette, grabbing the vitamins from Emily's hand and shoving one into her mouth, "Happy?" She chewed angrily, "Look I knew pregnancy came with some crazy erratic mood swings, I just didn't think they'd be yours!"

"Ali, I'm sorry..." Emily said softly but the blonde was already out the door.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

Alison bit her lip nervously, she didn't know what drove her to do this, "Hi."

"_Who's calling?"_

"Sorry...I should have said. It's, uh, Alison."

"_Alison! How are you honey? Tell me everything!" _Pam's enthusiasm calmed Alison down a little.

"It's, um, okay, morning sickness is still kicking my ass but the pregnancy is going smooth-"

"_Alison dear, I asked how you were," _Pam interrupted, _"Not how the baby is."_

"The baby?" Alison frowned, "Emily didn't call you?"

"_I haven't spoken to her in over a week."_

"Oh, uh, we had an ultrasound," Alison gulped, "They baby turned out to be two babies."

"_Oh my goodness! How do you feel?" _Pam gasped.

"Honestly?" Alison bit her lip, "Scared out of my mind."

"_Well of course you are, it's a big deal."_

"What?" Alison was surprised, everyone so far had been so happy about it that she thought she was crazy.

"_It's two times everything," _Pam said, _"Of course you're scared."_

"Oh."

"_You sound surprised by my reaction?"_

"I, um...am. Everyone else told me I'm being unreasonable," Alison sighed, "It's like they're already judging my parenting for not being excited."

"_Oh no, Alison, it's normal. Actually it's a good thing."_

"It is?"

"_Yes, it means you're going to be practical for the babies."_

"Thank you, Pam," Alison said genuinely.

"_You're always welcome. Now how is Emily treating you?"  
_

Alison blinked a few times, "She's been fine."

"_What aren't you telling me?"_

Alison frowned, how could this woman read her when Alison had spent the majority of her life being trained not to be readable, "I don't know."

"_You can talk to me, Alison, no judgements on your feelings."_

Alison sighed, Pam could see how hard opening up was even if it was just a little, "I feel like she's testing me," She paused, "I don't know what the tests are, just that I'm failing them."

"_Perhaps she's taking out her frustrations on you?" _Pam mused, _"Maybe she hasn't processed yet, maybe she's been tending to you so well that she's forgotten to tend to herself."_

"So it's my fault?"

"_No sweat heart, but maybe she's scared too and hasn't dealt with it."_

"Why wouldn't she just tell me?"

"_Now young lady, if Emmy said to you that she was scared what would your reaction have been?"_

Alison's lips twitched, "Point taken."

* * *

"Alison?" Emily said gently. She could see Alison standing in front of her full length mirror, in her underwear. Emily gulped, greedy eyes taking in everything they could. Her ample cleavage, the delicious curve of her ass.

Alison's face didn't look happy while she looked at her exposed stomach. Emily licked her lips, she really did appreciate Alison's curves.

"Are you okay?" Emily's voice sounded huskier than she'd of liked. Trying to pull her eyes away from Alison's thighs.

"Come here," Alison replied, Emily was behind the blonde in seconds, "I look disgusting."

"You..." Emily swallowed, her mind clouding with Alison's scent and her eyes travelling _everywhere_, "Don't."

"How can you say that?" Alison scowled, "I look so fat."

"You really _don't_."

"I do!" Alison turned to the side, pointing at her belly, "Look."

"Oh I am," Emily licked her lips, her eyes taking in the slight swell of Alison's stomach along with _other _things, "You look beautiful."

Alison tried and failed to seek Emily's eyes out in the mirror, the brunette was obviously too busy staring at her chest, "I look fat."

"You're pregnant."

"So I do look fat?" Alison raised a smug eyebrow.

"No," Emily shook her head, "You don't at all. It's just amazing seeing that little bump."

"Your little bump."

"Our little bump," Emily smiled gently.

"Do you think my ass looks fat?"

"No fatter than usual but that's not saying much," a voice interrupted their little moment.

They turned to see Hanna grinning at them from the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: This chapter contains nuts...and rape/non con elements.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Risky staying this late in your office isn't it?"

Alison glanced up from her paperwork, her face paling when she saw Noel leaning against her office door, her mouth fell open but no words came out.

"I've been waiting for you to make a mistake," Her smirked, "So I could get you all alone and now here we are."

"There's still people here," Alison said quietly.

Noel chuckled darkly, pushing the door closed behind him, "No there isn't. Check the time, Alison."

Alison's eyes glanced to the clock and she cursed herself when she realised how late it was, Noel was right. Everyone would have left by now. Her eyes narrowed when Noel stalked towards her, circling her. She stood.

"Poor, Ali, all alone," He teased, grabbing the front of her dress and pulling sharply. The materiel tore at the shoulders, exposing her chest. She cured herself again for not wearing a bra. In an attempt to escape she made a move for the door but he grabbed her.

One hand wrapped around her waist from behind, the other palming her breast painfully before hiking her dress up.

"You're going to enjoy this," He whispered in her ear, his hot breath fanning over her neck unsettlingly.

"Fuck you," Alison spat. Suddenly his fingers were inside her, making her gasp a pained scream, "Get the fuck off me!"

"Fuck, so fucking tight," Noel hissed.

Alison desperately pulled at his arms, tears threatening to fall but he was stronger than her. Another finger was added, pumping with enough force to make her scream in pain.

"Can't fucking wait to get my cock inside you-"

"Alison?" Her door flew open, "Oh my God!"

Noel grunted, shoving Alison to the floor roughly before shouldering his way passed Paige in a hasty exit.

"Go away," Alison gritted out. Tearing falling freely while she tried to cover herself with her ripped dress.

Paige pulled out her phone dialling quickly.

"_Hello?" _From where she was Alison could hear Emily on the other end of the call.

"Emily, where are you?"

"_I'm just at The Brew, you oka-"  
_

"You need to come to the school asap."

"_Alright, what's going on?" _

"Just hurry, we're in Alison's office." Paige hung up.

"Why did you call her?" Alison spat, pressing her legs together uncomfortably tightly.

"To help you," Paige said simply, leaning down and reaching her hand out but she was snarled at before her fingers could touch the angry blonde.

"I don't need her or anyone else! Just leave me alone!"

"No, you do need help, Alison," Paige shook her head, "What he did to you...Alison you need to tell the police."

"Fuck you!" Alison snarled.

"Oh my God, this wasn't the first time was it," Paige's mouth fell open. Alison's eyes narrowed threateningly, "Alison, this is serious, no one deserves to be hurt like that."

"What the fuck would you know, just leave me alone!"

"Did he rape you?" Paige asks.

"Oh my God, just go!" Alison hissed.

"Paige?" Emily ran into the office, breathing ragged and sweat dripping down her flushed face, "I got here as quick as I-oh my God!" Emily was beside Alison in seconds, pulling her sweater off and helping Alison into it, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Alison hissed.

"There was a student in here," Paige swallowed, backing up from the pair, "He was...I think he was going to..."

Paige's voice trailed off but Emily put two and two together. She pulled Alison into her chest, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss into her hair, "You're okay," She whispered, "Can you stand?"

Alison nodded curtly and stood while firmly remaining in Emily's arms.

"Did you see who it was?" Emily asked, glancing at Paige.

"No!" Alison snapped her head to Paige, shaking her head venomously.

"It was Noel Kahn," Paige replied, undeterred by Alison's demeanour. Emily's heart clenched, "I think he's been doing this for a while," Paige continued softly.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut when she realised how she'd teased Noel about his 'teacher crush' in front of Alison, no wonder she was so upset.

"I'm so sorry, Ali," She breathed out into the blondes hair.

"Me too," Paige agreed softly.

It was too much for Alison and her face steeled, "Why don't you both just go fuck yourselves?" She pushed herself out of Emily's arms and distanced herself, "Get the fuck out of my office."

"Aliso-" Emily reached out but was cut off.

"No," Alison snarled, "I don't need you here and I sure as fuck don't _want _you here."

Emily stepped forwards, sliding an arm around Alison's waist. The palm of her other hand settled on Alison's stomach, her fingers settling into the soft materiel of the sweater, "Ali."

Alison's face softened, letting Emily embrace her again.

"Do you have your car?" Emily asked softly, Alison nodded, "I'm going to take her home, thank you so much, Paige. I'll text you soon."

Paige nodded, opening the door for them and watching how careful Emily was when escorting the blonde out.

* * *

"You know you can let go of me now?"

"I'm never letting go of you again," Emily replied, tightening her hold on Alison when they got into the house.

Alison pushed her away, "Stop it," She huffed, "Stop making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?" Emily gasped, "Ali! He almost-"

"No," The blond hissed, "You don't get to decide. It's my body, it's my life and_ I am fine_."

"You have to take this seriously," Emily's eyes widened, "What if Paige hadn't of found you?"

"Then I wouldn't be stuck her talking to you," The blonde growled.

"Stuck here?" Emily's eyebrows lifted, "If you don't want to talk to me then don't, Alison but as long as I'm here I'm going to protect you!"

"Then leave," Alison shrugged like the words meant nothing to her, "I don't need protecting."

"Really?"

Alison rolled her eyes with a huff, "Do what the fuck you want, I'm going to take a shower," The blonde sauntered towards the stairs, "And I'm keeping this sweater."

"For fuck sake," Emily groaned, trying to calm herself with some deep breaths.

* * *

"It was just horrible seeing her so vulnerable, she always comes across so strong," Emily sighed.

"_Yeah. I mean that's a shitty thing to go through, she's probably a little embarrassed," _Dani replied, giving her friends what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Speak of the devil," Emily smiled at Alison coming down the stairs and plonking next to Emily on the couch.

"_Hey, Ali," _Dani waved.

"Hi, Dani," Alison frowned, "Where are you?"

"_On the beach," _Dani flipped the camera around so they could see the sea, _"I'm about to go surfing."_

"You should come visit soon, you're welcome to stay in Emily's room if you don't mind sharing a bed with her."

"_I'll take you up on that, thanks Alison and may I say you're absolutely glowing."_

"I look _fat_," Alison rolled her eyes.

"_You're definitely pregnant but fat? Nah," _Dani grinned.

* * *

"Is Alison okay?" Paige asked, setting a cup of coffee down in front of Emily before sitting opposite with her own cup.

"Thanks," Emily took a healthy sip, "She's...I don't know, she's okay but she's..."

"Alison," Paige filled in the blank.

Emily's lips turned up and she nodded, "Yeah, she's Alison so I don't really know how she feels. She's mostly angry but she aims that at me so at least everyone else is safe for now."

"It's not an easy thing to have happen to you, I think people without emotional issues would find it hard to deal with," Paige said softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Emily shrugged, "I just wish there was more I could do."

"I don't think you realise how much you mean to her," Paige said, Emily's eyes snapped to hers.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Alison since we were five years old, I've never seen someone be able to calm her down before," Paige shrugged, "She was much more relaxed the moment you showed up. And you were allowed to touch her so intimately. I've never seen anyone able to get so close to her when she's vulnerable and it's been the best part of twenty years."

"I guess I didn't really think about the fact she might be even more closed off than she is with me," Emily licked her lips, "When Hanna said she was complex I guess she wasn't exaggerating."

Paige chuckled, "You're a special woman Emily Fields, Alison is lucky that you're the mother of her child."

A little blush made it's way onto Emily cheeks, "Children."

"What?"

"We're actually having twins," Emily smiled.

"Wow, how do you feel?"

"I'm actually really excited," Emily shrugged, "I always wished I had a sibling. Alison's not so happy."

"No?" Paige asked.

Emily shook her head, grabbing her phone to look at her newly received text message.

**From Alison: Dinner with Aria at 6.**

She glanced at the time, it was already five.

"I better get going actually, we're having dinner with one of Alison's high school friends," Emily got up, grabbing her bag.

"See you soon Emily," Paige offered her a smile and a brief hug.

* * *

"Wow Alison, this is so good," Ezra dug into his meal, "I didn't realise you were so culinary inclined."

"Thank you Ezra," Alison smirked, taking a sip from Emily's wine glass.

Aria and Emily simultaneously glanced at Alison, both knowing the blonde couldn't even make a slice of toast without burning down the kitchen. And Emily knowing that the blonde didn't cook a damn thing. Aria let out a little laugh while Emily took the wine glass away, earning a scowl.

"How's your pregnancy going?" Aria asked.

"I feel like a whale but apart form than it's fine," Alison cocked her head to the side, "How is Lucy?"

"You're hardly even showing, Ali," Aria tutted, "Lucy's great, she's really into taking photo's at the moment."

"Yeah, we actually used one of the photo's for an article," Ezra chuckled fondly, turning to Emily, who was swatting Alison's fingers away from her wine glass, "So are you staying here?"

"I have been for the last week or so, Ali had an incident at schoo-OW!" Emily hissed in pain when Alison dug her long fingernails into the soft skin of Emily's thigh, "Ali's fine and has had exactly zero incidents and that is why I've been staying here for the last-"

"Just stop talking," Alison hissed while Emily rubbed the fresh nail marks.

Ezra was looking between them with wide eyes while Aria was just trying to conceal a

laugh.

"Are you going to live here when the twins are born?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," Emily glanced at Alison, who was cocking her head to the side, "We haven't really talked about it."

Alison's eyes narrowed, her tongue pressing to the inside of her cheek, "You think you're leaving me alone with these things for even a second?"

"Maybe Ali has a different idea," Emily chuckled, "Our babies aren't things Al-"

"_Your _babies," The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You're _three _babies, Emily," Aria chucked, Alison scowled, "I'm kidding! I'm actually really proud of you, you're a lot different from when you were in high school."

"I'll say," Ezra raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my God, what was she like in high school?" Emily grinned.

"Uh, terrible," Ezra smiled, "All the teachers were terrified of her."

"Oh my God, remember when she offered you oral sex in exchange for an extra grade?" Aria laughed.

"What?!" Emily turned to Alison.

"What?" Alison scowled, "My blow jobs are totally worth an A plus."

"Ali!" Emily scolded with a laugh.

"Her multiple personalities might not stand out so much now," Aria smiled, squeezing Alison's hand.

"I didn't have multiple personalities!" Alison grumbled.

"You so did," Ezra nodded, "There was Alison DiLaurentis, head bitch."

"And Vivian Darkbloom, when you were digging up your gossip," Aria continued.

"And every hot guy in town knew Ali D," Ezra smirked.

"Ali D?" Emily asked, Alison remained tight lipped.

"She had a bit of a reputation," Aria explained.

"A bit of a reputation? Name one guy-"

"Ezra," Aria cut her husband off when she saw how uncomfortable Alison looked, "Sorry Ali, I know you're not like that anymore."

"You know what, I could take the both of you down with ease but I'm not going to," The blonde spat, getting up from the table, "Because _I _graduated high school."

With that the blonde was stomping upstairs while everyone else was frozen in shock. Alison's bedroom door slamming jolted Emily out of it, she blinked heavily a few times.

"I'm so sorry," Emily licked her lips, lost for words.

"It's fine," Aria shook her head, "We obviously hit a nerve."

"I...she's been touchy with the...hormones," Emily explained.

"She was actually way worse in high school, she seems much happier," Aria said, pulling on Ezra's sleeve to get him up, "Come on, let's go. Emily probably wants to-"

"Yeah," Ezra nodded, "Nice meeting you Emily. We'll talk business at a, uh...better time."

**Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for your comments, please keep them coming.**

**I'm planning on putting out the next chapter on Christmas day.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emily tried to be quiet when entering the house, Alison was usually asleep by this time. The blonde was angry with her, like usual it seemed. She didn't want to talk about Noel, she didn't want to talk about what happened at dinner. Emily couldn't force her to talk so she'd just been leaving the blonde alone for the most part. That's why she'd eagerly accepted Paige's offer of drinks, Emily was tired of walking on eggshells in Alison's house. As soon as she entered the living room her good mood evaporated.

"Get out of my house."

Emily squeezed her eyes shut briefly, sighing heavily as she regarded the blonde sitting on the couch, "What?"

"Did I stutter?" Alison growled.

"Ali, why are you so angry?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm not _playing_, I don't know why you're mad now," Emily walked towards her, plonking onto the love seat.

"You slept with Paige," Paige's name dripped from the blondes mouth like poison.

"What?" Emily frowned.

"You're back late!" Alison spat, "I know you were with her so don't pretend-"

"I'm not pretending anything," Emily sighed, "I just don't know what your problem is! Besides, what do you care who I sleep with?"

"Because," Alison pursed her lips.

"Because?"

"Ugh," Alison huffed, "I'm sitting here like a beached whale, I can't go around screwing people left and right and-"

"Left and right?"

"I'm the one who needs it! Not you!" Alison finished with an angry look directed at Emily, the blondes nostrils flaring.

"What do you need?" Emily raise an eyebrow.

"Sex."

"What?" Emily's eyes widened in surprise, "Ali-"

"You don't understand!" The blonde spat, "You don't have these hormones-"

"You're mad because you're horny?" Emily raised an eyebrow, "We can solve this problem."

"What?" Alison's eyes widened, "Just forget it."

"No," Emily shook her head, "So far I've gotten you everything you've wanted. I can figure this out too."

"What?" Alison pulled a face, jumping up from the couch and backing herself into the wall leading to the stairs, "Just forget I said anything."

"Is doing it yourself not doing it for you?"

"I said forget-"

"Ali!" Emily cut off the blushing blonde.

"I can't do it myself," Alison looked down, her blush reddening.

"Oh," Emily frowned, "Have you got any guy friends that could help you out?"

"I'm not sleeping with some random," Alison scowled.

Emily stood up, "Then I guess I'll sort this one out myself."

"What?" Alison's mouth dropped open.

The brunette smirked, stepping towards the blonde and grabbing her thighs. Hoisting Alison up the wall and trapping her there with her body.

"It's my responsibility to make sure you have everything you need. To take care of you," Emily paused, "I want you to be happy."

"You're going to take care of me?" Alison's breath hitched.

"Yeah, I am," Emily licked her lips, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Alison's eyes flickered between Emily's and her mouth. She shook her head 'no' and Emily's lips immediately slanted over her own. It wasn't the first kiss you'd expect, it was _erotic_. A fight for dominance Alison's wanted to win with her demanding mouth but Emily definitely wasn't going to let her.

Emily couldn't help but to moan when Alison practically suckled on her tongue, her hands made their way up soft, supple flesh to find handfuls of the ass that hadn't left Emily's mind, _or sight, _since she'd met the blonde. She groaned as she palmed it, especially when she pulled back to find Alison's heavily hooded eyes and swollen lips.

"We need to get upstairs," Emily husked, her voice not sounding like her own.

The blonde shook her head immediately and grabbed Emily's hand, sliding it around her hip to her lower abdomen. Emily wasn't going to argue with that, she kissed the blondes jaw, nipping the soft skin. Her fingers had a mind of their own and dipped into the blondes shorts, finding short, course hair. As soon as she made contact Alison's teeth found her shoulder, making her hiss.

"You bite?" Emily raised an eyebrow but lost her train of thought as soon as Alison started to wiggle her hips, trying to find some friction.

Emily let her fingers graze the wetness they found, burying her nose into Alison's neck and breathing the blonde in. That scent drover her crazy. Alison hummed in pleasure, her body rocking in rhythm with Emily's hand. Two long fingers entered her, making her hiss.

"_Fuck_," Emily groaned, immediately stilling her movements, "Sorry...I didn't realize you were so-"

"_Stop_ talking," Alison hissed, "Just...give me a second to..._adjust_."

Emily nodded, letting her lips travel up the blondes throat. Trying to distract her, to relax her. Had Emily known how impossibly tight Alison would be she'd have been a lot...slower. Her thumb circled Alison's clit, drawing a whimper and the blonde slowly started to move again. The blonde letting out little breaths that went straight to Emily's core.

"You feel..._amazing_," Emily breathed out, moving her fingers in time with her still circling thumb.

Alison threw her head back onto the wall, letting out a load moan and squeezing her eyes shut. Giving Emily more access to her throat, which the brunette took full advantage of, she nipped her way down Alison's throat and nuzzled her cleavage. Suckling on the flesh she found there while she felt the blonde fluttering around her fingers.

One more sharp thrust and the blonde let out a guttural moan. Alison's teeth bit into her shoulder, surely drawing blood. Emily's eyes widened.

"That was quick," Emily smiled, carefully removing her hand.

Alison rested her head against the wall, breathing heavily and staring at Emily with blown pupils. She shrugged, "It's the hormones."

Emily chuckled, "I didn't sleep with Paige by the way."

* * *

"More."

For the past seven hours that was pretty much the only thing to leave the blondes mouth and Emily was _exhausted. _She loved making Alison feel good and she _loved _being allowed touch her body but apparently once Alison started she didn't stop. To say she was sensational would be an understatement. Emily needed rest and sleep and maybe a gatorade or like _five_.

She looked over at the blonde who's heavy panting was making her chest look delicious through her oversized shirt while she was spread out on the bed. Still somehow requesting 'more' even though she was still recovering from what Emily thought must have been her one hundredth orgasm.

"More?" Emily groaned. Alison nodded, "Fine, just...sit on my face so I don't have to move."

Alison's head turned towards her, her nose scrunching as they made eye contact, "That's gross."

"What?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"That...stuff," Alison pursed her lips.

Emily turned to face Alison more fully, "Have you...has someone..tried-"

"No," Alison cut her off, "No one's ever done..._that_."

"Well," Emily licked her lips, "It's ten times better than these," She wiggled her fingers in Alison's face.

Alison bit her lip, "But doesn't it taste...weird?"

Emily shook her head, "Everyone tastes different but usually...I mean everyone I've...it's always tasted _good_."

Alison pondered this for a minute, her eyes flicking between Emily's eyes and mouth, "What if I _don't_?"

"I'm pretty sure you do," Emily let out a breathy chuckle, Alison raised a questioning eyebrow, "You _smell _good.."

"Oh," Alison pursed her lips, "Is it something you'd _want _to do to me?"

Emily swallowed hard, her eyes running over Alison's tanned skin before she licked her lips and let her eyes meet those baby blues, "_Duh_."

Alison's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"You know I'm doing this to take care of you but _Alison_," Emily rolled her eyes, "You _must_ know how absolutely gorgeous you are."

"Hm," Alison's eyes left hers to fix on the ceiling, "People have said that once or twice."

"One or twice?" It was Emily's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine," The blonde rolled her eyes, "I've been complimented about my looks all my life but it's never...it doesn't...I-"

"You don't have to explain," Emily paused, regarding Alison carefully, "I get this stuff is hard for you."

Alison's eyes flicked to hers, a small smile playing on her lips, "Just because people say it doesn't mean I believe it."

Emily nodded gently, grabbing Alison's hand, "I wish you did because it's true."

"Hm," Alison hummed again, biting her lip and her eyes turning a shade darker, "_More_."

Emily giggled, gently rolling on top of the blonde and propping herself up on her elbows, "You know," Emily tucked a strand of hair behind Alison's ear, "You might not believe me when I _tell _you but maybe I could _show _you?"

Alison grinned, "You're such a cheese ball," Alison wrapped her thighs around the brunettes hips, "How about you fuck me before I puke all over you?"

* * *

"Emmy!" Pam squealed as soon as Emily opened the door. The brunettes eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" Emily hugged her Mom while eyeing the luggage on the doorstep.

"Well you mentioned Alison was going through a hard time and I thought she might need some support, you know, some _motherly _support," Pam grinned.

"That's-" Emily gulped, "That's- Mom it's so nice of you to come, I'm sure she'll appreciate it-just, Mom, Alison is _really_-"

"Really what, sweet pea?" Pam smiled, "Help me with my bags and point me towards the kitchen."

"_Mom_," Emily put her hands on Pam's shoulders, "Please just remember that Ali's hormonal, don't take it personally if she's a bitch. Okay?"

"Oh Emmy," Pam rolled her eyes with a smile, "Alison and I are on great terms."

"Alright," Emily huffed, grabbing her Mom's bags, "I'm just warning you."

* * *

Half an hour later Pam's luggage was in the guest room and Emily was making pancakes and bacon while her Mom was chatting from the kitchen island while sipping coffee.

"Hola bitches!" The front door swung open to reveal Hanna and Cece.

"Hey!" Emily grinned as the blondes came through the door, "Mom, these are Ali's friends, Hanna and Cece."

"Oh how nice to meet you," Pam hugged each girl, "Alison has told me a lot about you, she said that you were like a big sister to her, Cece."

"That's me," Cece grinned, grabbing a slice of bacon and started munching.

"What did she say about me?" Hanna asked grabbing the orange juice.

Pam just stayed silent with a smile for a moment, "So how are you all doing this morning?"

Emily and Cece burst out laughing while Hanna scowled, "Hey!"

"Where is my little one anyway?" Cece asked.

"She's sleeping, she was up most of the night," Emily explained, "Grab those plates."

Hanna did as told before hopping up onto the counter, waiting for her share of pancaked.

"Poor Alison, pregnancy doesn't seem to be treating her well at all," Pam mused.

"Life doesn't treat her well," Cece shrugged.

"Maybe this is payback for high school?" Hanna snickered before getting elbowed in the ribs by the other blonde.

"EMILY!" Alison's voice shouted down the stairs.

"WHAT?" Emily called back, flipping pancakes onto Pam's waiting plate.

"COME HERE!"

"I'M JUST COOKING AND MY M-"

"COOKING? WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT FOOD? I _NEED _YOU-"

"ALI-" Emily tried to cut her off, knowing _that_ tone while her cheeks heated up.

"EMILY FIELDS! YOUR FUCKING BABIES ARE THE REASON I'M SO HORNY SO GET YOUR ASS-"

"ALI, NO!" Emily gasped while her three guests mouths dropped open.

"UP HERE, BEND ME OVER THIS BED AND FUCK ME LIKE YOU'RE MAD AT ME."

Silence.

Emily couldn't speak after that, she couldn't even _breathe _and she definitely couldn't raise her eyes from the floor to see any of the three people in the room. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Why the fuck are you ignoring me? Are you an idiot or do you want to fuck me on the kitchen island like yesteda- holy shit," Alison's eyes widened as she rounded the corner.

Except for Hanna hopping down from the counter with a quiet, "Ew," No one made any sound or movement. Three faces stared at Alison with open mouths while the blonde just stood their in shock and Emily squeezed her eyes shut while wishing the ground would just swallow her up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not quite on time but here we are.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alison swallowed thickly as she composed herself, fixing her eyes on Emily and narrowing them, "You're such a fucking idiot."

Emily jumped at the growl in the blondes mouth, "I-"

"Nope!" Alison's hand shot up to cut Emily off as she spun on her heel, "Go fuck yourself."

"I thought you wanted Emily to-ow!" Hanna hissed when Cece elbowed her harshly.

"Um, so that was Alison," Emily mumbled, "Mom."

"Perhaps you should go-"

"Yeah," Emily cut her Mom off, nodding and handing the spatula to Cece before heading upstairs.

* * *

"Ali-"

"No!" Alison spat, throwing another pillow at Emily that the brunette dodged.

"It's okay-"

"No!" The blonde snarled, "It is not okay!" She threw another pillow, this one hitting Emily in the shoulder, "You-you! You could of warned me people were here! I have _never _been so embarrassed!"

"Ali, your friends won't care the we-"

"Your _mother _is here!" Alison's eyes widened, launching another pillow.

Emily caught it easily, "Please, just come down and-"

"No!" Alison cut her off again, "_Idiot_."

"Alright enough," Emily dodged another pillow while making her way across the room to the hostile blonde and grabbing her around the waist.

"Get off!"

"No," Emily shook her head, "You need to calm down, it's not ideal that they heard _that _but it is _not _the end of the world either. Let's go downstairs and start again."

Alison let out a puff of air, her eye brows furrowed and her lips twitching, "Fine," She growled, "But Hanna is going to be a _complete _pain in the ass."

"Yeah, I figured," Emily smiled, giving Alison a squeeze before leading her down the stairs. Pam, Cece and Hanna were tucking into their pancakes, Emily stood behind Alison, her hands resting on the blondes shoulders, "So Mom, meet Ali."

"Hi Pam," Alison said shyly.

"Lovely to meet you in person," Pam gushed, hugging Alison tightly, "And I'm very glad to hear my daughters taking care of you."

Alison blushed, falling into Cece's side, the older blonde wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to Alison's hair before whispering, "We are _so _talking about this later."

Pretty soon everyone was sitting on a barstool with a plate of pancakes and bacon, except for Alison who had potato chips and a popsicle, eating in comfortable silence. Hanna stuck her head up, looking between Alison and Emily thoughtfully.

"So," She mused, "Which part of the counter isn't safe?"

* * *

"It's just sex," Alison rolled her eyes. Cece turned to her in the bed they were sharing, helping Alison take a nap resulted in some questions from the older blonde.

"Is it though?" Cece asked, propping her head up on her hand, "Last time we talked about this you said you were definitely straight."

"And I _am_," Alison groaned, "I'm just...I'm _so _horny. You don't understand, these hormones-I just...I _needed _a release."

"But you're still..._doing it_?" Cece asked, stroking Alison's belly.

"I-" Alison swallowed, looking up at her friend, "You know how I've never really-"

"Liked sex?"

"Yeah," Alison bit her lip, "I never saw the point in it, it hardly ever felt..._good_."

"Sure," Cece nodded, "I remember you getting that reputation when you were in high school and I knew you hadn't slept with those guys."

"I didn't...but I tried to like sex," Alison shrugged, "I wanted to like it and apparently I was _good at it_. I was expected to be _good_."

"So what are you saying, the hormones make you like it?"

"The hormones...I don't know," Alison trailed off, "But with Emily...she makes it...it's _good_. Really good."

"So this is the first time you've been satisfied?" Cece raised an eyebrow at Alison's nod, "She makes you come?"

"I-yes," Alison nodded, "I didn't realise it was...that I could-I didn't think I could do _that_. Not until she made me...and it was so quick-"

"So you've tried before with guys and _nothing _but you try once with Emily and it's-"

"_Straight away_," Alison nodded.

"That must be confusing for you?" Cece frowned, playing with a strand of Alison's hair.

"Yeah," Alison replied quietly, staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think you might be-"

"Gay?!" Alison looked at her friend, an incredulous look on her face, "No."

"Alright, then what? You have feelings for Emily?"

"No," Alison repeated, "It's like...with the men I've slept with I was always a little self conscious. I knew they'd heard these false rumors about _Ali D_," She rolled her eyes, "And I knew they were expecting me to be _amazing_. With Emily it doesn't matter what I look like or how I am, we aren't _having sex_. She's getting me off because I'm _pregnant_."

"I think there's another reason little one," Cece said gently.

Alison pursed her lips and turned towards her friend, snuggling into the warm embrace Cece offered and burying her face in the older blondes neck. Cece sighed, holding Alison close, she knew when her friend was done with talking.

* * *

"More," Alison panted, lying next to Emily on the kitchen floor. Face flushed and pants open.

Emily turned to the blonde in shock.

"Alison, I've given you _seven _orgasms. My hand is cramping. Aren't you tired or something?"

Alison shook her head no, making Emily groan.

"Okay but on two conditions."

"Conditions?" Alison squinted at her, "It's your fault I'm horny."

Emily licked her lips, eyes raking over the blondes covered chest,"I wouldn't mind getting to see you," She tugged at Alison's shirt.

The blondes head lazily rolled to the side, he eyebrow quirked upwards, "You don't need to perv on my body in order to satisfy my needs. What's the second condition?"

The brunette pursed her lips, "You talk to me about Noel Kahn."

Alison's eyes narrowed as she sat up, straddling Emily and sitting heavily on her stomach, "Let's go back to condition number one," She pulled her own shirt off, making Emily's eyes widen.

"Wow," Emily smiled, "Do you have any idea just how damn sexy you are?"

* * *

"Emily wants me to talk about a student of mine."

"Who's Emily?" Doctor Sullivan asked.

Alison pursed her lips, "Not important."

"Okay, continue."

"My student...he wasn't appropriate."

"How did that make you feel?"

Alison paused, thinking deeply, "I'm going to be honest, I mean there's no point being here if I'm not, right?"

The Doctor nodded for Alison to carry on.

"At first it made me feel wanted. It was an ego boost to feel so desired."

"You're no stranger to people desiring you, Alison."

"I guess not," Alison shrugged, "But he made me feel special."

"And after that?"

"I realised what I was doing so I stopped flirting with him and then he made me feel weak...vulnerable."

"We both know those are some of the most difficult emotions for you."

"Yeah," Alison agreed.

"Your Mother drilled it into you that if you felt those thing you were useless. Do you still feel bad about yourself when those emotions surface?"

Alison shook her head no, "But they do make me _beyond _uncomfortable."

"Is there anything that helps you with that?"

"Alcohol," Alison rolled her eyes, "But clearly that isn't an option right now."

"Clearly," Doctor Sullivan chuckled, "So the relationship has ended?"

"It wasn't a relationship, it was a brief flirtation ending with some very unwanted touching until he was caught by a colleague."

"He forced himself on you?"

"No, that was his goal but no. He did get further with me than most though."

"By force?"

"Yeah," The blonde nodded.

"So he sexually assaulted you?"

Alison frowned, "I don't like labels."

"But for arguments sake?"

"Then I guess so," Alison shrugged.

"You said it continued until your colleague caught him, why did you feel like you couldn't stop him yourself?"

"I did try to get him to stop but I think the only way would have been to tell the principal or something and I didn't feel like I could. It would of ruined his life and I felt like I deserved it."

"Why would you deserve it?" Doctor Sullivan frowned.

"I...don't. But when it was happening I...I made it okay in my head. Even though it...wasn't."

"I'm glad you realise that it wasn't."

"I just...I want people to not make it a big deal...I get why they think it is but I wish they'd leave it alone so that I can..._cope_."

"Have you tried telling them that?"

"Yea-"

"Without that temper of yours?" Doctor Sullivan raised an eyebrow.

Alison deflated, "No."

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" Alison frowned, holding up what she could only assume was a baby beer pong. Pam chuckled, squeezing Alison's elbow.

"That my dear is a _breast pump_."

"Oh," Alison's eyes widened.

"Have you thought about breast feeding?" Pam asked, passing the blonde a stuffed panda bear.

"No," Alison pursed her lips and admired her new fury friend, "But I like this."

"Have you thought about names?"

"No, I haven't really thought about...anything," Alison realised.

"That's okay honey, you have time," Pam smiled reassuringly, "How about today we buy some essentials?"

"Alright," Alison nodded thoughtfully, "And what would those be?"

Pam laughed, "Well...bottles, diapers, clothes, perhaps a crib?"

"Right," Alison dragged a hand over her face, "I don't really know where to start."

"And that's why you've got me."

"I'm really glad you're here Pam, even if it is just for a visit," Alison bit her lip, "I want you to know that you're welcome any time."

"Well I have been thinking lately," Pam admitted, "Would you be against me moving to Rosewood? I know it wouldn't be ideal having a nosy Mother round the corner but I'd be close in case you needed advice or a babysitter-"

"Are you kidding?" Alison stopped her with a hand on Pam's arm, "I would _love_ for you to be round the corner."

"Really?" Pam smiled, "I wouldn't want to impose-"

"No," Alison shook her head, cutting Pam off again, "It would be _fantastic_. Having you here would be perfect, I'd feel so much more confident."

Pam pulled Alison into a tight hug, "Thank you, thanks for letting me be involved and making me feel welcome. It means a lot to me."

Alison was taken a back, she felt _warm _inside.

* * *

"Did you get anything?" Emily slid onto the couch next to Alison. Alison just groaned and rested her head on Emily's lap, "Aww, are you tired?"

Alison nodded, "Your Mom helped so much, I had no fucking clue what half of that shit was."

Emily smiled, running her fingers through Alison's blonde curls, "I really appreciate you being so nice to my Mom."

"I _need _her, probably more than I need you so be careful," Alison teased.

"Hm," Emily smirked, smoothing her hand down Alison's side and over the curve of her ass, "You can't get _this_ from my Mom."

Alison smirked, "Actually-"

"Oh my God, please don't even joke!"

The blonde burst out laughing, sitting up and sliding her thigh over Emily's legs, "Sorry but I had to."

Emily grabbed the blondes thighs, "You better be sorry."

"I'll make it up to you," Alison lent in close, fluttering her eyelashes and sporting a pout that she knew Emily couldn't resist. Emily grinned, pulling Alison into her and kissing her deeply.

* * *

"How's it going?" Paige asked, tucking into a ceaser salad while Emily had gone for a sub.

Emily chew on a bit of lettuce thoughtfully, "Um, I think it's okay. You'll be happy to know that pregnancy is kicking Alison's butt, she's so hormonal it is _unreal_."

Paige laughed at the wide eyed, comical look on the brunette's face, "If you'd known her before then you wouldn't be at all surprised. In fact I bet your putting some things down to baby hormones that are actually just _Alison hormones_."

Emily's face dropped, "Oh God, well how am I supposed to look after the twins _and _little miss moody?"

"Do you know where you'll be living?" Paige asked after her throaty chuckle died down.

"We haven't talked about it or anything but Ali's made it pretty clear that she's never going to be alone with a baby so I guess I'll be staying with her for the foreseeable future, or at least until Ali's comfortable staying with them alone," Emily shrugged.

"How about a job?"

"Ah...well that's more complicated, me and my partners where going to buy The Brew and The Grill but a recent turn of events has me questioning that as an option," Emily pursed her lips, "Actually it kind of destroys that option."

"Oh?"

"One of my business partners is Jon Khan so I'm not sure it's a good idea to-"

"I get it," Paige nods, "The last thing Alison wants is a constant reminder of..."

"Yeah," Emily bit her lip.

"I do know of a job opportunity if you're interested?"

"What?"

"At the school, the swim coach position has just opened up. It'd be perfect for you."

Emily paused, "Really? I mean, it would be perfect with my background but..."

"But?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"I'd have to see if Alison minded me working with her and even if she was okay with it...I don't exactly interview well."

"Emily, I'm athletic supervisor and I'm not asking you to interview. What I'm saying is it's yours if you want it. Just let me know soon, okay?"

"Okay," Emily smiled, "Listen...thank you for being here for me. I...I _know _it's hard for you because of- I just, you've made it easier for me. Having someone to talk to who knows me and..."

"Emily," Paige grabbed the brunette's hand, "I _want _to be here for you."

"You do?" Emily's eyes locked on Paige's.

"I do," Paige smiled.

* * *

"Bye Mom, thank you for visiting," Emily hugged Pam tight, "And thank you for helping choose all that stuff."

"Oh no problem sweet pea," Pam petted her daughters hair, "It was my pleasure and you?" Pam turned to Alison, "You take care of yourself honey."

Alison bit her lip and nodded, going for a hug but hesitating until Pam pulled her into a heart warming one, "I...I-please come back."

"Oh honey, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it and in the mean time Emmy will look after you won't she?"

Alison's teeth sunk into her plump bottom lip as she nodded, falling into Emily's side. The brunette slid her arm around the blondes still slim waist, giving her a squeeze.

"I'll look after your new favorite, Mom," Emily sent her Mom a cheeky grin.

"You'd better!" Pam laughed, closing the door behind her with a chuckle.

Emily turned to Alison, holding her a short distance away by the shoulders, "You okay?"

"I'm just..." Alison's face morphed back into her mask of indifference, "I'm going out."

Emily sighed, watching the blonde step away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"_Please_," Alison hissed, pulling the brunette's hair while Emily was practically nursing from her breast.

"You," Emily let go of the nipple with a pop, letting her fingers stroke into Alison's soaked underwear, "Can I _please _use my mouth on you?"

"Mm," Alison grumbled, trying desperately to compose herself but struggling to actually form any words, "No, _fuck, _I...I can't-"

"Don't you want to _come_?" Emily husked into her ear, "Wouldn't you feel better?"

"_Please_, God Em-just...ugh," Alison's nails dug into Emily' shoulders.

"Come on Al, just say yes," Emily smirked into the blondes neck, "Say yes and you can get that release."

Little muling sounds left Alison's mouth while she wiggled, "Fuck, fine, _YES_."

Emily grinned sliding Alison's underwear off and dropping them onto the floor in front of the couch. She spread Alison's legs and ran her lips up the soft skin on the blondes thigh. She took a moment to just appreciate Alison from this close up until the blondes heel made sharp contact with her ribs. She grabbed Alison's hip, stilling the wriggling blonde and lent close. She breathed her in, smelling the mouthwatering scent that was just Alison and taking her first taste.

She ran the flat of her tongue through Alison's folds, humming in appreciation at the fruity taste. She wanted more immediately, pressing her open mouth into the blonde and giving long, wet, open mouthed kisses. Alison had stopped moving all together, her teeth were sunken so far into her bottom lip that it was bleeding slightly and her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands clutching Emily's hair like a life line.

Emily's tongue found the blondes clit, circling it before she started licking it gently. She felt Alison stiffen and smiled into the blonde, she'd only just started and the blonde was already getting close. She slipped her tongue into Alison's entrance before replacing it with a finger and latching her lips onto the blondes clit, alternating between sucking and licking until the blondes thighs clamped around her head painfully and she let out a guttural moan.

Emily smiled, keeping up some gentle licks until she felt Alison come down from her high. She gave her once last long lick and made her way up the blondes body. Smiling to herself when she saw the blondes shut eyes and heavy breathing. She took her thumb and stroked along Alison's sore lip, wiping the blood away as the blondes baby blue eyes flickered open.

"Hi," Alison's gravely voice breathed out.

Emily chuckled, "So...did you like that?"

Alison licked her lips, glancing between Emily's eyes and mouth, "More."

Emily's eyebrows shot up, "_More_?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay but this time, you do something for me," Emily's fingers tugged on a nipple.

"Em...I don't- I'm not-"

"Not like that," Emily shook her head, "I just meant...maybe we could do things my favourite way."

Alison swallowed, "Okay."

"Sit on my face, Alison," Emily whispered in her ear.

The blonde licked her lips again, "I don't know what to-"

"I'll help," Emily leaned back on the couch, grabbing Alison's hips and helping the blonde straddle her head, "Relax."

She guided Alison down and stuck her tongue out, digging her fingers into the blondes fleshy hips to guide her.

"Oh _fuck_," Alison hissed, bucking her hips into Emily's face.

Emily hummed into the blonde, loving the way she was grinding onto her face.

Neither of them heard the front door opening until it was too late.

"What the fuck?"

Alison practically fell off the couch and Emily threw a blanket on the naked blonde while wiping her mouth at the same time. Alison sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself and turning to the door to see her disgruntled brother.

"Jason?" Her mouth fell open and her eyes flicked between Emily and her brother.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason snarled at Emily. Emily gulped, she knew Alison and Jason were close but apart from that she'd heard nothing about the man that stood before her.

"Emily," Alison swallowed, "That's Emily."

"What so you think that just cause my sister's knocked up by you that you can just turn her into something she's not?" Jason threw his bags down angrily, "My sister is not a dyke so you need to leave, Alison doesn't need you."

"Whoa," Emily held up her hands in defence, "Buddy, you've got it all wrong-"

"_Buddy_, get out of this house," Jason growled.

"Al?" Emily glanced at the blonde for help but Alison wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Just," Alison groaned, "Just leave...I'll call you-"

"Right," Emily rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone and keys, "That's the last time I-"

"Shut up, _Emily_," Alison spat and shut the door behind the brunette.

* * *

Emily didn't really have anywhere to go so that's why she ended up at Hanna's house with a whiskey in her hand.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hanna curled up on the couch next to the brunette.

"I got kicked out," Emily scrubbed a hand over her face, "Alison and I were..."

"Banging, fucking, screwing-"

"Hanna," Emily groaned, "We were doing _something _and Jason walked in and-"

"Alison kicked you out?"

"Well yeah," Emily nodded.

"Just give her the night, she's always been really weird about her family and if you knew why-"

"Then tell me why, Hanna," Emily pleaded.

Hanna held up her hands in defence, "I can't. I wish I could but Ali...it isn't my past to tell."

* * *

Alison woke up feeling rough, she'd had no sleep and she had to empty her stomach as soon as she woke up. Last night had been _incredible _then not so incredible and just plain terrible. Jason was so set on the idea that Emily was 'taking advantage' of her and Alison didn't feel like she could explain that she wanted it. But she had to, this morning she needed to explain and get Jason and Emily on board with each other.

She pulled herself downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing Jason already at the kitchen island sipping coffee.

"Morning," She grumbled, reaching for a coffee cup.

"You can't drink coffee Ali-"

"Ugh," Alison put the mug back, "I _know_, it's just-Emily's usually here to...I forget in the mornings."

"Oh," Jason mumbled, his eyes downcast and his face showing a little awkwardness.

"I think we should talk about last night," Alison said, wishing she didn't have to do this.

"Ali I-"

"No," The blonde held her hand up, "Look I'm not...even if I was...ugh, Emily and I aren't an item."

Jason's face changed to confusion, "But you were-"

"I asked Emily to _help me out_ because...well because these damn pregnancy hormones make me incredibly ho-"

"I think I get it," Jason crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Well I need you to get it," Alison pursed her lips, "Because I need you and Emily to get on-"

"Ali," Jason ran a hand through his hair, "I know alright. I just...it was hard seeing you like that. I didn't think you really did _that_."

"And I don't," Alison shook her head, "But I needed to and Emily's helpful...I could of chosen to do it with some random but I-"

"I get it," Jason frowned, "It's better that she was willing to...it's just- you're my baby sister Ali and I just automatically think the worst if someone's touching you and I-"

"I get it too," Alison rested her hand on Jason's, "Maybe we could forget about this and move on? Maybe we could _never _mention it again and you and Emily could start over?"

"I'd like that," Jason smiled, "And if you are ever...if you and Emily do decide to get together I wouldn't be against it. I'd just have to have the talk."

Alison giggled, "I'm not gay, Jase. I just needed a release."

"Okay, please never say that again," He grumbled, opening his arms for a hug.

* * *

"Is he still angry?" Emily whispered to Alison as soon as she'd walked through the door.

"No," Alison shook her head, ushering Emily to the kitchen, "Just shush."

"So Emily, meet my brother Jason," Alison smiled, gesturing to her brother, "And brother, meet Emily."

"Hi," Emily swallowed.

"Hi," Jason smiled, "I'm sorry about last night, I'm just very protective about my baby sister."

"Oh, yeah," Emily nodded, "Yeah, I get it, um, I understand. I'm not...I'm-"

"You don't need to explain," Jason shook his head, "Let's just start over for Ali. Okay?"

"Sure," Emily nodded.

"So..." Alison cut into the awkwardness, "How long can I expect your lovely presence for?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I just wanted to check in with you," Jason shrugged, "Being pregnant isn't something I though you'd be."

Alison snorted a laugh, pushing Emily to sit down, "Yeah well that makes two of us."

"Have you told Dad yet?"

Alison pursed her lips, shifting uncomfortably, "I'll tell him next time he visits me, you know when these babies graduate preschool."

"Very funny," Jason rolled his eyes, "You should tell him soon."

"Hm," Alison mumbles.

"Wait a second," Jason frowned, "Babies? As in plural?"

"It's twins," Emily smiled.

"Jesus," Jason shook his head, "Are you okay, Ali?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Am I missing something here?" Emily asked, glancing between the two.

"Nothing," Alison snapped, sending a sharp look to Jason.

* * *

"What time are you meeting Jason?"

Alison narrowed her eyes, looking down at Emily.

"Could you not bring up my brother when you're _inside _me?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled, pushing Alison further into the kitchen wall and continued sucking on the blondes clit, her fingers curling inside.

"_Fuck_," Alison breathed out, grinding into the brunettes face.

"Why did Jason seem so taken aback when he knew we're having twins?"

"_Em_-"

"Sorry, I'll ask you later."

"No," Alison snapped, pushing Emily away and righting her dress, "I don't want to talk about it and I need you to be okay with that."

"Ali-"

"Emily," The blonde cut her off, her tone warning.

Emily's face softened when she realised the blonde was close to tears, she grabbed Alison round the waist and pulled their bodies flush together, "Hey," Emily titled Alison's chin up until they made eye contact, "You know you can talk to me about anything okay? So when you're ready maybe you could talk to me about this."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready," Alison whispered, gripping Emily's shirt for dear life.

"Come here," Emily sighed, hugging the blonde to her.

* * *

"Okay little sister, tell me what's going on with you?" Jason asked, putting a cup of coffee in front of himself and an orange juice in front of Alison.

"Huh?" Alison's attention was pulled away from looking around The Brew.

"Twins?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Alison looked down at her lap.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't exactly have a choice do I?"

"I guess not but how are you coping with it?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to think about it right now but I'll talk to Doctor Sullivan about it when I do."

"Do you promise?"

"Promise," Alison nodded.

"So how's Cece?" Jason asked.

Alison pursed her lips in a smile, "Cece is _good_, you know you could ask her yourself?"

Jason shook his head at his sisters teasing raised eyebrow, "She wouldn't want to hear from me."

"I don't know, she asks about you," Alison shrugged.

"Ali?"

Alison glanced up to see Aria, "Hey."

"It's great to see you," Aria gave her a quick hug, "You look great."

Alison rolled her eyes at her small but evidently pregnant belly, "I look _fat_."

"Or you know, pregnant," Aria joked, "I was going to stop by this week, I found a couple of baby books that were very helpful with Lucy."

"That would be great actually, Emily's Mom is really helpful but apart from that I don't really know anything about babies," Alison smiled, "You remember Jason?"

"Oh wow," Aria grinned, hugging him, "I didn't recognise you!"

"Yeah I look different since I left this place," Jason nodded.

"I'll say," Aria grinned, "Well you look great."

"You too."

* * *

"You're twenty weeks, correct?" The ultrasound technician confirmed.

Alison nodded.

"Will you be able to tell the sexes today?" Emily asked, and excited grin on her face.

"That's right, now can you life your shirt and lower your pants Miss DiLaurentis?" The woman smiled.

Alison did as she was told, holding her breath while the woman put gel on her and pressed the wand against her swollen stomach.

"You're quite small for twins."

"I feel huge," Alison muttered under her breath.

The woman chuckled, "Well you're about to get much bigger. Both babies are looking great. The one on the left is smaller but that's perfectly normal."

"It looks like you have one of each," The woman said, freezing the screen and going to print out pictures

"Wow," Emily whispered, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Alison pursed her lips, patting Emily's cheek.

"A boy and a girl, Ali," Emily grinned, taking the blondes face into her hands and pressing a tender kiss against her lips. Alison smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Emily couldn't help herself when she got home to find Alison bent over the kitchen counter, she'd pushed the blondes jeans down, got on her knees and had her face between the blondes legs for the next twenty minutes. She could not get enough. Afterwards, when the blonde had turned around and practically suckled the taste of herself from Emily's tongue, she had a thought. A thought she wasn't supposed to be having so she pulled up Alison's jeans, kissed her once more time, patted her on the ass and made her way out the door. She needed some advice.

"Dan?"

"_Hey babe, did you only just remember my existence?" _

"No, I'm sorry. I've had my hands full. I need to talk to you."

"_What's up Em?"_

"I have a problem, I think I...I think I like her-"

"_Duh, she's all you've talked about for-"_

"Dan! It's bad, liking her is _bad_."

"_Alright."_

"So what do I do?"

"_I don't know? Bang her?"_

"I...am actually. I've been helping her out with her _hormones_."

"_Mhm and does the hor-mone?"_

"Dan, please?"

"_Alright, look the babies are the most important things right?"_

"Of course?"

"_So the rest doesn't matter. Just...do what Alison wants until the babies are born and think about the rest then, okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Thanks Dani."

"_You're welcome, now I need to get back to doing inventory but ring me later."_

"Actually is Jon there? He's been avoiding my calls-"

"_I know," _Dani cut her off, _"Em, this whole thing with Noel has really messed him up. He knows the position you're in but his brother-"_

"His brother sexually assaulted my pregnant-"

"_Babe, **I **know but Jon's confused. He talked to Noel about it and Noel said that Alison flirted with him so he doesn't know what to think."_

Emily frowned, "I guess I just thought-"

"_He wants to buy us out Emily."_

"What do you want?" Emily swallowed thickly.

"_I want to let him. If he bought us out we could buy one of Ezra's businesses and we could both be permanently in Rosewood."_

"And Jon?"

"_Jon would be happy with his bar and my sister," _Emily could practically hear the eye roll.

"Why do I feel like he's breaking up with me?"

"_He's not Em but he is finding this difficult and I think he seriously wants to separate business and friendship." _

"Then do it, if it's actually what you both want then do it. I want to be here with Ali but I want you two to be happy too."

"More," Ali panted.

Emily groaned, "You always want more."

"Is that my fault?" Alison snapped, "If it's that difficult for you to touch me then don't bother anym-"

"Al," Emily cut her off, "I _love _touching you," Emily licked her lips, her eyes trailing down the blondes beautiful body, "_Seriously_. I'm just tired, you're kind of a sex fiend."

"A sex fiend?" Alison raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Emily sighed, "I love it but I need to work on my stamina."

Alison giggled, twisting her body towards Emily and pressing her chest against the brunette's arms, she slid her lips over Emily's ear, "Are you sure you're too tired?" She purred.

"Damn," Emily moaned, "Come here and ride me"

"Huh?" Alison cocked her head to the side, making Emily chuckle.

Emily pulled the blonde into a straddling position on top of her and rested her fingers at the blondes entrance, her other arm looping around the blondes waist.

"Oh," Alison blushed, pushing herself down and impaling herself on Emily's fingers.

"Fuck," Emily moaned, pulling the blonde closer to her, "You're so incredibly sexy."

* * *

"Mom," Emily shut Alison's bedroom door and made her way to the kitchen, "I cannot talk to you about this."

"_Emily Catherine Fields, you tell me this instant."_

"It's literally too inappropriate to talk about," Emily pleaded, putting coffee on.

"_You have been grumpy for ages, either you tell me what's wrong or I'll ring Alison and ask her."  
_

"Jesus, don't ring Ali," Emily scrubbed a hand down her face, "I'm just exhausted Mom, okay?"

"_Why are you exhausted? I though you were only working a couple of nights at the bar?"_

"I am, it's...it isn't work."

"_**Emily**."_

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm about to have this conversation with my actual Mother," Emily cringed, "Uh...with Alison's pregnancy hormones she's been uh...worked up and um...I've been helping her...with...that."

"_What?"_

"I've been helping release her tension," Emily explained, grabbing an apple.

"_That's great Emily. You've been giving her massages and making her herbal tea, perhaps even a bubble bath or two-"_

"Mom! It isn't that sort of tension."

"_I knew what you meant, I was just teasing you," _Pam chuckled, _"Doesn't sleeping with her make things confusing?"_

"I'm not sleeping with Ali, I'm getting her off."

"_There's a difference?"_

"Yes and it isn't complicated either, Ali has needs and she can't satisfy those needs with anyone else because she's pregnant."

"_I understand the concept Emmy but tell me how that'd make you exhausted?"_

"Mom, she doesn't give me a break."

"_Oh my."_

"I'm so tired, _all the time_ and I can't do much about it."

"_You use to sneak girls in all the time, you're hardly a stranger to regular-"_

"Mom!" Emily cut her off, blushing, "It isn't regular...it's not the same as when you're into someone and you're all over them."

"_No?"_

"No, it's every second she isn't busy with something else. Over and over and ov-"

"_I think I get it," _Pam chuckled.

"Great, so can we stop talking about this now?"

"_Sure, how was the ultrasound?"_

"Amazing, Alison got you a photo and we found out what we're having."

"_How exciting, are you going to tell me?"_

"One of each," Emily grinned from ear to ear, turning and noticing Alison making her way down the stairs.

"_That's amazing, is Ali excited?"_

"Ask the yourself," Emily shoved the phone into Alison's hand.

"Hi?" Alison frowned.

"_Good morning Alison, how are you feeling today? I just heard the exciting news."  
_

"Pam," The blonde smiled, "When are you coming back?"

"_Soon, I promise."_

* * *

"You look so hot in your pyjamas," Hanna said, wide eyed. Emily smirked.

"Thanks, Hanna banana," Emily sent her a wink.

"Doesn't she look hot guys?" Hanna enthused turning to Cece, who raised and eyebrow and then Alison who was pouting.

"How gay are you right now?" Cece smirked, leaning against the kitchen island.

"Hey! My lesbian fantasy dream girl is too pregnant to drool over," Hanna pouted, pointing her finger towards Alison.

Emily's eyes snapped to Alison, who was looking at her bare feet, seeming to sink further into her stool.

"Tell us about this guy then?" Cece asked.

"He's amazing, he's gorgeous and sexy and smart and," Hanna sighed dreamily, "Did I mention hot?"

"Right, great description," Cece rolled her eyes, "I'm so glad I asked."

"Where did you meet him?" Emily asked.

"At the grocery store," Hanna smiled, "We both reached for the mint chocolate chip ice cream at the same time."

"Romantic," Cece rolled her eyes.

"So are we going to meet this Caleb?" Emily smiled.

"A few months ago I would've said hell no but now Ali's preggers all guys won't be led by their boners around her so yes."

"What?" Cece frowned.

"You know, the old _Ali D _charm has worn off since she's obviously eating for three-"

"Hanna," Emily warned quietly.

"Come on Hanna, I'll drop you off on my way home," Cece nudged her friend.

"Alright, see you love birds later."

"Ali?" Emily said quietly when the other blondes were gone but Alison wouldn't meet her eye, Emily frowned, "Come here," Emily stepped between the blondes legs and tipped her head upwards.

"I'm not sexy anymore," Alison whispered..

"Yes you are," Emily insisted.

"Clearly not."

"Who are you going to believe? The straight girl or the lesbian?" Emily cocked her head to the side.

Alison shrugged.

"Do you want me to show you just how sexy you are?"

"How?" Alison's eyes met hers.

Emily smirked, her hands running up the outside of the blondes thighs as she stepped closer. Leaning down to capture Alison's lips. The brunette's hands made their way up to the stool Alison was sitting on, grabbing fistfuls of the blondes plump ass. Alison whimpered into Emily's mouth, suckling on the brunette's tongue and fisting her dark locks.

Emily pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Alison's and taking the blondes hand. She placed in on her abdomen and slid it downward, Alison's baby blues flickered between their joined hands and Emily's eyes. She pushed Alison's hand below the waistband of her pyjama shorts.

"Em-"

"Just feel," Emily whispered. Alison's mouth fell open when her fingers found just how incredibly wet Emily was, "That's how sexy you are, just from kissing."

"Oh," Alison swallowed thickly. She stroked her fingers into the wetness experimentally, surprised by how smooth and warm it felt but she wasn't prepared for just how turned on she'd get from the guttural moan that left Emily's mouth from the brief contact, "Em?"

"Yes?" Emily panted, pressing her face into Alison's neck.

Alison pulled her hand away and looped her arms around Emily's neck, "Fuck me?"

"My pleasure," Emily grinned, swooping down for a heated kiss.

* * *

"I'm having twins," Alison sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

"You are?" Doctor Sullivan raised an eyebrow, "The twin gene must be incredibly strong in your genetics."

"I guess," Alison shrugged.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know," Alison looked down at her hands, "I'm kind of excited, I mean Emily makes it hard for me not to be," She smiled, "It kind of rubs off. But I'm also scared, really scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"History repeating itself," Alison said quietly.

"It's just that Alison, it's history," Doctor Sullivan stressed, "You aren't going to make the same mistake that your Mother made-"

"I know," Alison cut her off, "Emily wouldn't let me, I just remember once my Mother saying that having kids made her crazy. Something about changing the chemicals in her brain."

"There's a difference between your Mother's pregnancy and yours,"

"What?"

"Your Mother didn't have the support system you do. Jason, Cece, Hanna, Emily-"

"Pam and Pam," Alison said with a nod.

"Exactly," Doctor Sullivan smiled.

"I get it," Alison smiled, "Emily would probably notice if I went crazy or something."

"Well that and if you start feeling bad or out of control then you can share your feelings with your friends and family," Doctor Sullivan said, "Can you tell me more about Emily, you've talked about her quite a lot each session. Is she majorly impactful on your life?"

"I guess she is," Alison bit her lip, "She kind of makes up fifty percent of my babies DNA."

"Oh?" Doctor Sullivan looked shocked, Alison explained the situation, "Is your relationship purely platonic?"

"Yes," Alison said too quickly, "No," She sighed, "I've been sleeping with her."

"You have?"

"Yeah but it isn't romantic or anything, I've just been hormonal and I can't exactly get laid looking like this," Alison said bitterly, motioning to her protruding stomach.

Doctor Sullivan raised an eyebrow, "I take it you've overcome a few of the intimacy issues you had in high school?"

"I..." Alison swallowed thickly, "Haven't. It's different with Emily."

"How so?"

"Everything is different. I'm not shy, I feel comfortable with her, I don't feel bad about myself afterwards and it actually feels good."

"Has being intimate with Emily made you question your sexuality?"

"No," Alison snapped, "I'm not gay, I'm just pregnant."

"Okay," Doctor Sullivan said carefully, "Would you be opposed to me speaking to Emily?"

"No, I guess not," Alison frowned.

"Great, if you could tell her to call me I'll get her in the diary for this week."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"You're so grumpy," Emily rolled her eyes fondly from the couch next to the growling blonde, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Alison grumbled, shuffling into the brunette, "Just tired and fat."

"You're pregnant," Emily grazed Alison's swollen belly with her knuckles.

"Your fault," Alison mumbled as the doorbell rang, "Can't get up, too fat."

"You're terrible," Emily chuckled, swatting the blondes ass and getting up to answer the door, "Hi," She smiled and the gentleman on the other side.

"Well what do we have here?" He said.

Alison gasped, jumping up from the couch and grabbing a cushion to cover her stomach.

"Can I help you sir?" Emily frowned.

"The question is can I help you? This is my house, after all."

Emily's mouth fell open and she turned, her eyes seeking out her favourite blonde.

Alison swallowed thickly, "Hi Dad."

"Oh," Emily whispered, immediately stepping aside and letting Ken in.

Ken glanced over the living room, a distasteful look on his face when his eyes landed on the empty ice cream carton and popsicle sticks that were once Alison's lunch. When his eyes focused on his daughter she shifted uncomfortably. He raised an eyebrow.

"Drop then pillow."

"Dad-"

"Drop the pillow Alison."

Alison's eyes dropped to the floor, followed by her cushion.

"What's that?"

"I...I-" Alison gulped.

"Who knocked you up Alison?"

"Sir-"

"Emily," Alison hissed at the brunette.

"Damn it Alison!" Ken's voice rose an octave or two, "Who did you lie on your back for?"

"It's-It's Elliott's."

"Ali?" The look of hurt was clear on the brunette's face.

"Who is this?" Ken asked, gesturing to Emily. Alison's gaze nervously shifted between Emily and her Dad.

"She's no one," Alison shook her head, "She's leaving."

"Good," Ken nodded.

"Al-"

"No," Alison cut her off, "Just go Emily."

Emily's face changed from hurt to anger, "Right," She threw her hands in the air, "Of course."

* * *

Emily's shift had just started at The Radley but she rolled her eyes immediately when she walked in to see Alison and her Dad sitting at the bar. Her eyes met Alison's and the blonde perked up, looking pleading before Emily looked away, making her deflate.

"You there, get me a whiskey," Ken said without looking up.

Emily ducked her head, frowning at him, "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Right," Emily pursed her lips shooting Alison a dirty look.

"Isn't she your friend from this afternoon?" Ken slurred.

Alison nodded, Emily ducked her head towards the blonde, "Is he drunk?"

Alison shrugged in reply.

"Courtney, get me a whiskey," Ken patted Alison's knee. The colour drained from Alison's face as Emily cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe it's time to go?" Alison said quietly.

"Fine," Ken said, getting up and staggering his way towards the exit. Alison remained seated, her eyes fixed on Emily.

"Em-"

"Nice to meet you, Courtney," Emily cut her off.

* * *

"You'd better start talking if you want me to listen," Emily paced in front of the blonde.

Alison had texted her to tell her that Ken had gone home and that they should talk but since Emily had gotten there the blonde had barely glanced at her.

"Em," Her voice was tiny, she sounded broken, "I'm sorry."

Emily felt all the anger leave her body at the crumpled look on the blondes face, she knelt down in front of her and rested her hands on the blondes knees, "I'm not mad Ali, I'm just confused," She said softly.

"I'm sorry Emily," Alison's big blue eyes filled with tears, "I really _am _trying," She swiped furiously at her eyes. Emily grabbed her hands, using her own thumb to gently wipe away a hot tear making it's was down the blondes cheek.

"You probably find this hard but you can definitely cry in front of me, okay?" Emily said reassuringly, the blonde nodded and threw her arms around Emily's neck, sobbing softly.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me today Emily."

"No problem," Emily smiled at Doctor Sullivan, "I'd do anything for Alison."

"So it seems, she regards you very highly when she talks about you during her sessions."

"Really?"

"You seem surprised?" Doctor Sullivan raised an eyebrow.

"Ali isn't exactly forthcoming with emotions."

"No," Doctor Sullivan laughed, "But she's spoken about you a lot and your opinions matter to her in a way I don't believe she's experienced before."

Emily grinned, "I think she's really tying with me, for the twins."

"So it seems," The Doctor nodded, "I wanted to meet with you to get a better idea of how Alison is coping, like you said, she isn't very forthcoming emotionally."

"Obviously she wouldn't talk to me if she was struggling but there have been a couple of things that concern me."

"Go on."

"The baby hormones aren't treating her well. I mean from what people have said she wasn't the nicest person in high school but she worked hard to change that. I get the feeling that being out of control of her hormones is scaring her," Emily paused, "Maybe making her feel like she's back to her old self."

"One of Alison's biggest coping mechanisms is control so I can see why losing it would be difficult for her," Doctor Sullivan nodded, "How much has Alison told you about her past?"

"Nothing," Emily sighed, "There's been hints that things have happened but she really isn't willing to talk about it."

"What hints?"

"She acts really weird when her family are mentioned, Jason freaked out when he heard we were having twins but Ali wouldn't tell me why. Her father visited and called her Courtney instead of her name and a lot of people have mentioned this _Ali D _persona, apparently _Ali D_ was overly _friendly _with the boys but Ali doesn't act like that _at all _in bed. In fact the exact opposite, it's more like she's very inexperienced-oh shit," Emily realised her mistake, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that."

"It's perfectly fine Emily," Doctor Sullivan laughed, "Alison has already explained that _situation_. Besides, this is completely confidential. As for _Ali D _there's a lot more to that than Alison is comfortable talking about but in time I'm sure you'll get a better picture. What I will say is that the issues that Alison has had to overcome at sixteen are far beyond what most people have to deal with in their entire lives."

* * *

Emily was drunk. No. Emily was more than drunk, she was sort of, completely, wasted. It was her last shift at The Radley and her colleagues had talked her into staying after it for a drink. Which turned into many drinks.

She stumbled into the kitchen, nearly knocking over a lamp and falling onto the floor while attempting to save it. Emily chucked, staring up at the ceiling until her view was blocked by blonde hair.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Alllliii," Emily smiled, "Did I wake you?"

"Of course you woke me, you took thirty minutes to get through the front door," Alison rolled her eyes.

"The lock kept moving," Emily frowned, reaching up to play with a strand of the blondes hair.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little," The brunette grinned, making Alison laugh.

"Come on," She tugged on Emily's hand, "I'll help you get to your bed."

"You're so kind," Emily laughed, instead of getting up she tugged the blonde onto her. Immediately fisting the blondes ass, "I _love _this ass."

Alison giggled, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Emily shrugged, preoccupied by making the flesh of the blondes ass jiggle.

"You look hot in your uniform, I'll miss seeing you in it."

Emily smiled sleepily, "Can I tell _you _a secret?"

"_Sure_," Alison mimicked with a smirk.

Emily tucked a strand of Alison's hair behind her ear, "I'm falling in love with you."

"What?" Alison's face fell but the brunette was already falling asleep.

* * *

"What's up? You have a funny look on your face," Emily frowned, slipping on her running shoes.

Alison looked at her disinterestedly from her position on the kitchen island, "This is just my face."

"Sure," Emily rolled her eyes, "I must not have ever noticed."

Alison had been acting weird towards her for several days now and she had no idea why. She'd been extra moody. Emily had planned to go for a run and then head back but when she saw Paige having lunch at The Grill but she had to join her.

"You look tired."

"I _am _tired," Emily shrugged, "Things are difficult at the moment."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about what happened when Alison was sixteen?" Emily asked, she knew she shouldn't. She knew she should wait until Alison told her herself but she couldn't wait.

"She hasn't talked to you about it?" Paige asked, Emily shook her head, "I wasn't exactly friends with her so I can only give you the information I know about."

"I understand," Emily nodded, "But please, I need to know."

"Alison was a bitch through middle school and at the start of high school but she went away for the summer when we were around fourteen and came back even worse. I don't know what happened but she was literally the devil, she bullied everyone relentlessly and slept with any boy that glanced in her direction. When we were fifteen she went missing-"

"What?" Emily gasped.

Paige nodded, "The school didn't say anything but it was all over the newspapers and there was posters everywhere."

"When was she found? Where was she?"

"Around a year later they found a body and identified it as Alison, the body had a blunt force trauma to the head but had died from suffocation. She was buried alive," Paige swallowed, "There was a funeral and everything and again her face was splashed all over every newspaper. Jessica DiLaurentis couldn't cope and took her life a year and a half after Alison had gone missing."

"But what happened? Because Ali isn't _dead_, I just saw her," Emily frowned.

"That's the thing, a month after Jessica killed herself Alison turned up at school acting as if nothing had happened. Everyone thought she was dead and we never found out what actually happened, the police department never made a statement and no one talked about it. I still don't know who's funeral that was but apparently not Alison DiLaurentis'."

* * *

"Where were you?"Alison pursed her lips, looking up from her phone.

"I met up with Paige," Emily shrugged, sitting next to the blonde.

"Did you fuck her?" Alison raised a challenging eyebrow.

Emily's eyes widened, "Of course not, why are you even asking me that?"

"Maybe you should," Alison wet back to her phone.

Emily swallowed thickly, composing herself before spinning towards the blonde, "You want me to sleep with Paige?"

The blonde shrugged, not looking up from her phone.

"Alright," Emily rolled her eyes, "Sounds perfect. You know, I can wake up, fuck you, fuck Paige," Emily shrugged, "Then you again. Great."

Alison frowned prettily, moving her eyes to Emily's, "I meant instead of me."

"Really?" Emily's eyes widened, "And whys that?"

Alison shrugged.

"Are you ever going to talk to me about anything _ever_?" Emily groaned.

"Like what?" Alison squinted at her.

"Nothing," Emily dragged a hand down her face, "Nothing, Ali. I'm just stressed out."

The blondes eyes fixed on her phone, yet again.

"Please?" Hanna whined from the couch her and Alison were occupying in Alison's house, the blonde rolled her eyes, "Come on, Emily would let me!"

"No," Alison growled, "Now shut up."

"You're so grumpy," Hanna grumbled, "It's not like you've named them yet and there's no way you're going to come up with cool names like I would."

"Han," Alison scolded, "You're not naming them."

"Who aren't you naming?" Emily asked, coming down the stairs in her running gear.

"I want to name the babies but this," Hanna pointed at Alison with her thumb, "Grump won't let me."

"Sorry, Hanna," Emily pursed her lips in amusement, "What the grump says goes."

"Don't call me that," Alison snapped, her eyes downcast and jaw clenched.

Emily's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I'm going for a run, join me if you want to Hanna?"

"No way," Hanna laughed, "The only time you'll see me running is when something's chasing me so you'd better try and catch up."

Emily shook her head with a laugh and pulled her sneakers on before exiting the house.

Hanna turned to her friend, "What the hell is going on there?"

"Nothing," Alison scowled.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Ali-"

"Han,"

"Son but you have to be nice to Emily, she's really-"

"_Hanna_,"

"Trying and if you're just going to be a colossal bitch-"

"Stop"

"The whole damn time then-"

"HANNA," Alison yelled, effectively shutting her friend up, "I am _not _going to talk to you about this."

"Fine," Hanna scowled, "Be like that but just so you know, Emily is a much nicer person than you."

"Great, thanks for that."

"You're here!" Alison grinned from ear to ear, practically launching herself into Pam's waiting arms.

"I am," Pam smiled back, holding Alison at arms lengths and studied the blondes growing belly, "And how are you? You've certainly gotten bigger."

"I know," Alison grumbled for a second before her face broke out into another grin, "You're here."

"Come on inside, you can have a look at the house," Pam escorted the blonde into her new property, "When I checked this listings I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw this place, this was the first house me and Wayne bought when we were married. We actually brought Emily home here when she was born."

Alison's eyes lit up, wandering through the house. She noticed the spacey rooms, the homey kitchen and big yard through the kitchen doors. She could imagine a real family living here, Pam baking while watching a little Emily playing in the yard. Family dinners in the wooden dinning room. She couldn't help feeling a little melancholy comparing her childhood memories with what she imagined Emily had. By the time she'd made it upstairs she bumped into Emily, carrying a box.

"You like the house?" Emily asked.

Alison nodded, "Yeah."

"That was my old room," Emily nodded her head towards a door on the left. Alison watched the brunette make her way down the stairs before she went into Emily's old bedroom and what she saw brought a tear to her eye.

The room had been freshly painted a soft light brown colour with dark wood boarder around the outside. The large window seat had a plush white cushion as well as a net curtain. On one side of the room there was two, matching cribs. Both wooden, one with blue bedding and the other with pink. On the other side was a single bed pushed up against the wall.

Alison felt an arm slipping around her waist and looked to her right to see Pam, "Are you okay, Honey?"

Alison nodded mutely, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm not trying to interfere, I just thought that anytime you needed a babysitter or even if one of you needs some space then I'd be available but if I'm overstepping then please tell me-"

"No," Alison cut her off, "I-I just...can't believe all of this," She breathed out, "That you'd be this supportive and...and just...be _here_."

"Alison," Pam smiled, taking the blonde by the shoulders and making eye contact, "You're my family now and that means I am absolutely _here _for you."

Alison didn't know what to say so just just threw herself at Pam, welcoming her safe arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who's still reading this **

**and thank you for your comments.**

**Shout out to Alwaysdream1 for this one.**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Dani?" Alison answered the phone.

"_Hey, Ali. I just thought I'd check in."_

Alison smiled, "Everything is okay here," She mumbled, picking a thread at the bottom of her sweater.

"_Sounds like it," _The other girl paused, _"I know I'm Emily's friend and everything but if you ever want to talk then I'm around, you know?"_

"Mhm."

"_Speaking of which, I'm thinking of moving down in a week or two if you don't mind a guest until I can find my own place?"_

"Yeah, of course. I mean...you'd have to share a bed with Emily but you're welcome here whenever and for however long you want. I'd be nice to have you here, distract me from...stuff."

"_Stuff?"_

Alison swallowed, "Just baby stuff, I still don't know what I'm doing."

"_Alright, well I'll make some arrangements and I'll let you know when I'm coming. Thanks, Ali."_

* * *

"So?" Cece raised an eyebrow, "You and Emily?"

Alison rolled her eyes, hopping up onto the kitchen counter.

"What?"

"They'll be back soon."

"And?" Cece chuckled, "Get talking."

"It's finished," Alison dismissed.

"Why?"

"She said she was falling in love with me," Alison mumbled, looking at her hands.

"Ouch," Cece pursed her lips.

"Aren't you going to say _I told you so_?"

"And that'd help how?"

"It wouldn't," Alison shook her head, "But you _were _right and now everything is fucked."

"No it isn't, it isn't fucked."

"It..._is_."

"Babe, it isn't. It makes things a little more difficult but you can get through it. What did she say anyway?"

"She was drunk," Alison bit her lip, "And she came home and said that she thinks she's falling in love with me."

"Maybe you should ask her about it, if she was drunk she might not even remember."

"I guess," Alison scrunched her nose, "But I definitely can't let her touch me again."

"Probably not," Cece shook her head, "Not if you don't have feelings for her."

Alison huffed, "How many times do I have to say it? I am _not _gay."

"Fine," Cece chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender as they heard the front door open.

"Everyone on the couch!" Hanna yelled.

"So you have to be really, really nice to him. I don't want him scared off by my asshole friends. Okay?" Hanna lectured, pacing in front of the couch that the other three women were sitting on.

"Why are you just looking at me?" Alison growled while Cece and Emily tried to hold back their laughter.

"_Please_, he's everything anyone would every want in a relationship," Hanna let out a scoff, "Well, everyone except you maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Come on Ali, the only thing you look for in a relationship is a way out," Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Alison scowled, "I'll be nice."

"Perfect," Hanna grinned, "And you two?" She looked between Emily and Cece, "Try not to embarrass me, okay?"

"_Us embarrass_ _you_?" Cece asked, her mouth hanging open when there was a knock at the door.

"Shut up, he's here," Hanna grinned, opening the door and throwing her arms around the neck of a nice looking guy with short, dark hair and brown eyes, "Caleb!"

"Hey," Celeb kissed her before shutting the door behind him and turning to the three people staring at them from the couch.

"So that's Cece," Hanna pointed them out, "And that's Emily, Ali and the twins," Hanna pointed at Alison's belly.

After a chorus of hello's they five-some made their way to the kitchen where the dinner Cece was preparing (with no help from Alison) was ready and waiting.

"Be careful where you sit," Hanna mentioned to Caleb, who raised an eyebrow in question, "You _never _know where these two have done it," She gestured to Emily and Alison, who's mouths fell open.

"Hanna!" Alison hissed.

"Yeah and _we _aren't allowed to embarrass _you_," Cece muttered.

Caleb chucked, "I love her subtlety."

"So subtle," Emily smirked, "So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, it's so cool," Hanna piped up, "He gets fake id's, codes, hacks into systems. If anyone needs help doing anything shady then-"

"I do a little of everything," Caleb interrupted, "And let me get this right, Alison is the teacher. Cece is the lawyer and Emily...what do you do?"

"Um...I have shares in a beach bar but it's in Florida so I'm selling. My friend actually offered me a teaching position at the school recently that I'm thinking about taking-"

"What?" Alison frowned, "What position?"

"Swim coach," Emily shrugged.

"When were you going to mention that to me?" Alison spat.

"You haven't exactly been approachable lately-"

"Are you kidding?" Alison hissed, "I'm fucking _pregnant_."

"Ali," Hanna whined.

"No," Alison shook her head, turning back to Emily, "You're such an idiot."

"Just be glad then because it takes being an idiot to put up with you," The moment the words left the brunettes mouth she gasped, not believing she'd just said that. She knew how difficult Alison was finding her hormones and she knew that Alison couldn't help being temperamental, "Shit, Ali, I am so sorr-"

"Fuck you, Emily," Alison practically growled, storming upstairs and knocking over the breakfast bar stool on her way.

"Oh my God," Emily breathed out.

"Well this is going well," Hanna rolled her eyes, sending Caleb a tight lipped smile.

"What are you waiting for Emily?" Cece narrowed her eyes, "Go after her."

"Right," Emily nodded.

* * *

"Ali?" Emily called out, slowly entering the blondes dark bedroom.

"What do you want?" Alison answered, it was clear from her voice that she'd been crying.

Emily switched the lamp on that rested on Alison's bedside table, illuminating the blonde under her comforter. Emily sat next to her, gently resting her hand on the blondes hip, "I am.._so_, incredibly sorry, Alison."

"Whatever, just forget it."

"No," Emily shook her head, "I won't. I had no right to say that to you, I didn't even mean it. I've just been stressed out but that is no excuse. I shouldn't have ever said anything that'd make you feel bad about yourself and I'm truly sorry."

"I have a news flash for you Emily," The blonde spat out, "_You_ can't hurt my feelings so save it."

"Alright," Emily shrugged, "You don't want an apology, that's fine."

"Just leave me alone."

Emily held her breath for a second, "Okay, if that's what you want but I really didn't mean it Ali."

"Just go."

* * *

"I've shut her out," Alison sighed, lazing on the leather couch in Doctor Sullivan's office.

"Why have you done that?" Doctor Sullivan raised an eyebrow, "Was in intentional?"

"I don't know," The blonde shrugged, "She told me she was falling for me and since then I've just been...uncomfortable."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"No," Alison dismissed with a shake of her head, "Even if she wasn't a girl, she still isn't the type of person I'd go for."

"No?" Doctor Sullivan asked, "Why not?"

"Emily is really...what's the word?" Alison pondered, tapping her lips in thought, "Involved."

"Involved?" Doctor Sullivan chucked.

"Yeah, she wants to know how I'm feeling _all the time_," The blonde rolled her eyes, "I couldn't deal with someone so on top of me."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing?"

"I don't like it when people are so...irritating," Alison wrinkled her nose.

"You know, Alison," Doctor Sullivan smiled in amusement, "Some people might call it being caring."

"Oh," Alison looked down, "I guess I haven't thought about that possibility."

"I don't think you should worry too much about Emily getting feelings for you."

"I shouldn't?" Alison frowned.

"It's perfectly normal actually."

"It is?"

"Well," Doctor Sullivan shrugged, "You're her age, beautiful and carrying her children. You've been intimate with each other and she's interested in women so it's perfectly natural."

"So I shouldn't have slept with her?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that it's perfectly natural that she would get feelings for you under the circumstances. In fact, it would be difficult for her not to."

"Oh."

"Being close with anyone in that way usually stirs some kind of emotion, if you're really uncomfortable with it then you should explain that nothing is ever going to happen between you."

"Oh."

"But perhaps before you do that you should really think about what you want from her, so you can draw some ground rules. Then there won't be any blurred lines."

* * *

"Do you have everything ready?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, passing Paige the salt, "Yeah, crib, diapers...toys. Plus my Mom is here now so I'm pretty sure she'll have three of anything that I might have forgotten."

"Is Alison having a bay shower?" Paige asked.

Emily frowned, "Actually, I don't know. I haven't asked...maybe I should."

"Probably," Paige smirked and the sighed, "I still can't believe you're about to become a parent."

"I know," Emily nodded, "It's scary."

"Yeah but you'll be an excellent Mom, you already act like one."

Emily chuckled, "Thanks."

"So have you thought about coming to work at the school?"

"I really want to, I just have to find a moment to ask Alison if she'd be comfortable with it."

"I guess you're both busy."

"I wish," Emily laughed, "No, she's just _very _hormonal at the moment so treading carefully is important but I promise I'll have an answer soon. What about you? I feel like all we talk about is Ali and the babies."

"That's because children are a big deal," Paige smiled, "But I've been great, I actually went on a date recently."

"Oh?" Emily swallowed, feeling a little jealousy rise, "How did it go?"

"Her name is Sam, she's gorgeous. She's a personal trainer so we have the same interests."

"So do you think you'll see her again?"

"We'll see," Paige shrugged, "There's someone else I'm interested in too."

Emily blushed, smiling back at Paige until she noticed someone buying coffee at the counter, "Hold on, give me one minute," She said over her shoulder while making her way to who she'd spotted.

"Emily, right?" Caleb greeted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that dinner went like that," Emily smiled back, "Hopefully you don't think any less of Hanna because of her crazy friends."

"No," He chuckled, "Hanna is a great girl, one of a kind."

"I'm glad you think so, she's crazy about you too."

"Good to know, so I better get going but-"

"Wait," Emily swallowed, "I wanted to ask you about what you do."

"Yeah?" Caleb raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Does it include finding out stuff?" Emily lowed her voice, "Finding information on someone?"

"Yeah?" Caleb shuffled uncomfortably, "It does. What did you have in mind?"

"There someone I want to know about but I can't find anything myself."

"So you came to me?" Caleb frowned, "I don't know, I guess I could help but I'm not doing business with you."

"You're not?" Emily deflated.

"No, how I get this stuff sometimes isn't legal so I wouldn't want one of Hanna's friends to get into that position," Caleb explained, "But I'll find out what I can, as long as it's on the down low."

"Of course," Emily nodded, "I understand."

"So what's the name?" Caleb asked.

"Courtney DiLaurentis."


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for the responses!**

**This story will end on chapter twenty four **

**with a brief 'One Year Later' epilogue.**

**And perhaps a separate sequel if anyone is interested. **

**Or if anyone has any ideas then please let me know.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Are you okay, Sweet Pea?" Pam asked. Emily had knocked round early that morning because she really needed some Motherly advice. Pam had been more than happy to welcome her in and place a steaming, hot cup of coffee in front of her troubled daughter.

"I don't know what to do," Emily put her head in her hands. Pam stroked her back, "She won't talk to me at all anymore."

"Alison seems to struggle with things that we take for granted."

"I guess..." Emily sighed in defeat.

"I mean it, Emmy, the first time I visited she hesitated giving me a hug," Pam gave her daughter a pointed look, "She hasn't had all the love and understanding that you have. We just need to support her."

"I get it," Emily nodded, "I get that she had a tough time, I just wish she wasn't so angry with me all the time. It makes things harder."

"Perhaps," Pam lent against the table, opposite Emily, "Instead of thinking about how difficult it is when Alison doesn't talk you should think abut how difficult it must be for Alison to open up if she's acting this way?"

* * *

"Caleb!" Emily called, crossing the street quickly, "Hey, did you find anything out?"

Caleb shifted uncomfortably, glancing around the street, "Look, Emily, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"What?" Emily frowned, "What changed?" She watched Caleb swallow thickly, "You found something, didn't you?"

"I don't think Hanna would appreciate me-"

"Please?" Emily said, "I need to-"

"I can't do this right now," Caleb interrupted, "I need to go," He left, striding away from Emily quickly.

Emily shook her head. How bad could it be for that reaction? She shrugged it off for now, she'd try again later. She made her way to the house, letting herself in before her mouth fell open.

"Dani!" She grinned, hugging her friend.

"Em," Dani smiled, "Miss me?"

"Obviously," Emily rolled her eyes, "I didn't even know you were coming."

"Yeah, I asked Ali since it's her house and I kind of wanted to surprise you."

"I'm so glad you're here," Emily grinned from ear to ear, pulling Dani into another tight hug before Alison cleared her throat from the kitchen.

"You okay?" Emily asked, turning to the blonde.

Alison shrugged, biting her lip, "Make me food," The blonde grumbled before sauntering back into the kitchen.

Emily smiled at Dani's raised eyebrow, "That's my cue, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure," Dani followed her, "What are you making?"

"What _am_ I making?" Emily glanced at Alison, who was sitting at the breakfast bar, painting her nails.

"Carrots and cake," The blonde answered.

"Carrot cake?" Emily frowned.

"No, carrots _and _cake," Alison rolled her eyes, "Chocolate cake."

"Alright," Emily chuckled, getting ingredients while Dani sat next to Alison.

* * *

"I appreciate you letting Dani stay," Emily said quietly, dropping onto the couch next to the blonde. She glanced over her, Alison was in an oversized shirt with a blanket draped over her bare legs. The television was the only thing in the room giving light but it was clear the blonde wasn't watching it as it was muted.

Alison shrugged, immediately going to Emily's glass of wine and taking a sip, "Is she asleep?"

Emily nodded. Pursing her lips, she wanted to talk since Alison seemed to be in a semi good mood but she also didn't want to change that fact, "We haven't got long now."

Alison glanced down at her swollen stomach, "No, I guess not."

"We still need to sort out names and stuff."

Alison nodded, "I haven't really been thinking about it."

"Have you had a lot on your mind?"

Another nod, "I guess, Emily I have to make something clear."

"Yeah?" Emily frowned, paying full attention to the blonde.

"I...we..." Alison hummed, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down, "I can't ever be with you, not like you want me to be."

"What?" Emily's eyes widened, out of all the things they needed to talk about she really didn't think this would be at the top of the blondes agenda.

"I know that we...you...I let you, _you know _but it isn't going to happen again. I know you've got feelings for me but I'm not gay and I don't want to confuse you by-"

"Whoa, feelings?" Emily frowned, "What makes you think I have feelings for you?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Do you understand or not?"

"Yes," Emily swallowed thickly, "I understand but I don't get why you've been so distant, we were getting on so well and then you just..."

"I know," Alison nodded, "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea and that means we need to stop with the hugging and _stuff_."

"Alright," Emily replied, taken aback, "But we do need to function on some form of intimacy, we're having _kids_."

"No we don't, Emily," Another eye roll, "We just got carried away."

"Right," It was Emily's turn to roll her eyes, "We'll just spend the rest of our lives avoiding each other and when we do happen to run into each other I can walk on egg shells and you can aim that _wonderful _temper at me."

"Fuck you, Emily," Alison hissed, getting up from the couch, "I'm just being fucking honest and yet again you want more from me than I can give you!"

"Ali-"

"No," She shook her head venomously, "Just...fuck you, Emily."

The brunette sighed as she watched Alison climb the stairs. Her Mother would be so disappointed with her right now.

* * *

"Caleb, please," Emily begged.

"Seriously, I don't think I should-"

"What did you find that was so bad?" Emily frowned, "I _need _to know"

"Jesus," Caleb scrubbed a hand down his face, "I don't want Hanna to know about this-"

"I won't tell her! I won't even mention how I know, I just," Emily swallowed, "I just need to know what's going on."

Caleb sighed, glancing around the coffee shop before pulling his backpack off and rooting around, "Don't look at this until I'm gone, okay?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically, practically holding her breath when she received a piece of paper. She waited in anticipation until Caleb had left and opened it.

"Holy shit," She gasped.

It was a photocopy of an ID for a patient of a mental hospital named Radley Sanitarium, which was here in Rosewood. Courtney DiLaurentis. And there next to the name was a photo.

A photo of Alison.

* * *

Emily completely avoided Alison for the next few days. She knew she shouldn't but she needed time to deal with what Caleb had found. She thought it would give her answers but instead it just opened up a whole new bunch of questions.

Hanna had text her a couple of times, asking what was going on but she couldn't explain. Even Cece had tried to call her but she didn't answer, she'd done the only thing she thought would help her cope. She drank.

That was pretty much it until she found herself crawling into bed at one am with Dani, seeking comfort. They'd peeled each others clothes of and started making out heavily before they heard a gasp from the doorway.

"Fuck," Emily cursed, seeing Alison's blonde hair. Dani immediately covered herself up with a blanket and Emily grabbed a long shirt, clumsily pulling it over her head.

"So this is it, huh?" Alison snarled, "You completely ignore me, leave me alone for _two _days and then come back just to jump into bed with Dani?"

"Ali-"

"No!" She shouted, "If this is how you're going to be just because I won't let you touch me then you should just fucking leave!"

That sobered Emily up, "Alison, I didn't-"

"Fuck you, get the fuck out of my house! I can't believe I trusted you to be here for me!" Alison hissed, stomping away. Emily jumped up, following the blonde to her bedroom. Grabbing the door before the blonde slammed it in her face.

"Do you even care why?" Emily said forcefully, "You don't know why I've been ignoring you so don't just assume I'm a bitch!"

"Go on then?" Alison huffed out, tapping her foot angrily, hands firmly planted on her hips. It was clear by the look on her face that she was absolutely furious.

"I..I.." Emily swallowed, deflating slightly, "I had a good reason."

"If I don't get to screw my friends then you don't get to either," Alison snarled.

"I wasn't-" The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, licking her lips, "I wasn't _screwing _my friend, I just...I was having a bad day."

"I had a bad day too," Alison rolled her eyes heavily, "Is it okay for me to get drunk and go fuck someone."

Emily pursed her lips, shaking her head, "No," She said quietly, "It isn't."

"Then what the fuck do you expect? You're such a fucking idiot," Alison scoffed, "Fuck, maybe _I'm _the idiot, thinking you'd actually be there for me."

Emily's eyes narrowed, "I _have _been there for you, you're the one who shut me out, _Courtney_."

Alison pursed her lips, anger evident in her face, "Don't call me that."

"Why not?" Emily rolled her eyes, "I found the Radley identification, for God's sake."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Alison spat.

"Then why don't you enlighten me, Courtney?" She raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I am _not _Courtney," Alison growled, her hands fisting.

"Then who is?" Emily asked, "Because it _was _your face on the ID."

Alison's face crumpled, she sat down heavily on the bed. Turning her face away from Emily. Emily sighed, Alison just looked...defeated. She knelt down in front of the blonde, grabbing her hands gently.

"Ali," She whispered in a comforting voice, "Please just tell me what's going on?"

"I can't-"

"You _can_," Emily gave Alison's hands an encouraging squeeze, "You can trust me, I promise."

Alison pursed her lips, her breath coming out uneven while tears streamed down her face.

Emily used her thumbs to wipe them away before taking Alison's hands again, "Who's Courtney, Alison?"

"My sister," Alison whispered, sniffing, "She _was _my sister."

Emily swallowed, shuffling closer to Alison for support. She wasn't sure if the support was for her or for Alison.

"She was Mom's favourite," Alison sobbed, "She...she always preferred Courtney but Courtney wasn't okay, she was mentally ill. When Courtney got put in Radley..."

"It's okay," Emily encouraged, "You're doing great."

"Mom...she got angry. She...she didn't want Courtney to suffer so...she switched us."

"What?" Emily gasped.

"Turns out the more you say you're not Courtney and that you're Alison the crazier you seem," Alison gave an empty chuckle, "I was in there for a while before I escaped...two years actually."

"Two years?"

Alison nodded sharply, "That's where _Ali D _comes from. Courtney...she was being _Alison_...or at least who she thought Alison should be."

"I knew you hadn't gotten that reputation yourself," Emily shook her head.

"After I escaped I knew I had to disappear."

"Where did you go?"

"I went where I shouldn't, I went home," Alison sniffed, "But my Mom...she'd heard that I got out and she was going to do anything she could to stop Courtney from being locked up again."

"What happened, Al?" Emily asked gently, circling Alison's waist with her arms so their faces were closer.

"She was waiting when I showed up, she was...she'd gone out of her mind," Alison shook her head, "She...she...she..."

"Hey," Emily drew Alison's eyes to her own, "You're okay."

Alison nodded slightly, biting her lip harder than ever before, "She tried to kill me," Alison whispered, her voice so quiet that Emily barely caught it.

Emily gasped, holding Alison closer. Her own tears spilling from her eyes at the revelation, her heart feeling like it was both sinking to her feet and beating out of her chest at the same time.

"My Mom...she'd already dug a hole, she...she _planned _it," Alison gulped in air, her fingers curling into Emily's shirt, "She hit me in the back of the head before I knew she was there and then...I couldn't move," Alison sniffled, "I can still feel her dragging me," She blinked heavily, "I can still see the look on her face when she was putting dirt on top of me...but I couldn't move...or scream. I wanted to scream."

"_Ali_..."

"I couldn't breathe when I was down there but Jason helped me out, he got me out and I ran. Like I should've done in the first place."

"Oh, Ali," Emily cried for her.

"I was away for a whole year before I heard the news, I saw a funeral in the newspaper," Alison squeezed her eyes shut, "_My _funeral...I managed to get a hold of Jason," Alison gulped, "My Mom killed Courtney...she thought it was _me_. She hit her and she buried her alive..like she did to me but Courtney didn't get out."

Emily shook her head, not believing it almost. She pulled on Alison's hands, tugging the blonde onto the bed so they could both lay down. Emily held her close, letting the blonde sob into her neck and shedding tears of her own.

"You-You can go back to D-Dani," Alison hiccuped, even though her hands were fisting Emily's shirt.

Emily shook her head, pulling Alison impossibly closer to her, "I'm _never_ leaving you again."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Once Alison's sobs had turned into soft sniffles she felt the overbearing emotions attached to spilling her life story. She couldn't deal with it. That's why her lips found Emily's. The instant their lips connected Alison felt butterflies in her stomach. It was as if Emily''s lips were her anchor in all the chaos going on in her head.

Emily paused, pulling her face away from the blondes for a moment and seeking out those baby blues, "Al..." She whispered, "You're really vulnerable right now."

Alison swallowed thickly, blinking heavily and nudging the brunette's nose with her own, "That's not why. I promise."

And that was enough. For now at least. Emily's lips were back to work, kissing her briefly before making their way down the blondes jaw and onto the smooth skin of her neck. Suckling the taste of tears and sweat into her mouth.

Alison's nails dug painfully into the brunette's shoulders, that coupled with her thighs wrapping firmly around Emily's pulled a gasp from the brunette's throat. She'd almost forgotten how utterly insatiable the blonde was.

Emily pulled up, supporting herself on her palms either side of Alison's head. She admired her for a second, taking in Alison's swollen lips, dilated eyes and heavily panting chest. The image alone was _erotic _and Emily found herself licking her lips, "You are _so _damn sexy, Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison rolled her eyes, a smirk forming on her face, "Just shut up and fuck me."

Emily laughed, shaking her head at just how _Alison _the comment was, "Do you trust me?"

The blonde blinked a few times before slowly nodding.

"Good," Emily grabbed her own shirt, easing it up and over her head. The blondes mouth fell open, her blue eyes instantly fixated on Emily's newly exposed chest. Emily pulled Alison's shirt up too, pulling it over her head and depositing it somewhere behind them.

"Oh," Alison instantly moaned out when their bare torsos came into skin to skin contact.

Emily's mouth latched onto the blondes neck again. Her hands running gently up and down Alison's sides and her hips rocking into the blondes centre. She slid her fingers under Alison's panties and dug her fingers into the blondes hips, earning a hiss.

"Please," Alison gasped, "I can't wait."

Emily chuckled, "You're so impatient."

"Em," She huffed, grabbing the brunette's ass and desperately bucking her hips upward for any form of friction.

"Were you this horny before you were pregnant?" Emily raised a teasing eyebrow.

"_Emily_," The blonde growled. Emily obeyed, slipping a hand between them and dipping a finger underneath the material in her way. She was met with Alison, warm and wet. She seemed to always be _ready_.

A guttural left the blondes red lips and soon as Emily was inside her. Alison's nails no doubt drawing blood from Emily's shoulders. Emily had to groan at how good the blonde felt around her, her head pressing into Alison's neck before she started moving. Using the weight of her hips to force herself deeper.

"Fuck," Alison hissed, her teeth making contact with the brunette's shoulder as she came quickly. Yet again Emily had given her an orgasm almost straight away and left Alison panting heavily and wondering which way was up.

She felt a flat tongue making contact with her clit before she'd even noticed Emily's weight leaving her. She reaching down to find Emily's hand and clutched onto it tightly. The intense

feeling made Alison writhe before Emily's hand pressed into her hip.

"Stay still," Emily's voice was stern and certainly added to Alison's arousal.

The moment Emily's tongue entered her she came, hard. She could feel the brunette chuckling into her before moving up the bed and Alison reached out blindly. Pulling Emily into a kiss with her eyes still squeezed shut. Enjoying the taste of herself from the brunette's tongue being thrust into her mouth.

"If there was ever a time for _more _this would be it," Emily grinned lewdly.

Alison grew shy, biting her lip and looking away, "Actually," She said in a small voice, "I kind of want to try something."

"Oh?" Emily frowned in confusion. With her bottom lip worried into her mouth Alison placed a shaking hand on Emily's stomach, sliding in downwards. Emily caught her hand, looking into the blondes eyes, "You don't have to do that Ali."

"I know," The blonde nodded, "I...I want to."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, Alison nodded her head, "Then relax," She squeezed the blondes hand, "You can't go wrong."

Alison's eyes met hers, "Really?"

"Really."

She nuzzled her face into Emily's neck while her fingers made her way up the brunette's thigh, fingers deftly finding wetness. The moan that left Emily's mouth giving her more confidence to start her movements. She experimented with different stokes, speeding up when her fingers drew a loud hiss from Emily's mouth. When the tip of her finger dipped into Emily's entrance she paused.

"Can I?" She breathed out, biting her lip when Emily nodded and slipped her finger easily inside.

Emily groaned. Alison was obviously inexperienced but somehow that made the whole thing more erotic. She rocked into the clumsy rhythm that Alison had set and let her own fingers drift to her clit.

She forced her eyes to stay open when she met her release, wanting to take in everything about the blonde like this. Her widened eyes, her flushed cheeks and of course her bottom lip caught between her pearly whites.

"Was..." Alison's voice drifted off, her eyes boring into Emily's.

"Yes," Emily whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind the blondes ear and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "That was perfect."

* * *

When Emily woke up to an empty bed she couldn't help feeling like a weight had settled over her chest. Yesterday had been...shocking...then kind of amazing but she guessed Alison didn't think so. She found herself sitting at her mothers kitchen table, feeling sorry for herself...and for Alison.

"That poor girl," Pam said, tears threatening to spill, "How could anyone go through that and survive?"

Emily nodded solemnly.

"And she was just a child, imagine," She sniffled, grabbing Emily's hand, "Is she okay? Telling someone all of that must have taken it out of her, I'd imagine she's feeling very vulnerable right now."

"I don't actually know," Emily let out a sigh, shrugging her shoulders, "She was gone when I woke up and I came straight here."

Emily definitely wasn't expecting the thump on the arm her mother gave her.

"I love you, Emmy but you are _so _dense sometimes!" Pam scolded, "She just spilled her guts about one of the most heart wrenching stories I've ever heard and you aren't even there for her!"

"Mom! I have no idea where she even went, how am I supposed to-" Whack, "Ow! Would you stop hitting me!"

"See?! See how annoyed you are with me smacking you _for a good reason_? Alison's own mother tried to _kill _her and you're just sitting here feeling sorry for yourself! Go and find her and make sure she feels okay about all of this."

"Jesus, fine," Emily rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm not here for her, Mom, I just didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Pam dragged Emily towards the door, "Go! And make sure you look after my new favourite."

"Yeah, yeah," Emily laughed, she'd better go find Alison she supposed.

* * *

When Alison had woken up that morning, tangled in the sheets. With Emily's bare body wrapped around her, she'd immediately felt that itchy feeling. The feeling of _closeness _that made her feel so uncomfortable she just wanted to run. So she did.

"You...told her everything?" Doctor Sullivan asked, her face showing her astonishment.

Alison nodded.

"_Everything_?"

"Yes," Alison nodded again. Narrowing her eyes.

"I mean...that's amazing," Doctor Sullivan encouraged, "It's fantastic you felt comfortable enough to share with her."

"I guess..." Alison frowned.

"Do you not think so? What was her reaction?"

Alison swallowed, "She cried and then I slept with her."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And then?" Doctor Sullivan raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And then I left before she woke up," The blonde suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"I see. How do you feel towards Emily now?"

"Confused," Alison said after a long pause, "Usually when people know stuff about me it makes me feel out of control but...it's different."

"How?"

"I feel uncomfortable," Alison shrugged, "But it doesn't feel like the end of the world. Emily didn't treat me different afterwards so maybe it's okay."

"I'm proud of you, Alison," Doctor Sullivan smiled.

"Why?"

"You've grown so much since we first met. The Alison I first met was so full of anger, she would've destroyed Emily and here you are accepting her and what your relationship with her is becoming."

Alison frowned, "What's it becoming?"

"Open."

* * *

"Hello?" Alison answered the phone, throwing her legs up onto her couch.

"_Alison?"_

Alison sucked in a breath, "Elliot?"

"_Hi."  
_

"Why are you calling me?"

"_I didn't like how we left things."_

Alison frowned, "If you think we're going to get back together then you're-"

"_No," _Elliot interrupted, _"I know I blew that chance. I actually called to apologise."_

"What?"

"_Look, I've done a lot of thinking the last few months and I think you were right," _He sighed, _"I think I wanted to be with you because you made me look good and it was wrong of me. I'm really sorry, Alison. I don't think we really ever got to know each other."_

"Oh."

"_And I want you to know that there's no hard feelings."_

"Thanks...I guess," Alison narrowed her eyes before the front door opened, "I have to go."

She hung up the phone when Emily came into view. Emily sent her a toothy grin.

"You know, you're a hard girl to find."

Alison raised an eyebrow, her head cocking to the side.

"I looked all over for you after you left this morning," Emily explained, plonking next to her on the couch, "Are you okay?"

Alison stared at her dumbly, giving her a small nod.

"Are you sure?" Emily studied her, "Last night was kind of intense."

Alison shrugged.

"Have you stopped talking to me?" Emily chuckled, only half serious until Alison answered with another shrug, "Ali, what you told me last night...it doesn't change anything. It just means I know you better now and I'm going to do my best to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again, okay?"

Alison remained silent, so Emily gently cupped the blondes jaw and tilted her head up so their eyes met. Her other hand slid onto Alison's knee.

"Ali?"

Alison pulled her head away, "What are you doing?" She asked lowly.

"I..I thought after last night we were closer-"

"Well we aren't," Alison snapped, "We're having kids together because of a medical mishap and that's _it_."

Emily felt tears instantly spring to her eyes, she thought after last night they were really getting somewhere but apparently not if the blonde could act this cold towards her.

"Ali-"

"No," Alison shook her head, "Don't you get it Emily?"

"Wha-"

"I am _not _interested in you," Alison growled, "And I _never _will be."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"You seem a little blue," Paige frowned, "Is everything okay?"

Emily shrugged, sending Paige a sad smile, "Stuff is just getting to me."

"Like what?" Paige nudged her, "Caring is sharing, you know?"

Emily chuckled, looking over the pond they were walking around. She liked this park. It made her feel at peace, "I don't know, I found out about Ali's past and it was...a lot to take in."

"Care to elaborate?" Paige offered her a cheeky grin.

Emily grinned, "You know it's not my story to tell, good try though," She teased, "I will tell you it was brutal...brutal to go through and brutal to hear."

"So how did she take it?" Paige asked, "You know, opening up?"

"I don't know," Emily grumbled, "I'm getting the impression she only let us end up in bed because she was trying to shut me up."

"What?!" Paige stopped them, wide eyed, her hand on Emily's arm.

"What?" Emily blinked.

"You and Alison slept together?" Paige asked incredulously, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh," Emily pursed her lips, "Yeah, we...a bit."

"What the hell?"

"It's really not that big of a deal," Emily shook her head.

"Not a big deal? You had _sex_ with her."

"I've had a lot of sex with her but it doesn't change anything," Emily shrugged.

"Wow," Paige's eyebrows shot up, "Boy am I glad I have Sam right now." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily frowned.

"I felt like there might be something going on with us but I had a gut feeling that I should move on and it looks like I was right."

"It's not like that-" 

"Yes it is," Paige smiled, "And I'm happy for you, we'll always be friends, Em."

Emily gave her a small smile, even if Paige was wrong she was glad she could call the other girl her friend. They continued walking before Paige nudged her again.

"God, I knew I could never compete with _Ali D_," Paige teased.

Emily let out a little chuckle, nudging Paige right back, "Don't call her that."

Alison felt _huge_. Actually she _was _huge. She was completely fed up of being pregnant, she was always hungry and she could never get comfortable. Still, there wasn't that long left. She'd just settled down to a couple of episodes of trash TV and a tub of ice cream when there was a knock at the door. She cursed herself, getting up and answering it.

"Dad?" She frowned in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Ken looked angry as he pushed his way passed his daughter, into the house, "Imagine my surprise, Alison, when I ran into Elliot and he said that he was _not _your baby daddy."

"Oh," Alison looked down at her bare feet, feeling like she was ten years old again.

"Oh?" Ken repeated, staring his daughter down with daggers, "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"I...I can explain-"

"Can you?" Ken growled, "Because when I asked you the first time you lied and I did not raise you to be a liar, Alison."

Alison felt an anger rise in her stomach, she didn't have to feel like this anymore. She _wasn't_ ten anymore, "You didn't _raise _me at all," She spat, "You left that to my so called mother."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way," Ken hissed, getting close to Alison's face.

"Why are you still protecting her? She was an awful mother and shitty wife too!" 

"Do not _ever_ speak about her like that!" Ken grabbed Alison's arm, trying to intimidate her using his height.

"You _knew _what she was like and you did _nothing_," Alison cried.

"It was _not _my fault that she preferred Courtney!"

"Maybe not," Alison shrugged, "I'm guessing that was _my_ fault but it was _your_ fault that you sat back and watched for _years _while she played Courtney and I off against each other! She made _sure _Courtney hated me and you knew exactly what she was doing!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ken shook his head.

"The only person I had to protect me was Jason and you drove him away half the time too!" Alison snarled, "We _needed _you and all you did was leave us with Mom and pretend that she wasn't mentally ill."

"This is ridiculous!"

"It's the truth!"

"You wouldn't know how to tell the truth if your life depended on it, Alison!" He spat.

"You want the truth?" Alison snarled, "I'm having twins with another girl and I'm not going to let you anywhere near them."

"You," Ken's face reddened in anger, "Are _disgusting_."

Alison rolled her eyes, swiping at her tears, "The only _disgusting _thing here is you putting Mom first when she wanted to hurt me!"

Ken grabbed Alison's shoulders, pulling their faces inches apart, "You _should _be dead, not Courtney," He hissed lowly.

Alison's face dropped and she squirmed out of his grip immediately, "I'm done."

"Get back here!"

"No! I am completely done with you, Dad, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. _Ever,_" She stormed out of the house and jumped into her car, speeding away from her house and her father.

"Ali?"

"_My dad...he was...and then...and now I...I can't do this, Em," _Alison's voice was distorted by sobs.

"Slow down, Ali. What happened?" 

"_My dad came...and I...we argued," _Alison sobbed, _"He said he wished I was dead."_

"Fuck," Emily's heart hurt for the blonde, "Where are you now?"

"_I'm...I'm driving to-"  
_

Emily heard the screech of tires on tarmac. Alison's high pitched scream. A loud scraping noise. A bang...and then nothing.

"A-Ali?" Emily breathed out, her breath hitching with the tears she couldn't keep from falling, her heart in her shoes and a utterly defeated feeling settling over her but Ali didn't reply.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: This is the final chapter, **

**number 25 will be the epilogue. **

**Thank you to everyone who kept reading.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Emily was in a blind panic when she got to the hospital, when she reached Hanna she practically collapsed into the blondes arms.

"What happened?" She sobbed.

"I was outside the brew," Hanna cried, "I saw Ali's car run the stop light and the other car just smashed into the side of her."

"Is she...is she?" Emily couldn't get the words out.

"They're delivering the babies, Ali's okay but..Em, I had to pull her out of the car," Hanna sobbed, "It...it was on fire. There was _so _much smoke."

"Fuck," Emily hissed, hugging Hanna tightly, "You're officially my hero."

"She's going to be okay isn't she? She can't...Ali's going to pull through?"

"Of course," Emily bit her lip, fresh set of tears running down her face, "She's strong and she...Ali wouldn't miss meeting the babies, okay?"

Hanna nodded.

"You probably saved her life, Han," Emily smiled, "How am I ever going to thank you?"

Hanna sniffled, "Maybe...once all this is over...if everyone's okay...you'd let me name the babies?"

"Hanna Marin?" A nurse called out, both women turned quickly to her.

"This is Emily, Alison's...baby daddy," Hanna explained.

"Hi," The nurse smiled, "So I just wanted to let you know that everything is going well, Alison and both babies are being monitored while they do the emergency c section but so far everyone is stable."

"Oh my God," Emily breathed out, "Thank you _so _much."

"Well I think you can thank this one," The nurse gestured to Hanna, "Alison's doctor thinks that if she'd breathed in the fumes from the crash for any longer things would be going very differently."

Emily's eyes widened, she watched the nurse walk away before turning back to Hanna who had the same look on her face, "You can absolutely name them, Hanna."

"Yes!" Hanna grinned, hugging Emily around the waist, "Em," She smiled, "They're going to be okay."

"I know," Emily grinned back.

* * *

"Do you think they'll look more like Em or Al?" Cece asked lazily from her place on the couch, her legs resting on Hanna who was at the other end.

"I don't know but they'll cuss like sailors by the time they're two with Ali's potty mouth," Hanna smirked.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing Ali and Em deal with the teenage years if they get Ali's temper," Dani grinned, making the others laugh.

"Now _that_ would be funny," Caleb agreed.

"Are you okay, Sweet Pea?" Pam asked, watching Emily pace in front of them.

"I'll be fine once I see Ali," Emily bit her lip, "I just...I just need to see her."

Pam nodded sympathetically but paused when she saw a look of pure anger cross her daughters face.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing here?" Emily hissed.

Ken looked Emily up and down in distaste, "I suppose you're the one shacked up with my daughter?"

"You're out of your mind if you think you're seeing her," Emily shook her head.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Ken said, his tone dismissive.

"Of course she's my business," Emily spat, "You said she should be dead and guess what? Your wish _almost _came true."

"Is drama a part of your _culture_?"

"You're not welcome here unless Alison invites you," Emily snarled. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Caleb behind her.

"I've got this, you go back to thinking about Ali," He smiled. Emily nodded her head, sending him the best smile she could muster and watched Caleb escort Ken out.

* * *

"Emily Fields?"

All five women jumped up at the sound of the doctors voice, circling round him with wide eyes.

"I'm doctor Austin, Alison's doctor," He introduced himself, "We just moved Alison to a private room, she's still asleep at the moment because of the sedatives we had to give her but she should wake up in the next hour or so. The twins are healthy and waiting to meet you if you're ready?"

"I am," Emily swallowed thickly, "I am absolutely ready."

Emily followed the doctor through the hallway and into the private room. The first thing she saw was Alison on the bed, her eyes shut and her stomach looking considerably less full.

"Ali," Emily breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling the tension leave her body after just setting her eyes on the blonde. She immediately pressed a kiss to the blondes forehead before her eyes flickered to the nurse in the room who was hovering over a cot.

Emily held her breath walking over, her eyes welled with tears as soon as she saw them. They were tiny, smaller than Emily imagined babies would be. The boy baby had fair hair like Alison and the girl baby had dark hair like her. Emily reached down carefully and stroked their little arms.

"Hey babies, I'm your Mommy," Emily grinned, "I love you both so much and Mama's going to wake up soon too, so she can meet you."

"Beautiful babies," The nurse smiled.

Emily grinned from ear to ear, "They're perfect."

* * *

Alison blinked he eyes open. Squinting as they adjusted to the light. She saw Jason and Cece sharing an armchair and cooing over a baby bundled in pink blankets. Dani, Hanna and Caleb crammed onto a small couch. Pam standing up at the end of her bed rocking a baby wrapped in blue and Emily sitting at the end of the bed. Alison moved her toes to nudge the brunette and watched as Emily whipped around, wide eyed.

"Ali," Emily gasped, rushing to her head and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Are you hurting?"

Alison shook her head 'no' and stared at Emily.

"What is it?" Emily grabbed her hand, "Are you okay?"

"It's you," Alison whispered.

"Yeah," Emily nodded, "I'm here, Ali."

"No," Alison swallowed, "It's _you_."

Emily frowned while Alison just looked up at her with wide eyes, "Ali, the babies are here-"

"Emily Fields," Alison smiled.

"Let me get the-"

"Wait," Alison interrupted, fisting Emily's shirt and pulling the brunette's face to hers. Once they were only and inch away Alison studied Emily's face.

"Ali?" Emily questioned.

"Em, it's you," Alison smiled, pressing their lips together.

"Al," Emily whispered, "Everyone's here and-"

"I know," Alison pulled her in for another kiss.

"Ali," Emily frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay, I'm yours."

"What?" Emily's mouth fell open.

"I...I love you, Emily," Alison smiled at Emily's gasp, "And you're it for me."

"Are you kidding?" Emily blinked, Alison shook her head no with a grin.

"I'm serious, I'm yours if you want me."

Emily grabbed the blondes face, pulling her into a searing kiss, "_Of course _I want you, I love you too, Ali."

"Oh fuck it," Hanna grumbled, pulling twenty bucks out of her pocket and handing it to a smug looking Cece. That made everyone laugh.

* * *

Emily slid into the hospital bed next to Alison, smiling down at the sleeping babies on Alison's lap.

"They're perfect," Alison whispered, not taking her eyes off them.

"You're pretty perfect too," Emily smiled, pressing a kiss into the blondes hair.

Alison's head found it's way to Emily's shoulder and Emily wrapped an arm around her waist, "Our family is perfect."

Emily giggled, briefly tickling the blondes side, "Look at who's a cheese ball now."

"Shut up," Alison smirked, "We still have to name them."

"About that," Emily bit her lip, "I kind of said Hanna could, since she saved your life and everything."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Of course Hanna would get her way. So what are their names? Hanna and Hanno?"

"Be nice," Emily shook her head fondly, tapping the blondes hip, "The names she picked are unusual but they've kind of grown on me."

"You're worrying me."

"This," Emily rested her hand on their son's belly, "Is Bear."

"Bear?" Alison raised an eyebrow while Emily nodded.

"And this," Emily moved her hand to their daughters belly, "Is Fields."

"Unusual is right," Alison giggled, staring at their children for a few seconds before glancing up at Emily, "Em.."

"Yes?" Emily asked, holding the blondes eye contact.

"I know that all of this started with an accident but..." She bit her bottom lip, "I'm so in love with all three of you, it's unreal."

Emily grinned, pinching the blondes cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "We're in love with you too."

**-FIN-**


End file.
